


TORCIDO Y RETORCIDO

by 20YokoZuki10



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Familia disfuncional, Multi, No es una historia rosa de lector más, Todos humanos, Universo Alterno moderno, adicciones, obsesión, parafilias varias, pobre Sebastian, pobre lector
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20YokoZuki10/pseuds/20YokoZuki10
Summary: Una chica común corta un largo noviazgo de 7 años que la impulsa a salir al mundo, a  retomar sus sueños adolescentes. En el último año de su carrera universitaria decide lanzarse a la aventura en un viaje de intercambio con un claro objetivo: ahorrar lo suficiente y aprender el idioma para irse a vivir a Nueva Zelanda. Una amiga radicada en Londres no tiene mejor idea que introducirla  en la agitada vida nocturna londinense donde conocerá a un atractivo londinense que pondrá en peligro su sueño solo por traer diversión a su aburrida vida snob.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Reader, Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 3





	1. Encuentro Fortuito

**Author's Note:**

> Si lees mi anterior historia: la triada oscura aviso que ya subí el capítulo final pero que por alguna razón creía publicarlos y no se subían (repitiendo capítulos anteriores ya subidos). Espero ya haber solucionado el inconveniente y disfruten de esta nueva historia.

Buscó con la mirada en el mar de personas que era Heathrow alguna cara conocida que la sacara de su incertidumbre. Pronto su amiga Mia se destacó del resto agitando una remera del Cuarteto de Nos como guía. Llevaba solo dos maletas con lo esencial y su mochila todo terreno de la época en que con Mia decidieron recorrer Latinoamerica cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad. En ese tiempo con 18 años sus aventuras eran algo inocentes como conocer los sitios y la belleza natural. Fue su primera aproximación a los deportes de aventuras como el senderismo y la escalada. En su amiga fue debut y despedida, pero en ella se quedó la euforia de ver lugares que pocos ojos humanos habían presenciado. El agotamiento físico se evaporaba cuando llegaban a destino con la satisfacción y el orgullo de lograr una proeza que pocos podían. 

Ahora ya adulta e independiente (sin la visión romántica de la vida) se embarcaba en una nueva y más ambiciosa…. Su tesis de final de carrera y la perspectiva de mudarse a su lugar en el mundo. Pero antes de eso debía ir por etapas, por lo que su tesis de ingeniería civil debía completarse en tiempo y forma bajo el encanto de las construcciones europeas. En paralelo su autodisciplina le permitiría llevar una pasantía en una de las constructoras más importantes del mundo. Phantomhive Building. 

Siguió a Mía hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto para dirigirse a su apartamento. Londres era caro así que contar con una mano amiga en el inicio era algo importante cuando pensabas instalarte un año entero y necesitabas buscar un apartamento adecuado. Su amiga había migrado hace 5 años atrás de la mano de un novio ingles con el que se casó poco después. 

Lamentablemente la relación no prosperó y pese a que podría haber vuelto fácilmente a la casa de sus padres en Argentina su familia le recomendó imperiosamente que no lo hiciera. Ella había encontrado trabajo fijo en un prestigioso hospital veterinario, volver implicaría abrir un consultorio de mala muerte en algún barrio y su principal fuente de ingresos fuera atender las cabezas de ganado de su padre. 

5 años era mucho tiempo para ponerte al día con tu mejor amiga a la que podías solo comunicarte por Skype y Facebook así que no esperaba dormir mucho los primeros días pese a comenzar a sentir los efectos de jetlack. 

Los días siguientes se la pasó buscando un apartamento próximo a su trabajo para ahorrar el transporte. Encontró uno diminuto el cual sería un desafío decorar pues los muebles debían ser multifuncionales. La ventaja es que era el mínimo presupuesto que invertiría para ello. 

Como todo trabajador nuevo/pasante sus tareas se limitaban a cadeteria pese a que los dedos le picaban por poner sus manos en un ordenador para jugar con ese maravilloso programa de diseño y el simulador era algo que jamás vería en su país siempre en crisis. Sin embargo tenía tiempo ocioso suficiente como para mirar los proyectos y aprender todo lo que pudiera. Como a ella le encargaban las tareas tediosas de limpieza y papelerío que debía quedar listo para el día siguiente pudo jugar a su gusto sin testigos así como revisar viejos proyectos para su tesis. 

El único que podía delatarla era un trabajador de origen japonés de nombre Tanaka. No sabía a ciencia cierta que función cumplía, pero estaba segura que debía ser el trabajador con más antigüedad y el último en irse. Pronto hizo buenas migas con él por lo que se dedicaron a compartir tasas de te y solucionando problemas de diseño a última hora ya que Tanaka no era tan fan de los planos digitales, prefiriendo sus homólogos en papel. Era algo bueno ya que permitía adentrarse en la cocina de los grandes proyectos para poder imprimirlos en soporte físico. 

Gracias por el trabajo de hoy joven señorita y lamento retenerla hasta tan tarde. - Tanaka sonreía a la salida. 

No es molestia, aprendo un montón y me sirve para mi propia tesis así que mato a dos pájaros de un tiro. Eso si no estoy seguro como debería llamarlo si Senpai o Sensei porque gracias a usted estoy estudiando cosas que no se enseñan el la facultad. - se rascó la cabeza con un poco de nerviosismo ya que sentía que a veces abusaba de la paciencia del buen hombre. 

Esta bien, en eso de la tecnología también soy un mero aprendiz por lo que estamos en iguales condiciones y gracias a usted estoy aprendiendo mucho de esos programas de diseño. - con un toque de su sombrero de hongo se despidió hacia el estacionamiento. 

El apartamento a 10 cuadras era cerca, pero el viento helado y la llovizna le daba la sensación que la distancia se duplicaba. Cuando llegó solo tenía ganas de encender la estufa y sentarse a comer el guiso de lentejas de ayer. Le daría las energías suficientes para transcribir las notas de hoy en el borrador de su tesis. 

Hoy se cumplió un mes de su estancia en el país, su amiga Mía apareció para llevarla a vivir la noche londinense. Pese a la resistencia inicial por el cansancio del día y porque aún no estaba de ánimos para conocer gente nueva luego de romper su largo, larguísimo y aburrido noviazgo. 

Su relación de 7 años con Martín se inició luego de bailar el vals de los 15 años y continuó hasta dos meses antes de venir a Londres. Fue su único novio con el que vivió todo tipo de situaciones como si fueran un viejo matrimonio. Como tal la pasión del inicio decayó hasta enfriarse y convertirse en una relación casi de hermanos sin llegar nunca a planes concretos de convivir. Nunca fue la pasión sexual como la que tuvo Mía con su novio ingles, pero las familias se conocían de toda la vida habiendo hasta el día de hoy verdadero cariño y respeto. 

Hasta hoy mantenían contacto pese a que Martín rápidamente inició una nueva relación con el hermano mayor de Mia. Ella estaba contenta de que Martín haya encontrado el valor de actuar conforme a lo que sentía, no le guardaba rencor ya que vivió muchas cosas buenas y al principio llegaron a vivir su primer amor sintiéndose privilegiada por ello. 

Luego de tanto tiempo sin ir a un club, se sentía fuera de lugar con la gente bailando pegada entre sí pese a conocerse hace segundos. Reconocía que asistió hasta los 18 años siempre con Martín por lo que no tenía idea de como se hacía el levante y por empezar carecía del valor suficiente de sacar a bailar a un chico como lo hacía Mia. 

Mientras su amiga acaparaba la pista con su baile sensual, al que pronto se sumó un segundo caballero, se dirigió discretamente a la barra donde pidió una Honney Beer porque era lo más liviano que encontró por si le tocaba a ella conducir el auto de Mia. Presentía que seria una larga noche estancada en la barra y esperaba que las latas no comenzaran a acumularse. 

Vaya tu amiga parece ser todo un caso.- una voz masculina de tono aterciopelado le llegó muy cerca desde la derecha. 

Oh si, ya es toda una veterana de guerra de los clubs Londinenses, se nota que nunca perdió el swing por la forma en que mueve las caderas.- giró con una sonrisa en los labios hacia su improvisado interlocutor contenta porque la perspectiva de una charla era mucho mejor que quedarse viendo la pista. 

Es tu primera vez aquí no, si te hubiera visto te recordaría.- sonrió mientras mordía juguetonamente la aceituna de su martini. 

Cuando lo miró bien se sorprendió de que un hombre tan guapo estuviera estancado en la barra y charlando con ella de todas las personas. Era obvio que por su pantalón de vestir y su camisa desabrochada había salido directo del trabajo. 

Si aquí en Londres es la primera vez que vengo, hace un mes que me mude y mi amiga me arrastró hasta aquí porque está totalmente en contra de que gaste mi tiempo en el trabajo y en la tesis de carrera.

Vaya así que eres otro trabajador que quiso probar que se sentía salir el viernes por la noche…... Haces bien, relajarse de vez en cuando sirve para despejar la mente y renovar las ideas.

Si admito que es cierto pero igual no puedo dejar de sentir algo de culpa por no estar progresando en mi tesis aprovechando que mañana es sábado.

Entonces hace mucho que no sales. De todas las opciones elegiste una cerveza por tener menos graduación; me pregunto si estas festejando tu vuelta a la soltería. - sorbió con elegancia el resto de su trago y pidió otro. 

¿Tanto se me nota? En alguna forma si. Estuve 7 años de novia así que estoy totalmente fuera de onda en cuanto a música y sobre la etiqueta. Por el consumo etílico de mi amiga me va a tocar ser conductor designado- hizo el gesto de comillas provocando la risa de su acompañante. 

Prácticamente has vivido casada toda tu vida, bueno ahora tienes que desquitarte por todos los años en que no has vivido de noche. -Dijo tomando la mitad de su trago. 

Supongo que si me lo debo, además trabajo duro toda la semana.- pidió una segunda lata de cerveza de miel y buscó a su amiga en la pista que la había perdido de vista. 

Tu amiga seguramente está en el reservado, como los míos pues tampoco los veo en la pista. Te propongo que brindemos y salgamos a conquistar esa pista.- alzó su copa. 

Asintió emocionada y chocó suave con su lata pues ya estaba harta de solo mirar como se divertían los otros. Se permitió la locura de tomarse de la mano de un perfecto y apuesto desconocido para ser conducida a la pista de baile. 

Cuando dio los primeros pasos de baile cayó en la cuenta que no debió subestimar la cerveza. Al parecer la inglesa tenía mayor graduación que las de su país pues le dio la sensación de que todo transcurría en cámara lenta. Demasiado alegre se dejó abrazar por ese hermoso extraño de ojos azules, que ocasionalmente le hablaba al oído con bromas ingeniosas permitiendole apreciar su exquisito perfume. No supo cuando los abrazos dieron paso a las caricias y estas a los besos. Solo que respondió a cada uno de ellos. 

Sin ser consciente del todo fue siendo llevada hábilmente fuera de la pista hacia los reservados hasta terminar frente a una pared con la mano apoyada y sintiendo como su falda era subida mientras bajaban su ropa interior hasta las rodillas. La neblina mental se disipó cuando sintió que era penetrada desde atrás a un ritmo constante. Sintió una leve incomodidad como un pinchazo por la intromisión por un breve momento, hasta que se acostumbró y recordó como sentir placer luego de mucho tiempo. 

Avergonzada de si misma, por su falta de criterio, desvió la mirada para encontrar a su amiga Mia de rodillas practicandole sexo oral a sus dos compañeros de pista intentando a duras penas abrir su boca lo suficiente como para engullirlas por completo. Alcanzó a ver a Mia levantar su pulgar en forma afirmativa aprobando su audacia. 

Cuando miró hacia el otro lado vio a demasiada gente haciendo lo mismo, ya que ese parece ser el uso del reservado actualmente. Lo sintió retirarse cuando comenzaron a temblarle las piernas producto del orgasmo. Para su alivio vio como retiraba cuidadosamente el condón y lo descartaba en el cesto de la basura. 

Se subió rápidamente la ropa interior y se apresuró a bajar su falda pues no quería quedar expuesta en un sitio así. Viendo que su amiga tendría acción toda la noche, decidió que terminaría su aventura y tomaría un taxi para llegar a su apartamento. Cuando saludó a su amiga con un gesto de la mano se apresuró a salir del lugar de reservados. Se sorprendió cuando su amante ocasional la tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia el estacionamiento sin mediar palabra. 

No espera ¿hacia donde vamos? - Intentó liberarse pero él era más fuerte y la obligó a recostarse sobre el capo de un Phantom negro dispuesto a tener una segunda ronda. 

Antes de que pudiera objetar la silenció con un beso profundo. Le abrió las piernas le saco las bragas y comenzó a introducir sus dedos bombeando en forma rítmica haciéndola gemir en forma sonora. Escuchó como baja su cremallera y rompía un envase de papel. Lo sintió en ella otra vez moviéndose en forma más contundente que antes mientras vio como el viento tiraba el sobre del condón hacia el suelo. En esta ocasión el clímax la alcanzó con violencia y dejando su mente en blanco. 

Cuando volvió a la realidad sintió que su braga fue retirada de ella y guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Me la quedo como un recuerdo. No estaba conforme con la performance del reservado y no quería que te lleves la impresión que soy un egoísta y que solo persigo mi propio disfrute. Puedo llevarte a tu apartamento, tu amiga no se desocupará en toda la noche y te veo ansiosa por regresar. - ofreció con una sonrisa amable como para disipar la sospecha. 

Tengo mi bolso en el auto de mi amiga y no tengo la llave. Te lo agradezco pero esperaré y tomaré un taxi.- inventó una excusa pues sería la tercera tontería de la noche si aceptaba subir al auto de un desconocido que no ha mostrado mucho interés en su opinión. 

¿Cuál es, el mini rojo? No hay problema, dame 3 minutos y te lo doy. De su saco sacó unos guantes de cabritilla y un hilo de acero muy fino. Se los colocó con elegancia y extendió el hilo entre el espacio de la puerta y con tres movimientos escucho destrabar la puerta para su asombro. Abrió la puerta invitándola a sacar su cartera. Luego cerró la puerta y la llevó del brazo hacia el Phantom nuevo de recién. Sacó la alarma y abrió la puerta para que subiera, sin opción accedió silenciosamente. Subió y le pidió la dirección de su departamento colocando la dirección en el GPS para localizar la ruta. 

El cansancio y las cervezas conspiraron para adormecerla momentáneamente por la monotonía de la carretera, pues no se dio cuenta que había llegado a destino hasta que ojos bonitos la despertó tocándole el hombro. 

Que vergüenza me quedé dormida…. Gracias por traerme fue muy amable de tu parte y un placer conocerte.- Agarró su bolso con cuidado ya que estaba abierto y se dispuso a bajar del auto. 

El placer es mio, presiento que no estaremos viendo pronto.- la despidió con una sonrisa dulce y bonita mientras ladeaba la cabeza como un gatito en forma adorable. 

Subió por la escalera y buscó en su bolso la llave de la puerta de entrada. Hasta que no entró y cerro la puerta el Phantom negro permaneció en la entrada custodiando su seguridad como todo un caballero. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1Cuarteto de nos: banda Uruguaya de rock con letras sarcásticas y divertidas.  
2Re: prefijo que da idea de superlativo a la palabra que sigue.  
3 Gauchada: argentinismo que manifiesta favor grande y difícil de devolver.


	2. Ese tipo da Grima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una historia Nuestro Ciel (conocido también como Astre) y lector. Cada vez que aparezca la nomenclatura N/A se refiere a su nombre y apellido. Por temas de practicidad lo abrevio y suena un poco más personal que el famoso lector. 
> 
> Como notará esta es una obra con narrador en 3ª persona en lugar de la habitual en 2ª persona. Es solo un experimento y a mi parecer no se me hace molesta la lectura. También tengo otras historias escritas con un lector en 2ª y 1ª persona que ya publicaré después. Si soy de los que se aburren de siempre lo mismo y termino creando cosas raras.

.....A veces, alejarme es acercarme a vos. A veces, quien tenga buen corazón. A veces, no entiendo tu convicción. A veces, restando se suma más…. “Incontinencia Verbal. Las pastillas del Abuelo”.

Cuando abrió su departamento lo primero que hizo fue a darse una ducha caliente para sacar el frío que tenia en el cuerpo se lavó los dientes y se acostó a dormir. Con la luz del nuevo día se encontró dando cabezazos contra la pared por la estupidez de anoche. 

Se colocó a si misma en un riesgo innecesario con un par de cervezas y tuvo mucha suerte que como sea que se llame, además de estar para chuparse los dedos fuera un buen tipo. Luego de lo de ayer proscribiría las aventuras nocturnas pues conspiraba con su objetivo al venir a perfeccionarse en este país tan lejos de casa. 

Decidió desayunar y centrarse en las notas que había tomado en el trabajo sobre nuevas ideas de desarrollo para su tema de estudio. Cuando a las 2 pm recibió un mensaje de Mia preguntando si estaría en su departamento. No le agradaba del todo la idea porque había pensado visitar uno de los rascacielos que estaban construyendo en su trabajo. Una cosa era verlo en los planos y otra en acción. Si quería verla tendría que ir allí porque no pensaba retrasar su cronograma para escucharla toda la tarde relatar sus proezas sexuales. 

Sacando fotos con su cámara con teleobjetivo para ilustrar su tesis, se dirigió a los materiales novedosos que estaban utilizando. En su país todo el proceso aparte de ser más lento tenía un gran desperdicio de materiales. Distraída no se dio cuenta que era observada hasta que la voz suave de tenor de Tanaka llegó a sus oídos. 

Buenos días, no esperaba verla merodear como un espía en las construcciones.- su sonrisa amable de abuelo dejaba en claro que era una broma. 

Buenos días Sensei Tanaka, estoy merodeando por todos los edificios de construcción sacando fotos para documentar los distintos materiales usados y el proceso, espero no estar poniendo caras raras y terminen llamando a la policía por pervertida pero si no llego el lunes ya tiene una idea de lo que pasó.- hizo una sonrisa traviesa. 

Ya que estás aquí ven y pasa porque no creo que puedas ver correctamente desde esta distancia, además es bueno que haya un ingeniero civil extra para controlar el proceso. 

Gracias me sería de mucha ayuda y prometo no estorbar.- emocionada lo siguió y se colocó el casco de seguridad. 

Tal como lo adivinó Tanaka los ingenieros encargados brillaron por su ausencia un sábado por la tarde, por lo que se encontró a Tanaka dirigiendo el proyecto, mientras cumplía el rol de asistente. No se percató del tiempo transcurrido hasta que uno de los obreros anunció que una tal Mia la buscaba. Tanaka la despidió asegurandole que ya estaba todo en orden y disfrute de su sábado. 

Hola nunca pensé que estabas en el trabajo, gracias por hacer un lugar para tu amiga y por avisar que estabas en casa mientras yo me quedé abandonada.

Perdón por lo de anoche pero pensé que estabas muy bien acompañada, por lo que abandonada es una vil mentira.

Tenés razón pero luego que te desocupaste con ese potro podrías haber venido a darme una mano. 

Estas re loca, apenás puedo caminar con uno y tu pretendes que haga un triplete. Tu te lo buscaste así que solita te la bancas. - se cruzó los brazos protestando. 

¿Y quien era? Con gusto te lo cambiaba por los míos, no solo era divino sino que tenia un pedazo bien grueso como los que me gustan a mi.- hizo el ademán de cortarse las comisuras para enfatizar el hecho de que no le cabría en la boca. 

Mia desde que te separaste te volviste re golosa, si hubiera sabido lo que se escondía dentro de sus pantalones con gusto te lo habría cedido. Anoche me di cuenta que estoy muy fuera de forma, casi virgen diría yo. 

Y no me vas a decir su nombre, donde trabaja o si quedaron verse de nuevo. La verdad es que me apresuré al salir a bailar si hubiera divisado a ese ejemplar en la barra.

No se ni su nombre, ni donde trabaja (aunque creo que trabaja en Funtom porque vi carpetas con su logotipo en el automóvil), ni quedamos de vernos de nuevo porque solo fue una aventura de una noche. Lo único que sé es que suele frecuentar ese club así que prueba el próximo viernes. Como tu amiga te hago la gauchada de no acompañarte así lo enganchas.

No me haces ninguna gauchada, solo te quedarás vegetando en tu departamento en pijamas y con una colcha en los hombros.- Mia colocó una mirada agria pues no la estaba ayudando haciéndole pata como pretendía. 

Lo que pensaba que sería una charla sobre como la pasó anoche en un trío, llena de detalles que no estaba segura de querer saber, termino siendo una centrada en el misterioso amante ocasional preguntando detalles de su desempeño sexual. Como fuera, la incomodaba pues no era la persona indicada para juzgar el desempeño de nadie con su escasa experiencia de 2 hombres en sus 24 años de vida. 

Luego de librarse de su amiga decidió ir al London eye para sacar panorámicas de la ciudad. Desde la altura su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconoció el rostro familiar, esta vez acompañado de una belleza rubia y un niño de no más de 3 años que no dejaba lugar a dudas que era su hijo. Cuando miró con su teleobjetivo vio que le compraba un algodón de azúcar a su esposa que lucia una alianza costosa en su mano y un vientre que comenzaba a crecer con un nuevo integrante de la familia. No supo que la impulsó a tomar la foto de la familia feliz, pero lo hizo. No negaría que sintió algo de culpa pero luego desechó ese sentimiento pues ella no era la que tenía un compromiso de fidelidad ni conocimiento del estado civil de su compañero de aventura de una noche. 

Luego tomó fotos del puente y de los puestos callejeros que se tendían a los pies de la gran rueda de acero. Fue a un minimarket a comprar lo que haría para la cena y de paso dejaría para mañana domingo por lo que pondría algo de dedicación al plato decidiéndose por un plato de fideos con vegetales salteados en salsa de soja y trozos de cerdo. Como lujo se permitió comprar una lata de champiñones para agregarle sazón a la mezcla. Con las bolsas subió con dificultad la estrecha escalera hasta el segundo piso. Buscó la llave en el bolsillo de su chaqueta cuando escuchó a unos pasos acercarse por el piso de madera. 

Hola parece que no coincidimos en el horario y el encargado me dijo amablemente que no estabas y podías regresar a última hora porque salias a caminar como turista, al menos la espera no fue tan tediosa ya que resultó ser un talentoso jugador de ajedrez.- Sus zapatos relucientes y su traje azul medio le daban un cierto aire casual sin dejar de ser elegante. Los lentes de sol le añadían el glamour de una estrella de cine. 

Hola… no se bien que decir solo que disculpa por la espera porque no tenía idea que mi apartamento sería tan concurrido hoy. Mi amiga (la del club) tuvo que encontrarme cerca del ojo porque estaba sacando fotos para ilustrar mi tesis. - dudaba si pasar o no a su apartamento ya que el que estaba frente a ella era un extraño y ella era una mujer que vivía sola. Por otro lado él se había comportado muy bien anoche y si hubiese querido hacer algo lo habría hecho anoche de camino a su apartamento. 

Buenas noches niña, vino el cartero y te dejó esto pero ya habías salido.- del departamento del frente salió la vecina y sus nietos adolescentes para entregarle 2 encomiendas bastante grandes. Agradeció con una sonrisa aliviada ya que ahora al menos tendría 3 testigos si la encontraban muerta el lunes. 

Muchas gracias Adele seguro me mandan lo que me pediste, luego te lo paso. - sonrió y entró para dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa y luego volvió a salir para arrastrar las cajas. Vio a ojos bonitos saludar a la mujer de unos 64 años que quedó embobada con su apariencia pulcra. No tuvo más alternativa que hacerlo pasar mientras intentaba hacer espacio con esas dos cajas enormes. 

Es más pequeño de lo que esperaba. Creo que podrías costearte algo mejor con lo que ganas de tu trabajo. - observó cuantos pasos le tomó llegar a la pared opuesta, hecho que denotaba que debía vivir en un piso completo para él solo. 

Si me lo gastara todo en alquiler y expensas no me quedaría nada para ahorrar y mi estancia aquí sería una perdida de tiempo. 

Así que no pretendes quedarte en Londres… un viaje quizás.

Si algo así, pero no daré más detalles a alguien del que ni siquiera se el nombre.- confesó su desconcierto ya que le resultaba un tanto extraño y le daba bastante grima que alguien que ya obtuvo lo que quería volviera por la repetición. 

Supongo que tienes razón y te debo haber parecido raro, me llamo Astre y trabajo en Funtom Co. En la gerencia para ser más específicos, soy londinense, soltero sin compromiso, 30 años tengo mamá, papá , un hermano gemelo que ya está casado , soy alergico al sol y los gatos. Ahora te toca a ti.- se sentó en la silla y cruzó las piernas en un gesto no tan masculino. 

Me llamo N/A, tengo 24 años soy ingeniera casi civil porque estoy en mi tesis final y con una pasantía por seis meses en Phantomhive building, soltera, argentina y estoy de paso para ahorrar lo suficiente y viajar a Nueva Zelanda. - comenzó a desempacar lo de las cajas.

De que parte, Argentina es muy grande. Fui a Buenos Aires una vez. 

Estudie en la UBA pero en realidad soy de la provincia de Córdoba como mi amiga Mía. Crecimos en la ciudad de Miramar a orillas del Mar de Anzenuza. 

Entonces es cerca de Buenos Aires si estaban en una costa. 

No, en realidad es en el centro del país, es una provincia mediterránea pero tenemos nuestro propio mar interior, uno de los más grandes del mundo. Es un lugar muy bonito si lo googleas y en verano el agua es tan caliente como en el caribe. 

Y tu amiga como vino a parar a Inglaterra. Parece muy habituada al estilo de vida londinense.

Era una vez un ornitologo del instituto Smithsoniano y fue a realizar un estudio de las 3 especies de flamencos que visitan ese mar interior. Lo conoció durante las vacaciones y continuaron la relación a distancia. Luego cuando ella se recibió de veterinaria le propuso matrimonio y estuvieron casados por 1 años y tres meses. 

Entonces cuando decidiste realizar tu tesina de final de carrera viniste a Londres porque ya conocías a alguien.

En parte, es cierto que podría haber ido a Alemania, pero no dominaba el idioma y no me servia si mi objetivo es irme a Nueva Zelanda. 

¿Por qué la obsesión con Nueva Zelanda? Hablas como si pensaras irte a vivir allí. 

Si puedo vivir allí lo hago…. Mi sueño es comprar un terreno lo suficiente como para plantar arboles frutales para tener mi patio trasero lleno de loros y Kiwis. Es un país que tiene de todo para el que le gusta el senderismo y la escalada libre. - terminó de saltear los vegetales con los cubos de cerdo y los dejó reposar para cuando los fideos estuvieron listos. 

Cuando sonó la alarma volvió a calentar el salteado y agregó los fideos agregando un poco de salsa de soja. Los emplató y se los sirvió. Optó por acompañar con un vino tinto que le habían mandado de una de las cajas.

Bueno hable mucho de mi hablame algo de ti. Que perspectivas tienes de tu futuro, viajar, aprender algún hobby, salvar a las ballenas.- 

Seguir trabajando en Funtom y supongo que encontrar a una chica buena para sentar cabeza y formar una familia. 

Bleh que aburrido hombre ¿dónde esta ese espíritu de aventura? Algo que mueva tu corazón ante el peligro y la emoción. 

No creo que tu seas la persona indicada para decirme eso, tu misma me dijiste que solo tuviste un novio. Tienes 24 años y solo has tenido sexo con dos hombres… no es ser demasiado aventurera que digamos. - su sonrisa sardónica venía a devolver el agravio de haber insinuado que era aburrido. 

¿En serio te conté todo eso? ...O sea que el momento más emocionante de tu vida es cuando follas con una desconocida… eso no es una verdadera aventura sino una pavada. No se porque la gente sobrevalora tanto algo que es biológico, para mí es como si glorificaras ir al baño. Una aventura de verdad hace que te acelere el corazón porque no sabes si sobrevivirás a ello. Es el momento de la conquista de sobreponerse al miedo, no tener suficiente e ir por el siguiente reto. 

Y que tipo de aventuras has tenido tu. - su orgullo se sentía lastimado. 

Yo hice puenting y parapente en mi provincia, hice un viaje a Venezuela solo para hacer salto base desde el salto del ángel. He practicado escalada libre la cual se hace con el equipamiento mínimo y algún día haré vuelo con traje de alas en los alpes. - le sacó la lengua para burlarse. 

Pues a mí me suena a alguien que desea una muerte prematura.- contestó agrio. 

Pues lo que haces tú no es más seguro ya que te expones a contraer un montón de enfermedades venéreas e hijos no deseados. 

Ven tomate otra copa, borracha eras más linda y adorable. 

Ven toma tu también porque borracho eras más interesante y divertido.- comenzó a reír satisfecha de provocar un bufido. 

Increíble, vine para repetir una experiencia placentera y ahora estoy siendo hostigado. 

Ja ja eso te pasa por violar los mandamientos de la salidas nocturnas…. Si te follas a una chica que ni te dice ni su nombre es porque es algo de una sola noche y debe quedar en esa noche.

Que pasa contigo, tu no eres de ese tipo de chicas, hace un mes que estás aquí y lo único que haces es trabajar.- con las mejillas encendidas la señaló con el dedo indignado. 

Quién sabe… quizás luego que me iniciaras le cojí el gusto a eso de las aventuras de una noche.- subió y bajó las cejas. 

No eso está muy mal. Si yo lo provoqué como caballero que soy asumiré la responsabilidad, voy a corregir mi error ahora mismo. - se levantó un poco tambaleante y la alzó de la silla por la cintura para besarla. 

Como el beso fue correspondido fue llevándola de a poco hacia el dormitorio sin evitar chocar ocasionalmente con algún mueble provocando un estallido de risas de ambos. Luego de llegar a salvo a la cama comenzaron a besarse en diferentes formas e intensidad, disfrutando del momento sin prisas hasta que se cansaron de jugar y comenzaron a desvestirse mutuamente en forma desaforada como adolescentes. Se recorrieron todo el cuerpo acariciándose, besándose y lamiéndose, explorando la anatomía del otro ahora que se apreciaban completamente desnudos. Se divirtieron probando varias posiciones de las tradicionales y otras no tanto. Al terminar se pasaron unos minutos refregándose por puro gusto como si fueran un par de gatos acicalándose entre si hasta caer rendidos al sueño. 

A partir de ahí comenzaron a encontrarse con frecuencia para tener apasionados encuentros en un club en el que quedaron de verse, en el auto de Astre a la salida del cine o en el propio apartamento de cualquiera de los dos. 

La primera vez que la llevó ahí fue un impacto, sabía que tenía un puesto gerencial en Funtom Co. Empresa dedicada a la producción de juguetes, video juegos, ropa y accesorios femeninos y recientemente innovando en ropa deportiva. Una empresa multinacional como esa debía pagar muy bien a sus gerentes estrellas por lo que Astre debía ser realmente bueno en eso por el penhouse que se gastaba frente a Hyde park. 

Oye ahora que se acercan los descansos por vacaciones ¿que vas hacer?- Astre preguntó curioso porque pretendía acapararla para si todo el fin de semana largo. 

Voy a estar trabajando en la tesis, no estoy avanzando todo lo que pretendía o no llegaré a tiempo para terminar antes del año de intercambio. 

¿Ya has presentado el borrador a los evaluadores en la universidad? 

Si lo hice y estoy trabajando en las correcciones que sugirieron. Además gracias a Tana sensei todo va muy bien. 

Así que Tana sensei…. Cuantos años tiene ese tipo, es apuesto al menos supongo. - su tono se hizo más grave y áspero. 

Debe haberlo sido en su juventud, o al menos con un porte elegante que te cautive porque camina con elegancia y derechito como una vela a sus setenta largos. 

Dijiste que trabajabas en Phantomhive Building ¿no? - Astre no pudo ocultar la sonrisa burlona. 

¿Que pasa acaso lo conoces?- preguntó contrariada porque no sabía si se estaba burlando de ella. 

Digamos que ya se de quién hablas, nos hemos encontrado muchas veces en reuniones y eventos ya que suele representar a su empresa. Y no es Tana su nombre es Tanaka.- reprendió. 

Le digo así de cariño ya se que no se llama así. Lo que pasa es que generalmente somos él y yo los que estamos trabajando a última hora, nos ayudamos mutuamente. Además se ha convertido en mi mentor. - le sacó la lengua buscando pelea. 

Bueno parece que no estas de humor… si te hubieras portado bien te habría llevado a una fiesta a la que estaba invitado, voy a tener que llevar a otra.- la miró en forma altiva muy propia de él. 

Es lo mejor porque últimamente me he dado muchos permitidos siendo que venía tan bien en el tiempo… luego cuando regreso me ataca la culpa. Así que a partir de ahora régimen espartano y solo salir una vez al mes para celebrar que pase una etapa de la tesis. - hizo el gesto de arremangarse para trabajar duro. 

¿Y yo que voy hacer si no nos vamos a estar viendo?- preguntó sorprendido. 

Y nada…. Sales un viernes te conoces a una chica, la tiras y comienzas a frecuentarla como lo hiciste conmigo. Si no funciona eso siempre hay boyando alguna amiga con derechos.- le restó importancia mientras terminaba de planchar la última prenda. 

Lo dices como si no significara nada lo nuestro. Al menos merezco saber que soy para ti. - hablaba demasiado en serio como para que sea una de sus bromas. 

Pero ¿qué demonios te pasa tu no eres así? A ver en que fecha estamos…. Que te tiró las patas estamos en las vísperas del día de los inocentes.- molesta por haber caído tan fácil. 

Uy eso fue rápido.- sonrió con los ojos cerrados con inocencia. 

Te juro que por un momento te creí que lo decías en serio. Era como si los extraterrestres te hubieran secuestrado y hubieran puesto a un impostor.- suspiró aliviada.  
No me arrepiento de nada… ver tu cara de horror valió totalmente la pena.- mantuvo esa sonrisa pegada en la cara mientras se disponía a marcharse. 

Bueno divierte mucho en esa fiesta, baila mucho así cuando nos volvemos a encontrar me transmites por ósmosis ese espíritu festivo. No dejes títere con cabeza galán.- le palmeó el hombro como un amigo más. 

Nos vemos luego.- le agarró de las mejillas y le dio un beso francés. 

Cuando se cerró la puerta la sonrisa ancha que Astre había estado sosteniendo se transformó en una mueca amarga de descontento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gauchada: argentinismo que se refiere a un favor grande. 
> 
> A medida que vayan apareciendo costumbres o localismos que lo desconcierten (como al propio Astre) lo explicaré. 
> 
> Si hago un tanto realista la historia porque recuerde que es un joven adulto y ya ha vivido lo suficiente. Salvo el primer amor que es un flechazo de cupido, no recuerdo haberme enamorado perdidamente de alguien al instante. No es como en el cine, uno se enamora a medida que descubre a la otra persona y se desenamora cuando ya la conoce demasiado bien.....


	3. No es lo que parece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordar que la Abreviatura N/A es Nombre/apellido del lector. 
> 
> Muchas frases de referencia de te lo resumo así nomas.

Incontinencia verbal, sin pensar que me hablas. No te entiendo nada, puro bla bla bla . Y hoy fui yo, mañana él, pasado aquel. Me agarras mal parado, ¿Qué le voy a hacer? “Incontinencia Verbal, Las pastillas del Abuelo”.

Durante la semana tuvo agradables noticias de la revisión de su tesis por lo que puedo avanzar a la última etapa. Pretendía terminarla antes de que su periodo en Phantomhive building expirara. En lo que llevaba jamás había visto la cara del CEO por el edificio, sin embargo cuando ingresó a cumplir su horario la conmoción se hizo presente cuando rumores del nuevo CEO llegaron a sus oídos. Ya estaba en su puesto cuando por fin el nuevo manda más mostró su cara. El cabello azul grisáceo le hizo crispar los nervios cuando lo vio hablando con Tanaka. Cuando pasó frente a ella pudo ver claramente su rostro poniéndola demasiado incómoda cuando la miró con menosprecio. Tanaka le devolvió una sonrisa afectada. 

Oye que pasó¿ lo conoces de algún lado?- preguntó otro de los pasantes. 

No claro que no. Solo percibo las ondas de desprecio hacia los pasantes lo que indica solo una cosa en mi larga experiencia de pasantías: reducción de personal.- hizo una coreografía rara con los brazos. 

Mierda como te lo puedes tomar tan a la ligera. - la miró molesto por ser ave de mal agüero. 

Pequeño saltamontes es una secuencia que vivirás una y otra vez hasta el día final de tu vida corporativa… por eso mismo ya he presentado mis postulaciones en otras 5 empresas del rubro así que espero no estar mucho tiempo en el paro.- le sonrió tranquilamente pues estaba acostumbrada a la alta rotación de personal y ser la primera a la que despidan. 

Tanaka quién es esa que esta bailando en su puesto de trabajo.- miró con extrañeza a la chica que parecía estar incomodando adrede a su compañero. 

Una de los pasantes lord Ciel, muy talentosa si me lo pregunta, una verdadera lástima que solo esté de paso con el objetivo fijo en emigrar a Nueva Zelanda. Si fuera por mí con gusto le ofrecería un puesto en Phantomhive building. 

Bueno si se va a ir de todas formas, que lo haga a fin de mes, no solo ella quiero a todos los pasantes fuera y a los empleados que fueron tomados con una antigüedad menor a 5 meses. Hay que reestructurar los costos y creo que tener tanto personal nos vuelve poco competitivos. - lo dijo sin emoción como si estuviese deshaciéndose de una pila de periódicos viejos. 

La sonrisa de Tanaka cayó y respondió como usted ordene lord Ciel, ocultando su desencanto con las nuevas medidas del nuevo CEO. Lamentablemente no estaba en posición de decir nada ya que el amo Vincent le prohibió ayudar o guiar a su primogénito en el manejo de la empresa que le estaba confiando. 

Cuando Ciel se retiraba a las 7 pm vio que todavía la chica esa y Tanaka se encontraban trabajando con una te humeante al alcance y con la perspectiva de seguir unas horas más. Saludó a Tanaka sin mirarla y se retiró listo a cumplir con la agenda social que le imponía su esposa. 

Y ahora que podemos hablar con libertad está decidida la reducción de personal ¿no?

Ya lo sabía…. Si lamentablemente es lo que el CEO ha decidido, por lo que recomiendo que vaya buscando otro trabajo. 

Si lo sé, le voy a decir una cosa, es normal hoy en día lo que hace el new boss porque es la medida más fácil que se les ocurre para mostrar su efectividad. Lo importante es como lo maneja después de una reducción tan drástica, eso demostrará si está hecho para el puesto o no. Por lo que intuyo es el hijo del dueño y usted tiene prohibido favorecerlo en el fogueo ¿o me equivoco?

No, es tal cual lo que ha dicho. Es una pena que tenga la idea de irse a vivir a Nueva Zelanda, aunque entiendo su visión ya que un país tan joven que necesita mucha infraestructura. Con su talento espero verla inaugurando muchas obras con su nombre. 

Ojalá así sea… me encantaría para todos los que lo miran por TV. Fuera de broma a parte de estampar el paisaje urbano con mis diseños mi ambición es tener una casa con un gran parque al borde del bosque así corren libres Kiwis por mi patio trasero. 

A eso de debe la silueta del pajarito al final de sus trabajos. Intentaremos poner esfuerzos extras para que tenga la mayor parte de su tesis terminada por su salida anticipada. 

Y usted dominará ese programa como si lo hubiese diseñado. 

El fin de semana siguiente Astre se apareció a las 3 am totalmente borracho en la puerta de su departamento, justo cuando se disponía a dormir un rato pues ya no le daba para transcribir y analizar sus notas. 

Apenas ingresó por la puerta la asaltó con un beso con un fuerte regusto a champange caro. Cerró con el pie demasiado fuerte la puerta de entrada y la arrastró hacia la cama mientras la despojaba del pijama. Fue más desaforado que de costumbre como si se despidieran porque mañana partirían de viaje para no verse más. 

A la mañana siguiente despertó aprisionada por Astre que dormía la mona tranquilamente. Intentó zafarse, pero mientras más insistía Astre más fuerte la estrechaba. Estuvo un rato intentándolo hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba despierto y de un manotazo se levantó corriendo al baño antes que su vejiga explote. 

Ese fue un buen momento de liberación, se sintió genial ¿no?

Lo hiciste a propósito casi mojo la cama.- le dio un almohadazo en plena cara. 

Astre no se quedó atrás y contraatacó en una guerra de almohadas hasta conseguir que agite la bandera de rendición. Al parecer Astre se encontraba demasiado inspirado para una segunda ronda antes del desayuno. Sabía que su cita de la fiesta lo debía haber dejado plantado o tal vez pelearon antes de tener tiempo de conseguir un remplazo. 

“No tal vez te insistió para que vallas con él porque se ha peleado con su novia y su familia le debe estar acosando con el tema del matrimonio ya que su hermano se colocó la soga siendo tan joven…. Quizás por eso es que es tan amargado.”

Ya fue suficiente, toque de queda por el desayuno. En una situación excepcional te voy a donar un cepillo de dientes así que alistate porque tengo que salir hoy a una entrevista de trabajo.- le entregó el cepillo y buscó la ropa para cambiarse. 

Y se puede saber porqué dejaste Phantomhive, ¿será que te incomoda tanto a ver a mi hermano como tu jefe?

Más bien es tu hermano el que no tiene ningún amor por el personal con una antigüedad menor a 5 meses ni los pasantes. Se fue a lo fácil y aplicó el tijeretazo. 

Y que te pasó cuando lo viste… no sentiste ganas de tirártelo porque somos idénticos. 

Pues no, el tiene esa aura de “apartate de mi criatura inferior, no mereces ni respirar el mismo aire que yo”. - sacando pecho y colocando una mano como si estuviera apartando a la multitud. 

Si eso es muy como él, aún así se las arregla para ser el hermano carismático. - dijo con una media sonrisa. 

Yo creí que ese era tu papel, aunque nunca te he visto en un entorno laboral así que allí podrías ponerte la capa de súper villano como todo gerente que se precie de tal. 

Suelo abusar de mi posición para ver sufrir y humillarse por conservar el puesto así que soy un poco malo, pero creo que lo súper villano es demasiado. - su mirada brillaba con malicia. 

Que bueno que no trabajo para ti, solo espero que los neo zelandeses sean más amables que los ingleses, ellos tienen el sol y la playa así que no tienen excusas. 

Sigues con esa idea tonta de irte, yo debería ser incentivo suficiente como para que te quieras quedar a vivir en Londres.- cruzó las piernas desde la cama mientras solo vestía su camisa mirando en forma seductora. 

Ya deja eso y vístete de una vez que tengo que llegar a esa entrevista. Entiendo que tengas argumentos para ser vanidoso pero creí que los ingleses cultivaban la modestia como una gran virtud. - se dio vuelta para no tentarse y preparar ese desayuno. 

Después de la entrevista cuales son tus planes, podríamos ir a comer por ahí.

Pues va a tener que ser a una cadena de comida rápida porque a esta altura del mes estoy crocante de seca. 

Tacaña lo estás ahorrando…. Bueno está bien comer comida poco saludable de vez en cuando no hará ningún daño.- se colocó los pantalones y fue por ese café cargado. 

Cuando salió de la entrevista fue a un conocido local de los arcos amarillos a celebrar con un combo grande haber sido seleccionada para el puesto de trabajo. Sorprendente pero real solo había estado de paro por 4 días gracias a su previsión de haber estado aplicando 2 meses antes de su rescisión anticipada. Eligió una mesa con vista al jardín mientras esperaba el número para retirar su pedido cuando un niño de 3 años se subió a la silla. No ocultó su sorpresa al descubrir que era el mismo niño que había fotografiado en el London Eye. Astre la saludó con un beso en la boca bastante casto para los que acostumbra a dar. El que sí no pudo ocultar su turbación fue el espejo de Astre al descubrir que iba a sentarse a comer en la misma mesa que la empleada que había despedido 4 días atrás. 

Hola CEO veo que disfruta su domingo en familia, lo felicito por el nuevo bebé ojala que sea una niña así pueda comprarle las cosas tan bonitas que vienen para las niñas. - sonrió sin malicia pero al parecer a su ex jefe no le pareció tan sincera. 

Muchas gracias yo también deseo que sea niña, pero hasta ahora no ha querido dejarse ver. Astre nos hablo de su chica mucho y teníamos ganas de conocerte (N/A) mi nombre es Elizabeth pero puedes decirme Lizzy. 

Un gusto Lizzy ya habrá tiempo suficiente para que descubras que tu cuñado te estuvo timando todo este tiempo. 

No he dicho nada que no sea cierto, voy a ordenar así que díganme que quieren. - momento después fue al mostrador. 

Lo supiste todo el tiempo y no dijiste nada. - la miró con reproche. 

Bueno no creí que fuera algo relevante, solo soy una simple pasante y de todas formas mi tiempo hubiera terminado el mes siguiente. Lamento que hayas asumido antes de que terminara mi pasantía así te hubieras ahorrado el momento incómodo. Si te sirve de algo quiero que sepas que ya conseguí nuevo trabajo en una empresa que también trabaja en Nueva Zelanda por lo que te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Cuando sonó el timbre se levantó para retirar su pedido, Astre junto a ella se colocó para retirar su combo y la cajita feliz para su sobrino Cedric. 

Lo estás disfrutando ¿no? Me refiero al momento difícil que le estás haciendo pasar a tu hermano. 

Si lo hago, pero es el karma por todas las veces que lo hizo conmigo.- su sonrisa deslumbrante era indicio de una pequeña venganza de hermano pequeño. 

Cuando volvieron con los pedidos el CEO Ciel Phantomhive se encontraba distrayendo a su hijo en las hamacas del jardín mientras Lizzy los esperaba con la mirada aguda. 

Y desde cuando conoces a mi lindo cuñadito, Londres es muy grande como para que solo sea casualidad. 

Lo conocí hace 5 meses en un club de Londres cuando salí con amigas a celebrar mi primer mes en la ciudad y una cosa llevó a la otra. La cuestión es que se nos hizo costumbre encontrarnos ocasionalmente pero no estes tan celosa, solo soy una amiga de las muchas que tiene Astre.- esbozó una sonrisa lobuna. 

Lizzy se puso lívida cuando se encontró con esos ojos que vieron a través de ella. Cuando miró a Astre solo encontró una sonrisa divertida y cómplice en su rostro. Al parecer había encontrado a una compañera de juegos. 

No estoy celosa…. no sé que te dio esta impresión equivocada, solo me preocupo por Astre y sus desastrosas elecciones de pareja . - su sonrisa se esforzaba en aparecer pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos. 

Entonces mis disculpas querida, solo que la seriedad con que lo decías no son las propias del “amor” de familia. Pero no te culpo la fantasía de los gemelos suele ser común, aunque aburrida para mi gusto si me lo preguntas. - comenzó a comer su hamburguesa en forma despreocupada. 

Ciel entró con su pequeño sin ser consciente del ambiente incómodo y esbozó una mirada inocente que parecería imposible en ese rostro presumido suyo de siempre, sin embargo allí estaba. Le parecía extraño ver esa sonrisa de diablillo en su gemelo (tan escasa en su rostro habitualmente serio) y sin embargo parecía que alrededor de N/A lo hacía con frecuencia por la naturalidad con que esta mujer lo tomaba. 

Dime una cosa cuales son tus intenciones con mi hermano menor, Astre nunca suele hablar de mujeres y menos presentarlas a la familia, en ese sentido somos bastante conservadores y reservados. - la miró escrutándola para detectar señales secretas de algún plan en contra de su adorado gemelo. 

Aprecio tu honestidad Ciel, pero hasta que entraste hace 4 días por la puerta de Phantomhive Building, no sabía que Astre se apellidaba Phantomhive. Todo lo que sabía es como se llamaba, que trabajaba en Funtom Co. Como gerente y nada más; de todas formas no necesitaba detalles de su vida para tirármelo por lo que me queda de estadía en Londres. 

Entonces era cierto lo que decía el viejo de Tanaka… te vas a Nueva Zelanda, ¿por que nos la presentas Astre? - su hermano lo miraba con reprobación. 

Porque les quiso ver la cara para darles una lección, creo que deberían bajarle un cambio eso de insistirle con que encuentre una novia para casarse… ahora no es necesario llegar a los 30 años casado, tu hermano se va a casar cuando encuentre a la adecuada déjenlo ser. 

Astre sonrió complacida ante la defensa férrea de su amante, ya que significaba que no era del todo indiferente, solo esta siendo un poco obstinada. 

Ciel hizo burbujear su cola con fastidio, su hermano decidió ser terco en ese aspecto. Era cierto que el tenía más libertad en ese aspecto como segundo hijo pero aún así su padre estaba preocupado por la sexualidad de Astre desde el incidente con Sebastian. 

Luego que terminaron sus combos pidieron el sundae y se despidieron cada cual por su lado a proseguir con sus labores. Astre se fue con su peor es nada como acostumbraba a desaparecer cada fin de semana. 

Al menos ahora ya sabemos donde está cuando falta a cada reunión familiar los domingos, parece que quiere aprovechar a follársela todo lo que el cuerpo le de hasta que ella le diga adiós dentro de 7 meses.- resopló confundido porque no entendía el esquema que estaba planeando su hermano. 

Ciel yo no creo que sea solo eso…. Pasa mucho tiempo con ella como si quisiera convencerla que se quede; al inicio debe haber sido una amante ocasional pero si terminó desarrollando sentimientos por ella ten por seguro que tu hermano desplegará todo su arsenal para obligarla a quedarse. - Lizzy se sintió contrariada ya que no sabía que pensar de esa mujer. Ella no era como todas las otras/os que Astre había tenido porque todavía era libre y claramente no estaba dispuesta a bailar al son de la melodía de sirena que cantara su cuñado. 

¿Y que te pareció mi familia? A mi me parecen encantadores… no te dan ganas que también sean los tuyos.- le cruzó el paso con una sonrisa vivaz y una inclinación de cabeza que lo hacia ver achuchable. 

Solo digo… pobre de tu familia que no sabe que tienen infiltrado al mismo diablo entre ellos. Si son como lindos y perfectos …eso porque mejor será que me calle. 

Si no me interesara tu opinión sincera no te la pediría, no seas cobarde y habla.

Bueno tu lo pediste tu lo tienes: que Lizzy es una de esas cuñadas cariñosas y tu hermano es un cornudo conciente y lo sabe. De tus padres probablemente sean del tipo de mantener un matrimonio no importa lo mal avenido pese a todo, aunque debería confirmarlo para saberlo….. y por las impresiones que tuvieron sobre mi, lo más probable es que sean racistas/xenofobos y terriblemente elitistas. La verdad es que no quisieran que fueran nada mio. Lo que me hace suponer es que me has seleccionado pura y exclusivamente para incordiar a tu familia. - esperó expectante la respuesta sincera y sin sarcasmo velado de Astre. 

No solo lo hago para incordiar a mi familia, es mi gusto personal en esto sabes. Pero es cierto que son un tanto elitistas, pero no son racistas o xenofobos sino no podrían hacer los negocios que hacen alrededor del mundo. Solo son precavidos pues los arribistas sociales son frecuentes en nuestro circulo, pero es cierto que no ven con buenos ojos que nos involucremos con gente de afuera de nuestro ámbito social. Y si son conservadores pero no intransigentes si las cosas no funcionan bien… en cuanto a Lizzy acertaste, ella siempre se pone celosa cuando presento una novia y Ciel finge hacerse el tonto porque creo que me ama demasiado o quizás eso los incentiva, les costó bastante concebir a Cedric antes de la táctica del triángulo. 

Y tu cuñada de quien fue novia primero, por su problema de confusión de gemelos. 

Siempre fue la prometida de mi hermano, pero la conocemos de toda la vida porque es nuestra prima hermana. Aunque si bien hicimos lo típico de gemelos de compartir las chicas aprovechando que nos vemos igual…. Lizzy siempre supo quien era quien así que si estuvo con ambos fue voluntario. 

Eso es retorcido y debería ser ilegal. No se que es más chocante si lo de tu hermano sabiendo que de vez en cuando se tira canas al aire con el hermano gemelo o el hecho de que todo sea tan endogámico…. Tengo un montón de primos y nunca los vi de esa forma. 

Bueno a esta altura casi todos en nuestro círculo somos parientes en mayor o menor grado, así que si me preguntas de elegir una pareja para tener hijos, lo haré con alguien que no sea mi pariente aunque sea fuera del circulo de oro y no les guste a mis familiares.

Yo creo que tu hermano solo esta esperando como un leopardo agazapado a que encuentres a tu esposa para hacer el truquito del cambio y quedar a mano. Tu hermano no te ama tanto como tu piensas. 

Es una posibilidad, adoptaré su misma táctica de hacerme el tonto y seremos felices los 4. 

Y tanto que lo criticaron al pobre Maluma por retratar fielmente esa realidad… en fin eso es de las cosas que no haría. Si me comprometo a cierto nivel con alguien lo mínimo que espero es lealtad, de la misma forma que en la yakuza así que jamás engañaría a mi pareja. Si no lo quiero más se lo digo de una y lo dejo inmediatamente. 

Y conmigo espero que te portes bien, siempre quiero ser el único en la vida de mis chicas y me hago cargo de mi egoísmo.- la abrazó en forma posesiva. 

No tengo tiempo para tener otras aventuras ni presupuesto. Las tendré cuando me establezca en Nueva Zelanda, si quieres visitarme algún día solo me contactas y te voy a buscar al aeropuerto y te llevo a la aventura. Podrás contarle a tus nietos cuando abrazaste un kiwi o un casuario te correteo en el patio trasero de la reserva de aves. 

Espero que a lo largo de mi vida tenga anécdotas más interesantes que contarles a mis nietos que ir a manosear pájaros que no vuelan. 

¡Pero que herejía estás diciendo! Las aves corredoras son lo más, es lo más cerca que estarás de tocar a un dinosaurio vivo. 

Eso hasta que logren hacer lo de Jurasic Park, entonces podré tocar a uno verdadero. 

Uy no puedo esperar hasta el 2021 cuando completen la secuela final de Jurasic World y ver como los dinosaurios hacer una buena masacre y extinguen a la raza humana…. Ver uno vivo sería un sueño. 

Eres el peor ser humano de la historia al entusiasmarse con un panorama así. Si viajo hasta allá va a ser para desquitarme porque probablemente no encontré a otra amante tan divertida como tu. 

Cuanto pesimismo hombre, cuando te enamores de verdad vas a ver que querrás estar con ella todo lo que puedas y nunca la encontrarás aburrida hasta que pasen los 3 años que es lo que dura el amor.- sonrió en forma brillante. 

Por un momento pensé que me dirías algo profundo y motivador para salirme con esto… y que pasa si te digo que ya me enamoré, que no quiero que te vayas.- la miró con los ojos azules tristes, una expresión que nunca le había visto. 

Uy que alguien me saque de este momento tan incómodo. Te juro que no tenía ninguna intención de ilusionarte ni nada, fui clara desde el principio que esto no duraría. No me voy hacer cargo de la culpa… no vas a psicopatearme. - se encogió como si quisiera desaparecer. 

No quiero psicopatearte, pero a pesar de que inicié esto sabiendo que lo nuestro tenía fecha de caducidad, igual se me salió de las manos y comencé a sentir que deseaba que fuera pronto viernes para vernos. Creo que incluso luego de dejarte en tu casa el sábado a la madrugada me habías flechado. 

Eso es porque piensas con la cabeza de abajo, no te puedes enamorar de una persona que cruzaste dos palabras y te prestó un agujero para que de desfogaras. Necesitas ayuda profesional porque no es normal hombre, ya tienes 30 años como para que confundas la calentura con algo más profundo. 

No tienes que ser tan burda, que tu no creas en el amor a primera vista no quiere decir que no exista. Ahora que lo pienso debe ser mi castigo por mi comportamiento anterior, he tenido numerosos amantes ocasionales sin importarme los sentimientos de esas personas porque para mí solo eran objetos para mi satisfacción. Supongo que es justo que este colado por alguien que no me corresponda….

Habla por ti, porque yo no te cosifico ni nada parecido, mi error fue permitir que ese sábado a la tarde pasaras a mi apartamento. Pero a diferencia de ti sabía que aunque no me fuera a ninguna parte esto no está destinado a funcionar. La diferencia de nivel socio económico pesa lo quieras o no y no me digas lo contrario porque es obvio que la familia de tu hermano no le agradé ni un poco a pesar de estar más cercanos generacionalmente. Eso sin contar con nuestras diferencias culturales, por algo los matrimonios mixtos tienden a fracasar. - se alejó de Astre para que quedara en claro lo que pretendía transmitir. 

Lo se muy bien…. Al parecer mi primo Eduard luego de la fiesta de aniversario está al borde del divorcio, su esposa es holandesa y nunca están de acuerdo en nada de lo que se refiere a la crianza de sus hijos. - bajó su mirada y camino más despacio. 

Astre creo que deberíamos tomar distancia, tener el tiempo de pensar bien las cosas. Yo me enfocaré en terminar lo de mi tesis y tu sal conoce gente date tiempo de salir poner tus sentimientos en orden para que sepamos con seguridad que es lo que realmente queremos ¿si?

Solo lo haré si tu también lo harás, si vas a pensar que es lo que sientes por mi. 

Supongo que es lo justo y sea lo que sea que cada uno decida el otro lo respetará…. Pero solo dame espacio para que te extrañe un poco.- le advirtió con el dedo en forma amenazadora. 

Bien si es lo que quieres…. Te aseguro que luego vendrás arrastrándote a suplicarme que vuelva contigo. 

Se sintió extraña esa declaración con esa sonrisa un tanto espeluznante y los ojos azules cristalinos de tanta crueldad como si fuera un juego de resistencia/supervivencia. Esa mala sensación del primer sábado volvió ahora con más fuerza. La intuición es sabia y suele advertir de peligros ocultos cuando no tienes pruebas que demuestren su existencia. Esa tarde del sábado decidió que haría caso omiso de ella, Astre definitivamente no es quien dice ser…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta historia Tanaka es muy importante, quiero más momentos Tanaka y nuestro Ciel (Astre) en el manga y lo amo. 
> 
> Friki puede aplicarse a todos los campos, esta mujer es Friki de las aves como Sebastian de los gatos y Astre lo odia un poco menos que a los gatos que les da alergia. 
> 
> Creo que a esta altura queda claro los primeros indicios de que hay algo mal en Astre y en la familia Phantomhive en general. Aquí Lizzy no tiene que disimular ser una niña buena y linda porque no estamos en el siglo XIX, por lo que su comportamiento es el de una heredera millonaria, consentida de origen noble. Es la esposa de Ciel, no esperen que no sea elitista cuando en el canon está obsesionada con ser la condesa Phantomhive.


	4. Digo que no, pero te psicopateo

...Y tu problema está en no poder ver. Que el fin no justifica los medios, no. Ya está, se fue, no sé, que te vaya bien. Acá se duerme tranquilo, allá no lo sé..... “Incontinencia Verbal, Las pastillas del Abuelo”.

Volvió sola a su apartamento cuando Mia llamó para avisar que se dirigía a su casa. Cuando colgó la llamada se apresuró a llegar y preparar algo rápido para comer y puso unas cervezas en el refrigerador. Apenas pasó media hora y Mía llegó con mas cervezas en la mano pues tenía que conversar. 

Bien llegas justo antes que la pizza esté lista así que comencemos con las cervezas y conversemos. - chocó las latas y bebieron un sorbo generoso. 

Fría es la mejor y estas te quedaron de película. Dime ¿volviste a ver al bombón ese? - Mía preguntó luego de varias semanas de no verla. 

Por un motivo desconocido nunca le había mencionado que desde ese viernes no había dejado de frecuentarlo por temor a que se lo tomara a mal, ya que ella se cansaba de ir a los clubes y no conseguir tener una relación estable desde que se divorció hace 3 años. También porque la mayoría de las veces que se encontraban era para hablar de la última conquista de Mía, pero era un tanto extraño sacara a colación ese hecho ocurrido 5 meses atrás. 

“¿Qué se supone que tengo que responder? No puedo decirle que me lo estuve tirando todo este tiempo y nunca se lo dije…. No por la forma en la que lo deseaba tan mal.” Sabes una cosa curiosa que ocurrió antes de dejar Phantomhive Building, vi a alguien exactamente igual a él pero no era él 100% confirmado. Era el nuevo CEO que me cortó la cabeza. 

No me digas que pensando que era él te le insinuaste y por eso te echó.

No, sabes que no soy tan audaz, se que no es él porque no parecía conocerme y toda su actitud era diferente…. De esa que dice aléjate de mí poca cosa. Por eso creo que un tipo así solo asistiría a esos club exclusivos. 

Entonces al que tuviste es al gemelo de oro más joven.- saco de su cartera una revista de ricos y famosos y en la tapa estaban ambos posando majestuosamente en la portada.

Woow nunca pensé que fueras toda una cholula Mía, y pensar que renegabas de esas cosas en nuestro país.- escondió la cara en su codo como si quisiera llorar. 

N/A sos una tarada es obvio que la compré para averiguar quien era ese hermoso extraño que te tiraste en ese club de mala muerte. A pesar de que dijiste que era habitué nunca más pude verlo otra vez. Cuando le pregunte al barman me dijo que solía desaparecer cuando encontraba una novia.- se tomó a fondo blanco lo que le quedaba en la lata. 

No te desanimes que la perseverancia hace al maestro, si el barman dijo eso quiere decir que volverá cuando rompa con su novia y que no suele estar por mucho tiempo atado a nadie. - hizo un esfuerzo en esconder su incomodidad ya que siempre supuso que Astre había continuado con sus aventuras nocturnas de cazador de pollitas. 

De todas formas el tipo te mintió descaradamente porque no era ningún gerente de Funtom…. Ese potro es el dueño. Y no solo eso, su hermano gemelo mayor a parte de ser el nuevo manda más de Phantomhive Building es el próximo conde de Phantomhive. ¿ Cómo te quedó el ojo?

Me dejas adonadada, nunca pensé que por mi cosita pasara tanta topetitud. Fuera de broma ¡¡no se para qué me trajiste esa revista si ya me contaste todos los spoilers maldita!!

Ups lo siento amiga es que no me pude contener porque tenía bronca de que justo a vos que no salís nunca te tocara un tipo que valiera la pena y yo sigo ligandome puros don nadie. - intentó decirlo medio en broma pero se notaba a leguas una envidia injustificada. 

Mía de todas formas fue un polvo no entiendo que puede enfadarte tanto si no soy su novia ni nada parecido. Es más…. Ninguna mujer que no tenga origen noble o sea la heredera de un imperio económico tiene posibilidades de tener alguna relación con posibilidades de matrimonio. Amiga el cuento de la cenicienta no existe.- le palmeó el hombro consolándola. 

Ah mierda lo se y si tuvieras algo con un tipo así te odiaría porque no me lo entregaste para hipnotizarlo con tanta belleza.- acarició su cuerpo curvilíneo muy segura de sus atractivos. 

“Si justamente es por eso que no te lo dije, intentarías metertele por los ojos para quitármelo como lo hiciste con Matías, tu primo, cuando mostró interés en mi; solo no te guardo rencor porque pude conocer a su primo Martín y tuve un noviazgo maravilloso hasta que el tiempo hizo lo suyo.” 

Ese pensamiento fugaz la hizo darse cuenta que quizás Astre no era tan intrascendente en su vida. Aunque se negaba a reconocerlo y decía que estaba bien si tenia a otras amigas, el solo hecho de verlo con alguien que conocía bien la hizo sentir celos. Tener conciencia de ese hecho fue desagradable e incómodo pero sobre todo contradictorio si pensaba irse a Nueva Zelanda para no volver jamás. 

Esa noche Mía insistió otra vez que la acompañe al club otra vez para probar suerte pero rechazó su oferta una vez más. La saludó en la puerta y le gritó en plena calle deseándole suerte en la cacería nocturna. Sintió una sensación incomoda de ser observada que la hizo estremecer por lo que se apresuró a subir y cerrar con llave la puerta de entrada. No alcanzó a ver el auto negro del otro lado de la calle arrancar y salir después de que cerró la puerta. 

Mía fue una vez más al club con la esperanza de encontrarlo, ese hombre era todo lo que siempre había soñado por lo que si lograba enredarlo estaría donde siempre pensó que pertenecía. Como la hija de un importante terrateniente con más de 2000 hectáreas de campos cultivables y de ganadería creía que con su marido, hijo de una influyente familia de la sociedad londinense, le aseguraría su pase a fiestas elegantes. Lamentablemente cuando se divorcio el circulo que pareció haberla recibido con los brazos abiertos se cerró herméticamente. Cuando lo vio apoyado en la barra tuvo el impulso de hacer su bailecito de la victoria. Se sentó sugestivamente mostrando más piel de la que correspondía y pidió un martini, como el caballero que estaba en su mira. 

Vaya así que regresaste, hace mucho tiempo que no venías por acá.- decidió abrir el juego con un ataque frontal, nunca fue una mujer tímida. 

Si es que por hoy me liberé del yugo. Un hombre de vez en cuando necesita algo de variedad en su menú. - su mirada repleta de orgullo la recorrió entera como si mirara a una potranca para comprar. 

Me pregunto cual de los dos es… la verdad es que en la revista se ven como si fueran el espejo del otro. - 

Por esta noche puedo ser el que prefieras… y si te animas hasta puedo llamar a mi lindo hermano para que tengamos un trío. La otra vez estabas muy cómoda teniendo que atender a dos hombres sin ayuda. ¿Y tu amiga no vino contigo? Que malo de su parte, podríamos haber tenido una experiencia interesante los cuatro. - su mirada condescendiente fue acompañada por una sonrisa más orgullosa todavía. 

Mi amiga es una aburrida, salvo esa vez, no volvió a salir nunca más de noche y se la pasa trabajando y con lo de su tesina de final de carrera. Entre nosotros no se como te la follaste porque es súper mustia, aunque no la culpo con lo fuerte que estás.- se mordió el labio inferior con deseo. 

“Y soy yo en que no entiende cómo tu y N/A son amigas. O mejor dicho la amistad es en un solo sentido porque no tienes reparos en avanzar sobre el ex de tu amiga.”

Su mano acarició el muslo desnudo de Mía para sentir su suavidad. Mía no perdió tiempo y comenzó a deslizar su dedo por la camisa entreabierta mientras se acercaba más a su cuerpo. Ni siquiera perdieron tiempo bailando ni conversando salieron del local muy acaramelados y la condujo hacia un motel cercano destinado a las parejas apasionadas que un reservado era inconveniente para dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías. Cuando ingresaron a la habitación le envió un mensaje de texto con la dirección mientras Mía se iba quitando la ropa. De el bolsillo interno de su abrigo sacó una dosis de cocaína y la cortó sobre la mesa con su tarjeta black sin límites. 

Que pasa con esa cara preciosa, solo es algo para agregarle un poco de picante a la noche además créeme que la necesitaras para tener la resistencia suficiente como para aguantar el trío. - dijo como si estuviera tomándose una aspirina cuando inhaló media linea. 

Mía nunca había sido buena en ir en contra la corriente en su afán de se aceptada en un grupo, no quiso pasar como cobarde o aburrida por lo que aceptó inhalar la linea que preparó para ella. Luego de unos momentos comenzó a sentirse más eufórica y desinhibida. La colocó a 4 patas y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza sin importarle si se sentía bien o si lo disfrutaba. Luego de utilizarla un buen rato como su muñeca hinchable abrió la puerta y entró su relevo. Cuando comenzó a decaer el efecto volvieron a servirle una línea y se turnaron entre ambos para usarla de juguete o sacarle información sobre su vida privada. El domingo Mía despertó a la mañana desnuda en la cama sin poder recordar muy bien de lo sucedido anoche solo tuvo la sensación de que había logrado estar con ambos gemelos, dándose por satisfecha al haber superado a N/A. 

Cuando agarró su bolso abierto se encontró que su instagram estaba abierto y en el fondo del bolso una bolsita con cocaína con una nota pegada que decía: Gracias por la noche maravillosa. 

Mía llegó a su departamento y decidió darse un baño de espuma para felicitarse a sí misma por su logro cuando su mirada se desvió hacia la bolsita que la dejó en su mesa de luz junto con la nota. Luego de comer algo decidió gastar su domingo reponiendo energías durmiendo porque su cuerpo se sentía adolorido. - “Espero tener otra oportunidad de tener un nuevo encuentro con esos gemelos, nunca me han dejado de cama”. 

A mitad de la tarde despertó intranquila solo teniendo la idea fija en ese regalo especial. Su intención inicial fue conservarlo como un recuerdo de esa noche intensa pero al pasar las horas el cuerpo le pedía una buena dosis. Recordó en la forma en que Astre o Ciel (no estaba muy segura de cual de los dos era) le había enseñado a cortarla. Enrolló la nota y aspiró una nueva dosis que al tardar más el efecto buscado preparó una nueva más corta. 

“Así que este es el truco, que pena haber pasado tantos años sin esta sensación, tengo que salir a disfrutar la noche ahora que estoy renovada”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cholula: persona que vive pendiente de los famosos, conoce su vida, con quién salen o cuanto ganan. En Argentina también es una persona que persigue a los famosos para sacarse fotos y salir ella misma en las revistas junto al famoso para mostrar en la familia o redes sociales. 
> 
> Cosita: forma infantil de decir vagina. 
> 
> Topetitud: palabra nueva inventada que significa que algo es muy fashion, o de mucho prestigio y nivel. 
> 
> A todo el mundo le ha tocado la amiga egocéntrica como Mia, la que te roba todos los novios o quiere llevarse toda la atención. En realidad es gente muy insegura que necesita validación permanente del exterior para sentirse valioso, algo que es muy peligroso si te topas con alguien como Astre o Ciel, especializados en explotar las debilidades de la gente para destruirlas por simple diversión. Son dos gemelos muy malos.....


	5. El Mal no descansa

Y acá me ves, tratando de explicar, Que lo que se hace con el corazón Se hace sin condición. “Incontinencia Verbal, Las pastillas del Abuelo”.

Ciel llegó el domingo a la madrugada y se bañó en uno de los cuartos de invitados de la mansión familiar. Había aprendido por las malas en que meterse en la misma cama que Lizzy sin haber eliminado cualquier mínimo rastro de olor era una pésima idea. Desde que Lizzy había quedado en cinta otra vez sabía que se había iniciado el suplicio.

Al principio era que por que el heredero no venía; habían caído en la espiral descendente de tener horarios fijos para hacerlo, en determinada posición, que había desgastado la pareja. Cuando estuvieron al borde del divorcio recién Lizzy se detuvo pero el daño ya estaba hecho. 

Para evitar el escándalo del divorcio recurrieron a cualquier medio para reavivar la pasión inicial. Incluso involucrar a su hermano en sus juegos sexuales. Fue en ese entonces que logró quedar en cinta de Cedric y tenía la seguridad que era suyo porque su hermano tomó la precaución de usar condón en sus encuentros. 

Ahora este nuevo hijo llegó sin advertencia, estaba mal decirlo, pero Ciel no podía ser sincero cuando la gente lo felicitaba por el nuevo hijo. No era el niño en sí sino el efecto que tenía sobre Lizzy que desataba toda su neurosis maternal. Primero la susceptibilidad exagerada que proscribía cualquier tipo de humor por más inocente que era la broma. Ciel enojado optaba por no hablar, comunicar cosas mínimas o ejecutivas. Así comenzó una rutina de irse a primera hora de la mañana al trabajo y con tal de estar ocupado le insistió a su padre que le cediera el mando de Phantomhive Building para tener una excusa de estar ocupado hasta los fines de semana. 

A diferencia de su hermano Astre, el no era adicto al trabajo, el sabía disfrutar de sus momentos de ocio, pero lamentablemente en su vida parecía que no tenía oportunidad de relajarse y disfrutar de las instalaciones de su mansión desde que se casó con su novia elegida a dedo por sus padres. De ahí su mal humor el resto de la semana al estar agotado física y emocionalmente. Cuando ya no daba más escapaba a la casa moderna de su hermano a buscar algo de consuelo. Ese domingo a la tarde cuando Lizzy se negó a cumplir sus deberes de esposa alegando que dañaría al bebé, se fue dando un portazo a su lugar en el mundo.

La relación que tenía con Astre era especial, un vínculo tan profundo que nadie lo entendería. Y era a su vez quien mejor lo entendía en el mundo, su alma gemela. Por eso cuando su hermanito estaba en problemas o deprimido como ahora, tenía el deber de ayudarlo a superar la crisis. Y que mejor forma de superar una decepción amorosa que con una salida de cacería y un poco de acoso a la ex como le gustaba a Astre. 

Los Phantomhive y el rechazo era algo que no caminaban juntos. Phantomhive por generaciones iban dejando tras de si corazones rotos pero nunca los dejaban. Si lo hacían había siempre una segunda parte para desquitarse y ser ellos los que abandonen. Y Ciel pensaba que su hermano iba por la revancha merecida, por lo que se valdría de cualquier medio para preservar el orgullo familiar. 

El tener todos los datos de Mía podían acceder a datos de N/A que no obtendrían de otra forma ya que la ex de su hermano aparte de ser muy cautelosa de la información que le suministraba era totalmente analógica. Era un fantasma en la redes sociales y lo único que participaba era dejando comentarios en los videos de youtubers como reacción. Fue lo contrario a su amiga que mostraba cada aspecto pequeño de su vida al mundo virtual, dando un valioso caudal de información al tener todas sus cuentas en acceso público. 

Fue así que se enteró que sus amigos viajarían dentro de una semana a visitarlas y se repartirían en en el departamento de N/A y el suyo respectivamente. También quienes eran los padres de N/A que al parecer los padres de Mia eran sus padrinos de bautismo. En sus contactos pudo identificar el nombre o apodo de la madre de N/A. 

Encontraste algo interesante acosador de las redes sociales.- Astre bromeó mientras le servía una taza de macchiatto y bombones de licor a su hermano. 

Claro que encontré algo señor cómodo… creo que deberías hacer tú este trabajo ya que es tu crush no el mío. 

Vamos, no tengo la paciencia suficiente para pasar horas mirando a través de fotos de perfil, además admite que el vouyerismo es una cosa tuya. Y encontraste algo de su familia o amigos.

Sus amigos estarán la semana que viene haciendo turismo, se quedarán en la casa de la fiestera y de tu ex. Pero como tu hermano es el mejor también conseguí el perfil de su madre. 

Eso si me interesa entra que quiero ver como es.- se sentó a su lado esperando que la máquina ingrese al perfil. 

Ah bueno no la hacía tan moderna, se viste bastante juvenil y a la moda. Según lo que parece es viuda y esta en pareja porque no hay forma de que este tipo sea el padre de N/A. Tiene cara de viejo libidinoso…. Mira esta foto donde están pretendiendo ser la familia feliz.- Ciel con su ojo entrenado de chantajista profesional señaló un hallazgo. 

No me gusta, desvía la mirada hacia la hija mientras le toca el culo a la madre…. Creo que ya tenemos un buen motivo porque no quiere regresar a su país y huir hacia Nueva Zelanda. Dicen que vienen el mes que viene también de turismo, seguro que pretenden quedarse en el departamento de N/A pero es una caja de fósforo así que imagino que estarán muy apretados. 

Esa es una buena oportunidad para marcar terreno no te parece, incluso creo que deberías hacerlo con sus amigos porque serán un grupo mixto. 

Creo que tengo una buena idea pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda y tus influencias para ejecutar el plan. 

Sabes que te adoro pero esto va a ser otro precio hermanito, vas a tener que compensarme muy bien por tanto esfuerzo. 

Te aseguro que será algo que nos hará feliz a ambos ¿no siempre dices que mi felicidad es la tuya?- lanzó su mirada de cachorrito a su hermano porque sabía que no podría decirle que no. 

Esta bien, pero más te vale que sea algo que valga la pena y que nuestros padres acepten. Sabes que desde que te salvaron el culo con lo de Sebastian no están muy contentos contigo. Tu que siempre fuiste su angelito inocente….

Pues en lo de Sebastian no fui yo solo. Tu también tuviste mucho que ver en eso, solo asumí toda la culpa porque estabas a punto de casarte y la tía Frances no habría apreciado el escándalo.- le dio una mueca amarga a su gemelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Juego de gemelos? Cuando dije pobre Sebastian era eso. Poco a poco nos adentraremos en los oscuros pasillos donde se esconde el flaco esqueleto de Sebastian.


	6. La Mentira tiene patas cortas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy actualice dos capítulos.

Camino por la calle cuando vio a Mía del otro lado de la calle con la mirada extraviada. Cuando le saludó esta permaneció impávida como si no la reconociera. Miró ambos lados de la calle y decidió ir a su encuentro, solo cuando tocó su hombro la reconoció. 

Mía estás bien ¿no? Quieres que te acompañe a casa o ibas al trabajo. - se extraño que estuviera un lunes por la mañana con ropa de noche en lugar de estar lista para ir al trabajo. 

No tu ve al trabajo, yo me voy a casa y aviso que ingreso mas tarde. Luego hablamos de mi hermano y sus amigos que vienen esta semana. - la despidió apática caminando rumbo a su apartamento. 

Mierda no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que llegar al trabajo. Debería buscar otro apartamento en que pueda llegar caminando al trabajo.

Caminó hacia el metro apresurada cuando se encontró la puerta cerrada por una protesta gremial. Giró en redondo para tomar el bus pues los taxis aparte de ser caros a esa hora iban ocupados. Cuando iba a cruzar la calle un Phantom negro le cortó el paso. 

Parece que hoy Londres es un caos, que tal si te acerco al trabajo solo por esta vez sin que dejemos de lado el acuerdo de darnos un tiempo. - Astre se asomó por la ventanilla baja dando una oferta ya que no es como si hubieran terminado mal. 

Bueno no me hará daño aceptar tu generosa oferta por esta vez y muchas gracias.- se subió al asiento del pasajero. 

¿A donde vamos señorita?

A la sede de Brandersen Building por favor. 

¿Ese no es nuestro principal rival? Por que demonios de todas las empresas constructoras tenía que ser de ellos. Mi hermano te arrojó a los brazos del enemigo.- no ocultó su molestia. 

Si quieres me bajo enseguida antes que te de un ataque cardíaco, además ellos tienen proyectos activos en Nueva Zelanda, y por eso le agradecí a tu hermano el sábado que me despidiera. - abrió de nuevo la puerta con la intención clara de bajarse. 

No deja, yo te llevo pero en algún momento tendrás que compensarme por este inmenso favor que te hago y con intereses. - le agarró el brazo para impedir que bajara. 

Mientras no sea un riñón o algo parecido acepto. Y gracias porque otro hubiera seguido de largo porque no tenemos ningún tipo de relación. - se sintió rara al decirlo, pero en realidad no es que antes tuvieran alguna relación convencional tampoco. 

Sería un bastardo si no lo hiciera luego de todos los lindos momentos que compartimos. Además solo nos estamos dando un tiempo, no quiere decir que en el futuro no vayamos a retomarlo con más seriedad. - puso en marcha su auto de lujo. 

Vaya a pesar que me subí un montón de veces nunca me había fijado que era de caja manual. Haces bien con la otra se le quita la emoción del cambio de marchas, además de ser menos confiables para mí. 

No sabía que podías conducir, bueno si me pasa algo ya se a quien llamar cuando nadie pueda venir a auxiliarme. - con media sonrisa le acarició la rodilla sin despegar los ojos del frente. 

¿Y que pasa con tu súper hermano? Pensé que por la magia de los gemelos se presentían cuando el otro estaba en dificultades sin el uso de celular. Obviamente sería el primero en auxiliarte para cobrarse el favor luego y molestarte en el proceso. 

A veces es así, pero en el caso de problemas de manejo me temo que mi gemelo es inútil porque nunca aprendió a manejar y depende de un chófer para todo. 

Bueno hay mucha gente que tiene miedo de conducir con el tráfico tan agresivo de estos días. Mi madre tampoco aprendió y eso que le sería muy útil por las distancias enormes de mi zona, pero lo solucionó con un novio…. ¿Y tu cuñada?

Puf, ella es peor que mi hermano así que si les pasa algo en su casa dependen del personal porque están aislados por kilómetros de campo. 

Bueno ya llegamos señorita ahora mi pago.- la tomó de la nuca y la besó con pasión.

Gracias otra vez. Que te vaya bien.- se bajó rápido con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. 

Claro que me va a ir bien… por que sé que solo pasó un día pero ya me estás extrañando horrores.- sonrió en forma maligna mientras arrancaba a toda velocidad.

A la salida del trabajo fue directo a su casa para llamar a Mía por lo de esta mañana. Al parecer todavía no había llegado a su casa pese a lo tarde que era. Comenzó a preocuparse porque si había algo que su amiga no es , es ser irresponsable. Por hoy dejaría ese asunto para mañana porque estaba agotada de su primer día de trabajo, le costaría agarrar el ritmo tan distinto a Phantomhive Building. De todas formas debía encontrarlo pronto buscar su nicho porque todavía tenía en vista permanecer en la empresa para que la enviaran a Nueva Zelanda. Con un trabajo se le facilitarían mucho las cosas. 

Era miércoles por la tarde y a pesar de que intentó comunicarse con ella no pudo encontrarla. Se acercaba la fecha en la que el hermano de Mía su novia, Matías y Martín con su novio llegaban y todavía no sabía en que vuelo ni a que hora. 

“Creo que tendré que llamar a mamá ya que no hay ningún posteo en sus redes”. 

Mía se encontraba frenética y no se le ocurrió otro lugar que ir al club donde había visto a Ciel o Astre, ya no estaba segura de cual era cual. Tampoco era el día en que solían frecuentar el club pero no estaba de más intentarlo. Terminó usándola toda y desde esta mañana ya no tenía nada en su sistema sintiéndose pésimo. Sus ruegos fueron escuchados cuando lo vio apoyado en la barra con su martini mientras jugaba ociosamente con su aceituna. 

Que bueno que te encuentro no sabía que los miércoles también solías venir a este club. No se como decirlo…. El regalo que me diste…. ¿Tienes algo o donde conseguirlo?

Astre sonrió en forma maligna, cuando le encargó a su hermano que le consiguiera la cocaína, la racionó para que durará 3 días exactos. No era casualidad que estuviera allí ahora…. Sabía que Mía lo buscaría desesperada para conseguir más. Esta nueva variedad modificada había probado ser más adictiva y menos mortal que la original. Un éxito rotundo. 

Claro que se como conseguirlo pero solo por esta vez te daré una dosis porque la necesitas. A partir de ahora tendrás que trabajar para conseguirla. ¡Ep no tan rápido! Yo no hago caridad, esta no es gratis así que la próxima irás a esta dirección y trabajarás por ella. Que la disfrutes.- le agitó la dosis frente a sus narices para levantarla abusando de su mayor altura, hasta que no tomó la tarjeta con la dirección. 

Está bien y gracias. Si quieres puedo pagarte con…. 

No gracias, no me gusta los pagos en especie solo efectivo cariño. Por esta vez te la doy por adelantado pero en adelante ve a ese lugar y a cambio de trabajo conseguirás toda la que quieras.- se despidió de espaldas con un gesto de la mano con la elegancia del Lord ingles que era. 

El jueves por la tarde se despertó apenas a tiempo para ir al aeropuerto por sus amigos para traerlos para que cenaran y luego hacer el reparto de quien se quedaba en la casa de quién. Ese día luego de la gira de ayer por la noche faltó por primera vez al trabajo.

N/A llegó a su apartamento. Preparó algo por anticipado para combatir el frío de Londres y darle una introducción amigable a la cocina inglesa para agasajar a sus amigos. Solo esperaba que les gustara ya que el sabor no era tan condimentado como la cocina de su país. Embaló todo y se dirigió a la calle para llamar a un taxi. Astre la vio subir desde su Phantom estacionado a través de los vidrios polarizados. Encendió el motor y siguió al taxi que continuó al menos 1 km hasta que de detuvo en un edificio de apartamentos más lujoso y amplio que el de N/A. 

Halcón a gavilán pollero reporte el estado de operación acosador nocturno. 

Que demonios, ¿por qué soy un gavilán pollero, al menos debería ser halcón2? …. la pollita vuela del nido y va a la casa de la gallina. 

¿La gallina, por qué gallina de todas las presas?

Sabes que dicen de las gallinas, además le encanta juntar lo huevos, es su estilo. 

¿Por qué eres tan ordinario? no pareces un lord sino un rufián de los barrios bajos. Y que piensas hacer una vez que llegues ahí, la vas a esperar en el auto hasta que salga o pasas a la acción. 

Sabes que no soy de quedarme en la retaguardia, así que me presentare ante sus amigos como corresponde, es lo mínimo de la cortesía si tengo intensiones de ir en serio. 

Lo que no entiendo es tu afán de retenerla cuando quiere irse lejos. Tengo curiosidad de saber como es en la cama para que estés tan enganchado. 

No es solo sexo si me lo preguntas, ella es divertida y es fácil de conversar de cualquier cosa. Además no es celosa ni cargosa, le gusta tener su vida propia así que es a mi punto de vista la mujer ideal. Su único defecto es que quiere vivir en Nueva Zelanda. 

Pues yo no creo que ese sea su defecto, sino que estás enganchado porque no se somete a tus caprichos…. Lo que te gusta es que tienes que trabajar mucho para domesticarla. No es mi gusto pero si te hace feliz….

Lo que pasa es que eres un vago al que le gusta todo servido por eso me mandas a mí para el trabajo sucio con las mujeres y con los deberes con la corona. Bueno te dejo que es hora de entrar en acción, luego te llamo.

¿Se puede saber en que andan metido ustedes dos? Desde hace una semana están confabulados haciendo algo.- preguntó Lizzy con desconfianza ya que cuando Astre andaba en malos pasos su hermano enseguida se acoplaba a la aventura olvidándose que es un hombre casado y futuro conde. 

Solo estoy ayudando a Astre a reconquistar a N/A que le dio calabazas el sábado luego de conocernos. 

¿Qué , por qué?

Pues parece que la chica no estaba con nuestro hermano con intensiones serias… solo pasaba el rato y mi hermano comenzó a ponerse intenso presentándonos de sorpresa. Parece que se asustó y lo cortó. Supuestamente le dijo que se den un tiempo para pensarlo con tranquilidad pero todos sabemos que no es un tiempo. Obvio que Astre no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando se le presenta un reto es la mejor forma de mantener su interés. 

O sea que la está acechando como un cazador a una cierva.- Lizzy rodó los ojos sabiendo que su cuñado cuando estaba en ese plan podía ser bastante truculento. 

Bueno si el es un Phantomhive que esperabas, lleva el instinto de predador en la sangre, además es lo que más le gusta perseguir a una chica que se le resiste hasta que la doblega. Aunque luego de tenerla suele botarlas porque se aburre de ellas. Solo espero que en esta ocasión después de enlazarla con un compromiso se siga resistiendo de otras formas para que mi hermano mantenga el interés. - suspiró cansado. 

Dices un Phantomhive… sin embargo tu nunca me perseguiste ni nada parecido.- Lizzy lo miró herida. 

Mi amor sabes que soy la oveja negra de la familia porque salí un lobo herbívoro y casero como un cachorrito de maltés.- sonrió como un niño inocente porque sabía que de esa forma compraría su mentira.

Es mejor que seas mi cachorrito a que seas un lobo insaciable como tu hermano, me volvería loca de celos si estuvieras con todas esas rameras que pretenden meterseté por los ojos por ser el próximo conde Phantomhive. 

Tu sabes que no tienes que preocuparte eres la única para mi y te amo con todo mi corazón.- con dulces mentiras conseguía mantenerla ilusionada con el matrimonio perfecto. Salvo su padre y su hermano todo el mundo caía bajo sus mentiras. 

Estaba sirviendo la carne estofada cuando tocaron el timbre. Mía le pidió a su amiga que fuera a ver quién podía ser. Dejó que la anfitriona sirviera y fue a intentar calmar a algún posible vecino molesto por lo ruidosos de las visitas. Cuando miró por la mirilla tuvo un pequeño infarto alejándose de la puerta con pánico. 

“Dios mío tengo que salir de aquí ya mismo sin que me vea…. Mía no puede enterarse que le mentí. ¿Por qué está aquí? Maldición este tipo me estuvo acosando todo este tiempo”. 

Se alejó de la puerta y tomo discretamente su bolso y abrigo de la entrada. Se escabulló hacia la habitación de Mía sin que los que estaban en la sala lo notaran y comenzó a bajar por la escalera de incendios a toda velocidad. Astre volvió a tocar el timbre por lo que Mía fue a ver que pasaba y se encontró que N/A ni sus cosas estaban en el recibidor. Se asomó por la mirilla e instantáneamente abrió la puerta al ver quien era, entusiasmada de presentárselo a sus amigos para presumir. 

Hola Mía, no te busco a ti sino a la ardillita traviesa de tu amiga que me vio por la mirilla y no abrió. - pese al humor en sus palabras su sonrisa no dejaba de ser ominosa helandole la sangre. 

Ella acaba de irse, sus cosas no están así que si bajas quizás puedas atraparla huyendo por la calle si ya no se tomó un taxi.- su sonrisa era forzada y disgustada. 

Astre se metió de prepo al interior sin pedir disculpas y buscó la salida de emergencia por la casa hasta que la encontró la salida en la habitación de Mía y corrió escaleras abajo detrás de la fugitiva que acabó de destrabar el último tramo de las escaleras se apresuró a bajar y correr un busca de un taxi salvador. Hizo señas al primer taxi que pasó libre y sin animo de detenerse cuando tanto se lo necesitaba. 

Siguió corriendo primero con los zapatos de taco bajo pero al ver que perdía ventaja se los quitó y apresuró la marcha hasta que apareciera un taxi o llegara el bus y consiguiera subirse porque estaba llegando a la parada y la mole roja acababa de detenerse a subir unos pasajeros. Alcanzó a estirar el brazo para agarrarse de la baranda de la puerta pero su brazo fue atrapado por una mano masculina de blanco fantasmal. Sus pies fríos perdieron contacto con el suelo gélido siendo sujetada por la cintura y arrastrada lejos de la parada ante la mirada indiferente de los pasajeros que no atinaron a brindarle ningún auxilio comprobando en carne propia el flagelo del “efecto del espectador”.

¿Creíste que podías escapar de mí así como así?- con una sonrisa llena de dientes contra su mejilla susurró esas palabras en un tono amenazante como si estuviera a punto de morderla. 

¡¡No, te lo suplico por favor déjame ir!!! no entiendes Mía no puede enterarse que seguimos en contacto… no le conté nada y se pondrá loca si se entera que me estuve tirando desde hace 5 meses al tipo que ella tanto quería. - pataleaba en el aire como una niña haciendo un berrinche a sus padres. 

Es una desilusión que no escaparas de mi sino de tu amiga, aunque debo admitir que todo esto me puso muy cachondo. De todas formas recién se lo dije todo así que ya lo sabe; además cuando me dejaste tenía tanta bronca que con mi hermano nos cansamos de tirarnos a tu amiga en la habitación de un motel barato y le hicimos de todo.- le mordió suave la mejilla y el cuello como si quisiera marcarla. 

Bueno si es así entonces no tiene nada que decirme, no me lo dijo pero en fin creo que quedamos a mano. Gracias por comentarlo así su extorsión no tiene poder sobre mi muahahaha.- se paró derecha sacando pecho en la típica pose de superman. 

Vamos dímelo sinceramente mi paciencia tiene un limite sabes. - Astre comenzó a enfadarse. 

Ay pero ¿porque te enojas? ¿Que es lo que quieres que te diga?- dejó la duda si estaba haciéndose la tonta o simplemente era densa como una piedra, mientras volvía a colocarse los zapatos antes de pescar un resfriado. 

Que estás celosa al saber que me tiré a tu amiga, que te arrepientes de cortarme y volverás conmigo para hacerlo oficial. - ya a esta altura no ocultaba su exasperación siendo sus ojos fríos como dos trozos de hielo. 

No estoy celosa porque en ese tiempo no había ninguna relación entre nosotros, incluso fui yo la que te animé para que salieras con gente distinta así tienes los pensamientos en claro. Según mi opinión creo que estás apresurándote….

Hace 5 meses que estamos saliendo, 5 meses en los cuales tu has sido la única mujer con la que estuve saliendo y jodiendo. Creo que llevamos demasiado tiempo manteniendo esta relación en la nebulosa sin darle el nombre que merece.- la inmovilizó de los brazos. 

¡Pero está mal! No se supone que persistas en una relación con una chica que te tiraste sin saber su nombre, que luego sabías que estaba de paso en tu país y con la que solo has tenido sexo nada más. Para llevarlo más allá hay que tener una conexión más profunda, una misma visión del mundo, valores y sobre todo confianza. Nada de eso tenemos nosotros en esto. 

No es cierto. Durante 5 meses nos vimos todos los fines de semana y pasábamos de viernes a la noche a domingo juntos conviviendo, eso sin tener en cuenta los días festivos y no estuvimos las 24 horas abotonados como conejos. Hablamos mucho, lo suficiente como para tener la certeza que eres la chica que estuve buscando. - la soltó con desánimo. 

Pero fue algo superficial, te conté cosas de mi vida pero de ti se muy pocas cosas…. Tan pocas que los medios saben más de tu vida que yo de tu propia boca y eso es porque sabes que en el fondo esto no está destinado a durar. Vivimos en dimensiones distintas y no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para enfrentarme a tu familia, tu círculo social ni a la prensa que seguramente debe perseguirte cada vez que consigues una novia. - comenzó a caminar de regreso a donde estaban sus amigos. 

No te lo conté porque sabía que reaccionarias así, no eres como las otras que he tenido (escaladoras sociales profesionales), sabías que tenía un buen trabajo pero aún así te mantuviste en tu postura de pagar por tus cosas. No creas que no tuve ganas de contártelo cuando mis sentimientos comenzaron a tornase serios…. pero tus comentarios sobre la clase alta y noble no me lo facilitaban y lo fui posponiendo. - comenzó a caminar detrás de ella. 

Soy consciente que no es fácil para ti, te han criado para ser reservado al respecto y no te lo reprocho. Lo que te quiero decir es que dejes de ser obstinado se un hijo bueno y buscas a una chica noble para casarte como siempre soñaron tus padres. Se realista que los noviazgos o matrimonios entre nobles y plebeyos no resultan al final. En mi país no hay nobleza pero es lo mismo, siempre el que es de una clase social más acomodada le reprocha a su pareja su falta de refinamiento, educación y un largo etc. 

Ellos no lo harán si me quieren ver feliz. En cuanto a lo que dices puede ser un problema en otras parejas pero no lo será con nosotros porque soy el tipo que se fija en esas cosas y no teme decirlo abiertamente. Tu nivel cultural y de educación es superior a la de la mayoría de los nobles promedio, si ellos te dicen algo grosero solo tienes que hacer gala de tu nivel intelectual superior para cerrarles el pico. - apretó la botonera del ascensor para el 6ª piso donde vivía Mía. 

Vaya aquí vienen los tórtolos reconciliados. Te felicito N/A nunca vi una actitud tan madura como la de escapar sin decir nada porque “tu novio secreto” vino a delatarte frente a tus amigos.- Mía los miró con odio mientras los veía pasar por la puerta. 

Oye desde que te fuiste si que has apuntado alto… engancharte a un importante empresario e hijo de la nobleza.- Martín alzó la cejas en asombro impresionado por el de su ex novia. 

No lo sabía hasta hace unos días, lo sospeche, cuando me encontré con su hermano y su preciosa esposa que me miraron de menosprecio y por eso decidimos darnos un tiempo ¿no? - se defendió de las falsas acusaciones y miró a Astre haciéndole recordar este detalle que se empeñaba en obviar. 

Cuando terminó de decir eso se sentaron a la mesa en medio de un silencio tenso y empezaron a comer hasta que Matías comenzó a preguntar sobre puntos turísticos de interés para visitar para distender el ambiente ya que para todos fue obvio que habían tenido una pelea previa. 

Y dime si tu padre es un conde tu que vendrías a ser. - como siempre la novia de Matías daba la nota o lo hacía a propósito

Oficialmente es El Honorable Astre Phantomhive o Hon como suelen abreviarlo, segundo hijo del Conde Vincent Phantomhive y futuro lord de Cheslock. - contestó Mía sin ocultar la vibra hostil. 

Como sea igual tienes suerte porque te llevas a la chica de los mil talentos. Sabe cocinar, limpiar, cazar, pescar, plomera y electricista amateur y hasta mecánica cuando tienes un problema con el auto. Si se pierden en medio de la nada vas a llegar a salvo a la civilización. - bromeó el novio de Martín. 

No lo sabía de todos los talentos ocultos de mi novia, parece que tengo buen ojo. - le acarició la rodilla y la beso de una forma muy intima y un tanto inapropiada. 

Bueno ya que estamos brindemos con fernet así pruebas la bebida típica de Córdoba.- el hermano de Mía le lleno el vaso de fernet. 

Hijo de puta eso no se hace. ¿Cómo le vas a dar fernet puro criminal?- N/A le quitó a tiempo el vaso antes de que Astre bebiera un solo sorbo dándole su vaso sin usar y verter en la proporción 30% Frenet y 70% bebida cola con azúcar, nada de esa porquería de zero. 

Vaya tal parece que ese sueño de ir a vivir a Nueva Zelanda se va a quedar solo en eso… Londres ya te atrapó.- observó Martín muy divertido. 

Yo no pienso renunciar a mis aspiraciones personales, soy una mujer libre como las zarigüellas. 

Ten cuidado Astre vas a tener que vigilarla de cerca pues nuestra señorita ingeniera civil tiene la tendencia de escaparse para lanzarse a la aventura sin mirar atrás. Ahora que lo pienso… en lo único que ya no eras tan desapegada era en las relaciones de pareja pero ahora veo que hasta eso has cambiado.- Mía siguió con sus comentarios cargados de envidia. 

Bueno es natural que cambie, cuando estaba de novia con Martín fue a los 15 años era muy chica. Ahora soy una adulta por lo que mis prioridades son otras y mi visión del mundo es totalmente diferente. 

No te preocupes Astre solo tienes que dejar los rastros de miel y podrás entrampar a la zariguella. Rindete ya te han cazado pequeña sabandija.- Martín se reía de buena gana dando por hecho que viviría el resto de su vida en Londres. 

Te prometo que para nuestra luna de miel te llevaré a Nueva Zelanda y la recorreremos toda.- la abrazó consolándola. como a una niña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esa mentira no tenía las patas tan cortas porque ha durado más de 5 meses. 
> 
> gavilán pollero: es un personaje de la caricatura del gallo Claudio. (ese chiquito marroncito del mal carácter) que rondaba a las gallinas para comérselas. 
> 
> En mis pagos hay un dicho que dice más puta que las gallinas, cuando una mujer es demasiado liberal en su sexualidad; con lo de juntar los huevos es obvio por su gusto de participar en tríos. 
> 
> El Fernet es una bebida que solo se puede tomar mesclado con bebida cola en proporción 30% Fernet y 70% cola. Servirlo puro solo provocará que corra al baño a vomitar sus propios intestinos. Igual es una broma pesada recurrente de la provincia de Córdoba Argentina, servir un vaso puro de Fernet a un inocente turista. 
> 
> El Frenet es una bebida hecha a base de mirra pero no se ha comprobado sus efectos en un exorcismo real. 
> 
> La cocina Inglesa es absolutamente insípida para el resto del mundo, en el manga Yana Toboso especifica que Ciel detesta la comida demasiado condimentada. 
> 
> El tema del chiste de los mil talentos.... es algo real en un entorno rural donde las distancias son infinitas y no hay ni señal de celular. No queda otra que apañarselas uno mismo con lo que pueda o morir de deshidratación en rutas donde puede no pasar nadie en al menos 5 horas. Caminar hasta el siguiente pueblo puede implicar que usted camine al menos 50 kilómetros bajo el rayo del sol en un lugar donde se llega a los 40 º C.


	7. Marcando Terreno

......A veces un paso atrás no es la rendición. A veces seguro es la solución. A veces, equivocando se aprende. A veces no siempre termina mal. .....“ Incontinencia Verbal Las Patillas del Abuelo.”

Cuando terminaron la cena se decidió que Matías y su novia y el hermano de Mía se quedaran en el departamento de esta, mientras que Martín con su novio irían al de N/A decidido en una épica y apasionante batalla de pan y queso que Astre no comprendió del todo ya que en ese hemisferio las cosas se definían con el piedra, papel o tijera. 

Astre amablemente pero no en forma desinteresada ofreció llevarlos en su auto (a pesar de los equipajes). Sus amigos la hicieron pasar un momento de vergüenza ajena al mirar y toquetear todo como si fueran críos de 6 años que no pudo evitar su mano (la más rápida del este cordobés según muchos) se moviera sola dándoles un sonoro capotón en la frente con una marca roja en consecuencia. 

Cuando se bajaron los obligó a limpiar los vidrios y paneles marcados con huellas visibles para que aprendan a comportarse como adultos con la instrucción mínima de urbanidad. Cuando cargaron sus valijas se hizo evidente que Astre no tenía intensiones de irse por lo que Martín y su novio decidieron que irían al pequeño altillo que N/A antes ocupaba con libros y lo había preparado para sí misma, cediéndoles el dormitorio a la pareja recién conciliada. 

Astre se cobró con intereses el favor del lunes y el de ahora con una desaforada sesión de sexo sin cuidarse si los escuchaban o no. Fue un poco egoísta y más agresivo de lo que acostumbraba como si fuera un reproche por el abandono. 

Mientras sus amigos estuvieron instalados en su departamento por 2 días antes de ir a su próximo destino Astre decidió instalarse para cuidar su territorio por lo que a su cepillo de dientes se sumó su maquina de afeitar, su espuma correspondiente más algún que otro perfume, una muda de ropa para salir al trabajo y para estar de entre casa. Ante la invasión no tan sutil de su casa tuvo la certeza del despliegue conductual de un macho posesivo y dominante. Uno que estaba decidido a cerrarle todos los caminos de escapatoria, que no se lo quitaría de encima como pensó. Algo en su cabeza le daba una advertencia de que ese hombre tan exitoso encantador, inteligente y hermoso ocultaba una gran falla, pero la pasaba tan bien sabiendo que no duraría que no le puso fin ese sábado que se apareció en su departamento.

En el mejor de los casos (si se equivocaba) solo la utilizaba como pantalla de humo para distraer y era en el fondo homosexual, cosa que no le molestaba tanto ya que sabía que asumir la propia sexualidad era un proceso largo y difícil cuando la familia y el entorno son hostiles. Con Martín había sido así. En el peor de los casos era un psicópata integrado, algo común entre los CEO de mayor éxito, era la situación más problemática. Su difunto padre, perito psiquiatra y médico forense siempre le dijo que esa clase parecían humanos, pero eran nuestros depredadores. La naturaleza no nos dio como a las hormigas un depredador que simulaba ser una de ellas pero pertenecía a una especie distinta. Nos dio a otro humano sin capacidad de sentir culpa o emociones profundas, tal como John Locke había profetizado: “el hombre es el lobo del hombre”. 

Si ese era el caso era probable que no tuviera escrúpulos en utilizar cualquier método para obligarla a ceder cualquiera que sea su capricho retorcido. Ya la había elegido como su presa probablemente desde que la vio en la barra del club. Lo que conocía de esa clase de criaturas no era nada alentador aunque no cuadraba con el perfil típico de la víctima vulnerable de baja autoestima fácilmente manipulable. Eso la desconcertaba ya que no tenía idea de que es lo que podía querer de una extranjera de inferior condición social que estaba de paso por su país.

Ciel que tal va las cosas entre Astre y N/A. ¿Ya se han reconciliado o siguen peleados? - Lizzy preguntó mientras tejía una manta para la cuna de su nuevo bebé. 

Según en lo que hablé con él parece habérselas apañado para volver a engatusarla presentándose ante sus conocidos como su novio. La semana que viene llega su madre y su novio, esta es una práctica para la función final. Ya puedo ver su cara de asombro cuando lo conozca…. Su madre estará tan encantada que la presionará lo suficiente como para que acepte que mi hermanito le ponga la correa. - su sonrisa creció junto al orgullo que sentía por su hermanito. 

Te juro que no entiendo a Astre, se que ya está en edad de sentar cabeza pero pudiendo elegir alguna heredera o una noble de cualquier país viene a buscarse una extranjera sin fortuna ni abolengo que solo quiere emigrar a otro país. 

Según Tanaka es una mujer de gran talento que llegará muy lejos en su profesión. El abuelo es muy bueno al juzgar a las personas y sus talentos por lo que no dudo que le dará prestigio cuando empiecen los proyectos con su nombre. Además siento envidia, mi lindo hermano no sonríe mucho pero a su alrededor lo hace todo el tiempo…. Ojalá yo tuviera ese efecto en él. 

En Brandersen building era un ambiente totalmente diferente a su anterior trabajo. De hecho todos eran personal permanente y no pasantes por lo que le asignaron de lleno tareas propias de su calificación profesional. Si no estuviera tan motivada en aprender habilidades de la práctica profesional habría estado en problemas con los programas de ordenador que utilizaban, muy similares a los de Phantomhive Building. 

Al ser un ambiente más profesional y no tan de formación las charlas y las juntadas luego del horario de trabajo eran algo habitual, por lo que al menos las primeras veces procuró asistir para confraternizar ya que ansiaba ser más que una simple pasante. En una de las salidas lo acompañó uno de los CEO y socio fundador de la firma que saludó a todos amablemente, incluso a la pasante. El misterio de su afable trato pese a ser la primera vez que la vio se revelo momentos después cuando saludó a Tanaka con efusivos abrazos. 

Se acercó cuando le hicieron señas y saludó apropiadamente a Tanaka ya que sospechaba que el hecho que la hayan tenido en cuenta en esa segunda entrevista fue gracias a su intervención divina. 

Tanaka sensei me alegro de verlo otra vez, como ha estado con la nueva conducción, debe estar muy ocupado por estos días. 

Bien gracias a que me enseñaste a usar el programa, ahora que ya lo domino, el control se hace más fácil y pudimos eliminar toda la montaña de papeles. Me imagino que su tesis ya está en la etapa final, cuando la termine me encantaría leerla. 

Pues entonces podríamos aprovechar la ocasión para reunirnos y discutirla juntos amigo, me interesa mucho esa investigación de nuevos materiales aplicados al mercado inmobiliario.- le palmeó el hombro Claus Brandersen. 

Distraídos en la charla amena de nuevas tecnologías aplicadas a la construcción no vio ingresar al hombre elegante y dirigirse a la mesa. Tanaka automáticamente se levantó y saludó con una reverencia. Tanto Claus como todos los presentes detuvieron sus charlas con el aliento contenido. 

Buenas noches bochan, como fue su día en Funtom Co.- Tanaka suavizó su expresión y permitió a todos recuperar el aliento contenido. 

Muy bien abuelo, gracias por preguntar ¿ les molesta que me siente con ustedes?- pregunto con su sonrisa encantadora. 

Por supuesto que no muchacho, adelante siéntate al lado de N/A y pide algo de tomar. - Claus saludó con un abrazo afectuoso a Astre. 

Hola por un momento pensamos que eras tu hermano, que había seguido a Tanaka con sus opiniones a cerca de “confraternizar con el enemigo”.- hizo un comentario jocoso sobre su cuasi cuñado. 

No sabía que se conocían ustedes dos, no te hacía visitando tan seguido a tu hermano en la empresa.- Claus se sorprendió ya que una empresa de juguetes, belleza confitería y recientemente ropa nada tenía que ver con el mundo de la construcción. 

Aprovecho esta ocasión para oficializarlo, es mi novia con la que espero casarme dentro de algunos meses.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tragar la bebida y no atragantarse por el anuncio del que no había sido consultada ni tuvo señales de alguna charla sobre casamiento. Tanaka como hombre perceptivo le dio una palmada disimulada en la espalda ayudándola a que no se ahogase y un cierto destello de lástima dirigido a ella. Cuando Astre lo miró sonrió ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de la máscara de servilismo que usaba con el hermano de Astre. 

Bochan lo felicito por su elección N/A es una mujer con muchas cualidades, será una esposa ideal. 

¿Puedo preguntar cómo se conocieron? No veo como sus mundos puedan cruzarse en una ciudad tan grande como Londres. 

Nos conocimos en un club bailable hace 5 meses y medio. Comenzamos a hablar el la barra y luego sucedió que congeniamos y salimos regularmente desde entonces sin ningún tipo de formalidades ni compromisos. 

Ya veo… así que sabías que era un Phantomhive, aunque no tu jefe. - Claus le dio una mirada significativa, intentando diagnosticar su nivel de ambición. 

Ese hecho la molestó demasiado, ser juzgada por una trepadora social, cuando era inocente de esos cargos. Pese al hecho que no le gustaba mucho revelar cosas de su vida, prefería ser catalogada de una mujer fácil que de una arribista, aunque sinceramente le tenía sin cuidado lo que opinaran de ella y su moral. 

De hecho no sabía como se apellidaba hasta 4 días antes que me despidiera su gemelo en Phantomhive Building. Todo empezó como algo sin compromisos y bastante casual por lo que no pedí tanto detalle de su vida, no los necesitaba ya que todo habría terminado en 7 meses cuando emigre a Nueva Zelanda. - apoyó su vaso un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. 

Entonces cuando viste entrar a su hermano pensaste que era un bastardo que te daba el tratamiento del hielo…. No imagino una situación más horrible.- Claus se angustió de solo pensar que le sucedía a él. 

Esa impresión solo duró 10 segundos, en cuanto lo vi como caminaba me di cuenta que no era él, pero me sorprendió que su hermano “mayor” no fuera un hermano mayor sino su gemelo porque nacer segundos antes no es ser mayor es suerte. 

Si creo que tu visión es muy acertada, lamentablemente tiene que haber alguno que sea mayor para heredar el título de su padre. Me imagino que ya te presentó a la familia….

Solo me presentó a la familia de su hermano cuando todavia no eramos nada, y salió con lo de novia hace un día cuando se presentó como tal ante mis amigos, ahora con ustedes que acaba de anunciar nuestra ¿boda?…. Sinceramente espero no conocer a sus padres porque les va a decir que ya estamos casados y tenemos tres hijos; al parecer tiene un sentido del humor bastante peculiar. 

Todos rieron ante el comentario jocoso pero Astre la miró con ojos fríos de depredador como si fuera un tigre albino a punto de abalanzarse; sin embargo en lugar de intimidarse le sostuvo con intensidad la mirada en un claro desafió demostrándole que no le tenía miedo. Si pensaba que por hacer esos anuncios en público la iba a controlar como si fuera una marioneta le demostraría que se equivocaba. 

Oye cariño me estas haciendo quedar como un bromista pesado, aunque no niego que es muy divertido ver las caras de desconcierto de todos, sobre todo la tuya.- su sonrisa se hizo demasiado amplia como para solo ser simpática. 

Por favor Bochan le pido que se abstenga de hacerle esas bromas a su abuela Cloudia, tenga piedad de su corazón por favor. - Tanaka apeló a su inexistente empatía. 

Bueno creo que ya me voy retirando que hay una tesis que me espera en mi casa, espero que pasen una linda velada y no beban tanto que mañana es también día laborable. - se levantó despidendose de todos incluido de Astre. 

Yo también madrugo mañana así que también les deseo una buena noche. Espera N/A te llevo a tu casa tengo el coche aparcado afuera. - se apresuró a abrazarla en forma dominante como si fuera una animal salvaje que podría huir de un momento a otro. 

Oye Tana-san menos mal que es el gemelo más tranquilo; pobre muchacha la que le espera lidiando con la familia de Astre sobre todo cuando conozca al suegro….

Lamentablemente el bochan está ejerciendo más manipulación y presión que seducción. Solo espero que no colme la paciencia de la joven que es bastante independiente y no le costará emigrar sin mirar atrás en la primera oportunidad.- Tanaka observó a la pareja alejarse ya que adoraba a ese niño ( su gemelo preferido) pero el afecto no lo cegaba a lo que era realmente y N/A era una buena mujer que no se merecía ese maltrato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pan y Queso: es una forma de definir quién decide que lado de la cancha tomar o el derecho de elegir primero. Es como si estuviera dando una medición en pies a la vieja usanza. Un paso detrás del otro sin espacios de separación en un emocionante reflejo de equilibrio y cálculo con un objetivo: cuando las direcciones opuestas de cada adversario se encuentren frente a frente el primero que le toque dar el paso (ya que se alternan entre pan y el otro queso) consiga ensuciar de un pisotón la zapatilla del otro. 
> 
> Capotón: golpe seco y brusco realizado con la palma de la mano sobre la frente en forma preferente, y si al momento del golpe hace el efecto de sonido de un eco o sopapa : eres un maestro en este arte. 
> 
> ¿A quién no se le intaló alguna vez un pariente, amigo, novio que parecía que se quedaría a vivir para siempre en tu casa? 
> 
> Tanaka Sensei es lo más grande que hay y Clauss me encanta por eso lo incluyo en esta historia.


	8. Presentaciones Incómodas

Esta noche también me quedo en tu casa, parece que te hace falta más cariño porque estás últimamente bastante retobada. La condujo al interior del auto en el lugar del acompañante como si fuera una niña pequeña regañada. - su rostro pétreo y sin emociones revelaba que estaba molesto. 

Quizás si me trataras como una persona y no como un objeto de tu propiedad para tu propio disfrute no encontrarías tantas resistencias…. Sin embargo a esta altura comienzo a sospechar que es algo imposible para ti. - se sobresaltó con el portazo que dio para verlo subir y arrancar a toda velocidad en forma imprudente. 

Lo miró y lo vio con una sonrisa que no encajaba con la situación pues no era feliz. Suspiró cansada porque confirmó su peor sospecha. Ahora debía ver como manejaba la situación para que no se saliera de control. 

Llegaron más pronto de lo que esperaba al departamento y la hizo subir al departamento. A penas cerró la puesta con el pestillo la persiguió a la cocina donde la encontró tomando un vaso de agua. 

Dime Astre, quiero la verdad, ¿cuando me elegiste? Luego de tener sexo sobre el capó de tu auto o fue antes en la barra…… ¿que es lo que pretendes? - lo enfrentó lista para romper el vaso de vidrio contra el filo de la mesada y arremeter por su vida. 

¿Qué pretendo? No entiendo a lo que te refieres.- la confrontación tan directa lo tomó por sorpresa. 

Lo que escuchaste ¿Cuál es tu plan secreto? ¿me usarás para encontrar algún tipo de espionaje empresarial a favor de tu hermano? O tal vez siendo extranjera de paso si desaparezco a nadie le preocuparía…. Soy un blanco fácil, tengo la edad para ser mula o incluso vendida a una red de trata.

¡Que estás diciendo! si esa fueran mis intenciones no estaría presentándote como mi novia ante mi círculo. ¿Por qué piensas que solo estoy tramando hacerte una encerrona, por que no confiás de mis buenas intenciones? - la sorpresa se transformó en indignación. 

Astre que tenga la cara de tonta no significa que lo sea…. Yo no creo en los cuentos de hadas del príncipe que se enamora de la chica ingenua y pobre, el mundo no funciona así y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie por “tu círculo”. Hay algo muy malo contigo, ningún hombre se encapricha con una mujer que está de paso ni intenta forzar una relación si no busca algún beneficio de algún tipo, porque dinero no es, así que debe ser algo más. 

A ti… te quiero a ti para que seas completamente mía, para que me saques de el aburrimiento permanente porque contigo nunca se que esperar. Juntos siempre es algo nuevo y excitante. Ya no tiene sentido que lo oculte, no te voy a dejar ir jamás de Londres, si no te tengo como esposa siempre puedo encerrarte en la habitación de seguridad de mi apartamento o en mi casa de las afueras para disponer de tu cuerpo como quiera. Preferiría que fuera la primera opción porque me gusta que seas una mujer orgullosa brillante e independiente que todos a mi alrededor admiren.- la miró como un predador frío y sin emociones capaz de cumplir todas y cada una de sus amenazas porque ahora se había transformado en su preciada posesión.

Entonces eres solo un maldito psicópata. Si piensas que soy del tipo de mujer sumisa a la que destruirás física, mental y emocionalmente te digo que elegiste mal. No creas que es la primera vez que me topo con los de tu tipo, aunque aplaudo tu ingenio porque tu aproximación y motivos al menos tienen algo de creatividad y originalidad. 

No soy un psicópata, ese es mi hermano, mi diagnostico es sociopatía adaptada o funcional. Soy un miembro muy valioso en la sociedad Londinense. Como ves no todo es malo, tengo todavía la capacidad de sentir apego a unas cuantas personas a las que aprecio y procuro su bienestar.- se acercó acariciándole el cuello mientras se relamía como un animal anticipando la victoria de su cacería. 

Pero eres incapaz de sentir amor o compasión por el sufrimiento ajeno. Yo no soy mujer para soportar ningún tipo de abuso, jamás me arrastraré para ser tu mascota.

Lo se, si fueras como mi cuñada no me habría fijado en ti para empezar. Me gustas porque te resistes en forma activa a mis intentos de control, eres capaz de ponerme un freno, si me caso contigo voy a funcionar casi como una persona normal. Como te dije antes no intento coartar tu libertad ni frustrar tu carrera todo lo contrario, quiero que estés en lo más alto y que me hagas sentir orgullo…. Solo quiero que me pertenezcas solo a mi. 

Astre le quitó el vaso de la mano en un movimiento repentino neutralizando la amenaza hacia su integridad, satisfecho con la cara de sorpresa que puso. Dejó el vaso lejos de su alcance y la abrazó como se abraza a un oso de peluche y besándola en forma repetida en un intento de conformarla. Su suspiró de cansancio pues oponerse era inútil. Al menos no ahora que estaba con todas las sirenas encendidas.

Esa noche durmió acurrucado sin forzar ningún encuentro, conformándose con acariciarla. Astre sabía como ganársela y lo que le gustaba. Si la mimaba lo suficiente se aseguraría de despejar su desconfianza para que volviera a sentirse segura con él. Era cuestión de paciencia y en eso él era el rey. 

Despertó al otro día más temprano de lo usual. No le había costado dormir pero igual el solo pensar que iba hacer la agotaba mentalmente. Sabía que lidiaba con un sociopata acosador, zafar de cualquiera de estos personajes oscuros ya era un reto, pero ambas patologías combinadas en una sola persona se salía de la escala. Al no tener ningún atisbo de remordimiento en sus acciones solo advertía que haría cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su deseo, no importa lo ilegal o extrema que esta pudiera ser. Luego de pensarlo un rato decidió por el momento seguirle la corriente y actuar con resignación. 

“Se lo ve tan lindo así dormido… también es muy bueno en la cama, que pena que solo sea así por el montaje. Hay que ver como serás ahora que te quitaste la careta si me seguirás convenciendo tan fácil como para hacer la vista gorda. Al menos parece no ser del tipo impulsivo y violento pero igual voy a sufrir como una condenada con sus maquinaciones mentales.”

Decidió levantarse para preparar el desayuno luego de su decisión estratégica. El aroma de los huevos y las salchichas despertaron a el bello durmiente que se desperezaba en una forma adorable. Solo verlo hacer algo tan trivial le hacía revolotear el corazón como un pájaro borracho. Si, el todavía tenía ese efecto en ella a pesar de saber lo que realmente era. 

Buenos días, apresurate a desayunar antes que se enfrié. También te serví algo de te porque me olvidé de compar café. - le sirvió la taza de un te de calidad ya que eran los que mejor funcionaban cuando se necesitaba pasar largas horas frente al ordenador. 

Mmmn está muy bueno, estos bollos de queso son caseros. Cuando nos casemos tendré cuidado de hacer ejercicio extra para no engordar. - pese a estar en un diminuto departamento de Londres con vajilla barata no perdía su elegancia al tomar su desayuno. 

¿Cuando van a venir tus padres? Mía me comentó que pensaban viajar pronto para verte y debería aprovechar para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.- la miró intentando ver señales de mentira en su respuesta. 

El sábado a la mañana, solo es mi madre y su novio, mi padre ya falleció hace tiempo. Eso lo de matar a dos pájaros de un tiro no me gusto nada. Te pido que no hagas ninguna broma pesada pese a ser extranjeros ingenuos por favor…

No diré ni haré nada que los asuste. Solo lo decía porque ya es tiempo que mis padres y abuelos también te conozcan y pensé que podríamos aprovechar la ocasión para invitarlos a mi casa de las afueras para un almuerzo familiar. 

Eso es justo eso lo que me preocupa, no los conoces. Por mi madre no hay problema aunque probablemente se ponga nerviosa cuando sepa quienes son; el problema es el novio de mi madre que no nos haga pasar vergüenza ajena. El es un poco psicópata. 

Así que cuando me dijiste que no era el primero te referías a tu padrastro…. ¿follaba contigo?- la expresión de su rostro era muy condescendiente pero su tono de voz tan calmado no auguraba nada bueno. 

Claro que no, no es mi tipo y me desagrada particularmente porque es un mujeriego. Pero mi madre está encaprichada con él así que no se puede razonar con ella. Tiene los cuernos más grande del este cordobés y solo espero que cuando lo descubra no salga en los diarios como . - decidió ignorar el subtexto de sus comentarios insidiosos y dar un rodeo para redirigir su atención a otra cosa que no sean sus celos posesivos. 

Por eso te fuiste o pasó algo más que yo deba saber- la miró sin emoción alguna. 

Nada importante, solo que se lo dije a mamá, pero ella decidió que lo que tiene entre las piernas era más convincente que las advertencias de su única hija y me fui muy peleada…. Supe que venían por Mía pero no he respondido ni uno de sus llamados. 

Es tu madre deberías escuchar lo que tiene para decirte al menos. Estoy seguro que está arrepentida y quiere reconciliarse. - aprovechó para minimizar la distancia y acariciarle el pelo y la espalda con ternura. 

Patrañas… si así fuera habría roto con el tipo luego de contarle que no valía ni el aire que respira. Desde mi lado talibán de la vida eso es una traición y la deslealtad no se perdona jamás.- con la mano hizo el gesto de cortar la garganta. 

Oye no te parece algo extremo. ¿A caso tu nunca has cometido un error con alguien que realmente te importaba? - dejó caer la mano con que la acariciaba. 

Un error es olvidarse de una fecha, malinterpretar un comentario puede ser…. La traición no es un error, si te es desleal te puede defraudar con algo mucho más grave o me vas a negar lo común que es luego decidir eliminar a esa persona si hay algo de dinero de por medio. Todos los días gente mata a parientes que los han puesto en la pólizas de seguros de vida. - le devolvió una mirada dura como nunca le vio hacer. 

Mierda… pensé que era la situación habitual de el padrastro que va por la madre y luego como la hija está a mano. Entonces te estafó o solo quedó en el intento.

Lo intentó pero si hubiera tenido éxito no hubiera podido venir aquí en primer lugar. Mi padre me dejó ese dinero porque quería que lo invirtiera en mi educación. Pero lo de mi madre fue lo que más me dolió. Suerte que el gerente del banco era muy amigo de mi papá y me puso sobre aviso. Teníamos una cuenta conjunta y sabía de la fama del novio de mi madre. 

Por suerte me tienes a mí para cuidarte, a mi lado nunca podrán dañarte en ninguna forma.- le besó la sien en un gesto cariñoso. 

Asintió con la cabeza sabiendo endulzarlo alimentando su ego para mantenerlo satisfecho. Por la sonrisa de Astre era obvio que no se tragaba el cuento de su pasividad, tal vez divertido en un juego de estrategia que se le planteaba. 

Terminaron su desayuno y ambos salieron a sus respectivos trabajos. Astre la llevó hasta Brandersen ya que le quedaba de camino a la sede de Funtom Co. La rutina en el trabajo fue normal pese a la revelación de ayer sobre "su noviazgo" y terminó su horario sin quedarse tiempo extra ya que nadie se quedaba a deshora. Cuando salio dispuesta a tomarse el metro y caminar hasta su casa Astre la estaba esperando en la puerta. Claus lo saludó a la salida con una sonrisa un tanto incómoda, ya que pensó que era no solo una actitud propia de un agente de libertad condicional hacia su asignación sino que también una forma de intimidar a su empleada en forma velada. 

Oye Astre se que no me escucharás y solo tu opinión es lo único que cuenta para ti…. Igual escucha el consejo de este viejo amigo de tu padre. Intenta mantener las facetas más oscuras de tu personalidad bajo el radar y cuando haya pasado la emoción de la novedad intenta no abandonar la relación solo porque te aburriste o un culito joven te llamó la atención. Es una buena mujer, no la destruyas emocional ni mentalmente como lo hace tu hermano con su esposa. - los ojos celestes claros de Claus expresaban su pena. 

No te preocupes por eso, ella ya me sacó la ficha hace rato por lo que gracias por tu buena intención pero no hace falta. La razón por la que estoy insistiendo con esto es porque con ella luego de casi 6 meses no me he aburrido y no se ha dejado seducir por completo. Le gusto y mucho pero es muy conciente de como tratar a los de mi tipo; sabes tengo la leve sospecha que ella incluso no es tan normal y hay varios rasgos psicopáticos en su personalidad solo que no los reconoce todavía. - su sonrisa orgullosa reflejaba su absoluta tranquilidad en cuanto al futuro de su relación. 

Bueno si es así me alegro de que hayas cazado a una compañera de andanzas como lo hizo tu padre. - se despidió con un gesto de su sombrero y se retiró escaleras abajo hacia la calle desierta. 

Se retrasó más de lo necesario para darles privacidad en su charla, tanto que empezó a pausar apropósito como si estuviera en cámara lenta imitando el efecto de matrix y de paso provocar alguna reacción genuina en esa criatura más cercana a un depredador que al típico humano cordero. 

Ya deja de hacer eso que está haciendo frío y quiero irme a casa.- sonrió en forma genuina ya que a pesar de todo no había cambiado su relación.

Subió al Phantom negro con rapidez animada por el soplo gélido proveniente del mar del norte que la había obligado en ser la versión humana y verde manzana del muñeco michelín. Astre condujo todo el camino de regreso con una sonrisa en los labios, visiblemente relajado y no solo pretendiéndolo. 

¿Tenemos que parar en algún lugar para hacer la cena o tenemos todo lo necesario en casa? 

Tenemos todo lo necesario así que vayamos directo al departamento. ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras comer o elijo yo? 

Mejor elige tu, que cuando te quedes en mi casa te explotare para que me cocines lo que se me antoje. Solo algo que caliente el cuerpo y un chocolate para el postre no vendría mal. 

Cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo fue poner en la plancha unas pechugas de pollo junto con unos vegetales para saltear en vino blanco. Cuando se dio vuelta sacó del freezer un tapper con locro en su interior especial para los días gélidos. Vio de refilón a Astre elegir una botella de vino para el maridaje cuando escuchó el tintinear de las botellas que lo delataron ya que fue tan furtivo que no lo sintió entrar a la cocina. 

Como todo hombre que se precia de vivir solo Astre ayudó en colocar la mesa para que estuviera todo listo sin demora y sentarse a comer. Tomaría tiempo que el departamento se calentara pese a su reducido tamaño producto del agua nieve cayendo en el exterior.

Mientras Astre veía su serie favorita en la sala aprovecho en avanzar en su tesis con la nueva bibliografía de su lugar de trabajo. En su hora de almuerzo había seleccionado todo lo que sería de utilidad y lo transcribió ya que mañana por la mañana debía devolverlo. Terminó de guardar su último cambio en el documento cuando se sobresaltó con dos manos grandes sobre los hombros. 

Ya es hora de dormir así que vamos a la cama.- le besó la oreja y la miro desde el umbral esperando que le obedeciera y lo siguiera a la habitación. 

Cuando llegó a la habitación sabía lo que sucedería. Astre ya no necesitaba fingir por lo que solo procuró su satisfacción personal siendo además bastante agresivo en su proceder pues para él era su forma de hacerle saber que no era más que su juguete sexual. A partir de allí solo fue escalando desplegando su nivel de crueldad pero controlando que no pase al plano de lo físico más allá del sexo rudo y las marcas de chupones por todo el cuerpo. Solo esperaba que llegara su madre para que regresara a su apartamento y soportaba todo en silencio sin mostrar estar dolida ni atemorizada solo resignada. 

Cuando decidió seguir el juego sabía que no debía meterse en problemas (aunque fuera la victima) por su condición precaria de visa de estudiante. Desde la explosión de olas de atentados y mareas de migrantes escapando de la guerra, la política inmigratoria decía que ante la duda en un conflicto con un ciudadano ingles era deportar al extranjero. Y Astre no era cualquier ingles sino uno prominente de una de las familias más aristocráticas. Es decir que estaba por encima de la ley con el dinero y los contactos suficientes como para ser un asesino en serie si lo quería sin que lo investigaran siquiera. Astre tomaba ventaja de esto recordándoselo en cuanto le surgía la oportunidad.

El sábado Astre la llevó al aeropuerto de Heathrow a esperar a su madre. Cuando llegaron 20 minutos después se sorprendió de ver a su hija acompañada de un hombre irrealmente bello. Desde que se fue hace 6 meses atrás no habló ni una vez limitando su conocimiento a los contactos por face con Mía. Al parecer Mía tampoco debía verla con frecuencia ya que de lo contrario sabría si había conocido a un hombre. Aunque últimamente había estado inactiva en las redes y cuando aparecía sus posteos eran erráticos con falta de coherencia. 

Lo único que podía ver a simple vista era que su hija tenía un noviazgo del que nadie estaba enterado. Sabía que por la forma en que caminaba, la ropa y su apariencia de portada de revista, que pertenecía a un nivel social acomodado. Su hija se las había apañado para dar el gran golpe con un hombre que cualquier mujer moriría por tener. 

Hola mamá ¿cómo fue el viaje?- le abrazó en forma distante obligada por el contexto. 

Fue un viaje largo pero lo peor fueron los trasbordo y la espera. 

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- el novio de su madre abrió los brazos para un abrazo. 

Hola Omar si mucho tiempo sin vernos.- se retiró sin mirarlo siquiera dejándolo con los brazos abiertos. 

Cuando volvió al lado de Astre este tenía una chispa de diversión en la mirada camuflada con una sonrisa afable. Le recorrió un escalofrío cuando su madre y Omar no notaron nada extraño en la actitud de su acompañante. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca lo había visto en el entorno natural interactuando con victimas potenciales relativamente normales. Todas sus interacciones se reducían a su pequeña burbuja de intimidad y algunas personas que lo conocían desde larga data. 

Les presento a Astre Phantomhive, mi novio. Esta en mi madre Ana María y este es Omar su novio. 

Un placer conocerlos, tenía muchos deseos de conocer a la familia de mi novia, les parece que vayamos yendo deben estar muy cansados por el viaje. - como un caballero tomó la valija de la madre de N/A con una sonrisa que la dejó en el aire. 

Cuando llegaron al auto quedaron ambos fascinados pues el Phantom es un auto de lujo exclusivo con un exterior elegante e impecable y el interior lujoso de asientos de cuero con detalles cromados. A diferencia de sus amigos hicieron el intento de comportarse como adultos, dejando las manos en sus regazos pero en una forma antinatural. Igual daban vergüenza ajena y le hacía cuestionarse si en realidad no la habrían cambiado al nacer pues no recordaba haberse comportado de esa forma la primera vez que se subió. Cuando llegaron al apartamento Omar no pudo evitar lanzar un comentario sobre lo pequeño del apartamento. No es que mintiera pero lo dijo de una forma tan despectiva que se le salió en contestarle con un "es lo que hay si no les gusta siempre tienen un hotel". 

Hija estas hablando con mi pareja te pido que lo respetes y no seas grosera con él. No estamos solos como para que tengas esos arranques de temperamento.- Ana María abrazó protectoramente a Omar como si fuese un niño pequeño al que regañaban injustamente. 

Te recuerdo que estás en mi casa, la cual me costeo solita con mi trabajo así que seria bueno que aprendan a ser agradecidos con lo que la persona que los recibe pueda brindarles.- su tono era plano sin ser agresivo pero había enojo aflorando en la superficie. 

Astre observó el espectáculo sin poder disimular la sonrisa por el malestar de N/A mientras Omar inspeccionaba los cuartos sin importarle el ambiente. Finalmente preguntó donde dormirían ya que aquí solo había un baño y un dormitorio propiamente dicho. Con un resoplido iba a contestar que ella dormiría en el altillo mientras les cederá el cuarto mientras estén en Londres. 

Eso no es ningún inconveniente, ustedes se quedarán aquí a disfrutar de sus vacaciones mientras N/A se quedará conmigo para que tengan más privacidad. Desde aquí pueden ir a cualquier sitio de interés caminando. Eso sí el domingo quisiera que estén listos a las 11 am para buscarlos en un almuerzo con mis padres. Cariño ve a empacar para que lleves lo necesario así no tienes que venir aquí cuando necesites ir al trabajo el lunes. 

Ingresó a la habitación a buscar un bolso y seleccionó que llevar para pisar lo menos posible mientras el indeseable estuviera en su departamento. Se decidió por la valija grande en la que metió sus libros y su computadora junto con la cámara de fotos por si encontraba algo de interés. Teniendo en la mente que Astre le dijo que viajarían al campo podía ser que se topase con una joya arquitectónica propiedad de su encumbrada familia. 

Cuando salieron Astre la ayudó a bajar la valija para meterla en el baúl de su auto. 

Gracias por salvarme de esa situación tan incómoda, ya 5 minutos con ese tipo basta para colmarme la paciencia. 

No te iba dejar al alcance de ese idiota… tu me perteneces. No pensé que fuera menor que tu madre, ¿cuantos años se llevan?

Se llevan 10 años nada más pero parece que la edad intelectual de Omar se quedó en los 20 años porque siempre está a punto de hacer el gran negocio pero nunca pasa nada. Es un vividor que hasta que no exprima el último centavo en mi madre estará ahí. Mi madre lo sabe pero es el tipo de mujer pichulo céntrica que solo se considera realizada si tienes un tipo al lado. Es inaceptable en una mujer profesional como ella pero es su vida de todas formas.

A pesar de tener unos años más todavía es un tipo atractivo con un físico cuidado. Entiendo porque tu madre le aguante todo.¿ A ti nunca te dieron ganas de darle una probadita?

No nunca me dieron ganas de una probadita ni nada. En esa época todavia era muy chica y aunque ya no estaba enamorada de Martín todavía le quería y eramos ambos fieles como tienen que ser los novios. Yo nunca fui una mujer muy sexual sino del tipo romántica soñadora, por lo que la personalidad jugaba muchos puntos a favor más que el aspecto físico. - lo miró no sorprendida ya que había dado claras señales de posesividad anteriormente. 

Así que es eso….. entiendo. Y nunca has fantaseado con un trío tampoco por la cara que pusiste cuando te encontraste con tu amiga en el reservado. 

La verdad es que me sentiría súper incómoda, no entiendo porque una mujer aceptaría en ponerse en una situación tan vulnerable. 

¿Vulnerable?

Si en desventaja numérica, indefensa. Con uno solo tienes riesgos de que a mitad del trámite el tipo decida que no tiene suficiente con cogerte y se le ocurre golpearte hasta la muerte, pero siendo uno a uno tenés posibilidades de defenderte y escapar viva. Con dos solo siendo la mujer maravilla. 

Para venir de un matrimonio bien avenido que duro hasta la muerte de uno de tus padres tienes una visión horrible y pesimista de la vida en pareja o las relaciones. No tienes motivos para ser tan desconfiada. 

Nuestras culturas son diferentes, allá ser mujer es duro porque es uno de los países con la taza más alta en violencia de género. Acá son menos machistas que allá aunque igual siempre hay violadores o tipos que maltratan a sus mujeres pero al menos no es moda o esta piola salir a violar en grupos a una chica que vuelva de la facultad. 

Si por ahora es cierto, es unos de los argumentos de los que piden cerrar las fronteras a los refugiados e inmigrantes. Mi padre en la cámara de los lores tiene esa posición ultra conservadora. 

Y estás seguro que será buena idea que me presentes como tu novia. ¿ya no nos pasamos de tu apartamento?

Dije te ibas a quedar conmigo y lo mejor sería que nos quedemos en mi casa en las afueras de Londres para que esté todo listo para mañana. Y me voy a casar contigo de todas formas, tendrá que conocerte a aprender a quererte. No te preocupes mi madre estará encantada contigo y seguramente serán compinches en sus andadas. Me insistía que me consiga una chica divertida y despreocupada para que la entretenga, ella no es una lady tradicional así que no te sorprendas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa cerrada era evidente que tendrían que limpiarla para que quedara en condiciones. La casa en sí era hermosa de un estilo Victoriano en la fachada pero por dentro fue modernizada. La limpieza era algo que la calmaba de su ansiedad de conocer a su futura familia política. Astre no era tan entusiasta con el hágalo usted mismo como buen niño rico que era, aunque hacía un trabajo decente con la escoba al menos. Cuando terminaron el primer piso subieron a las plantas superiores para limpiar los cuartos, los baños y colocar la ropa de cama limpia por si algún invitado quería quedarse a pasar la noche. 

Necesitaba un baño urgente luego de tanto trabajo pero primero debía preparar la cena y disponer que prepararía mañana aunque para eso debía saber cuantas personas más serían….Astre no se le veía por ningún lado así que asumió que se habría olvidado de algo y fue a buscarlo por lo que tomó su baño merecido. Cuando salió renovada bajó a preparar el postre para el almuerzo. Se decidió por algo sencillo y rápido como la isla flotante que podía prepararla en el microondas de la cocina. Cuando escuchó el auto llegar estaba terminando de preparar las ensaladas de mañana y reservó un poco para las costeletas que se estaban haciendo. Fue a abrir la puerta cuando lo vio bajar con una caja gigante que solo podía ser una torta y por el empaque eran de esa repostería tan aclamada. 

Vaya que bueno que esta la cena porque me muero de hambre. - guardó el pastel en el refrigerador y se lavó las manos. 

Si ya lo emplato y la ensalada ya está aliñada así que pruebala antes de ponerle más sal. Astre no me has dicho cuantas personas serán ni si alguno es alergico a algún alimento. 

No te preocupes, mañana a las 10 vendrá el chef de la casa principal y hará el almuerzo. Serás la anfitriona y no quiero que recibas a los invitados en delantal con olor a comida. Aunque por lo que vi ya estuviste haciendo algo con las ensaladas y el postre, es lindo de tu parte que ya puedo imaginarte en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para nuestros hijos. 

¿Hay algún acontecimiento especial para el que deba prepararme? pues parece organizado desde hace tiempo. 

Si tu presentación formal como mi novia. Te dejé la ropa que preparé para ti en la cama deberías desfilar para mí después de que terminemos de cenar. 

Gracias por el detalle de preparar la vestimenta adecuada para la ocasión pero espero que tu familia no se sienta estafada una vez que me conozcan a fondo. Siempre se cae en el error de simular ser una cosa que no es frente a los suegros en los primeros encuentros. 

Si es lo que suele pasar, pero cuando ya se den cuenta será demasiado tarde porque estarás con la sortija en el dedo y un niño en la barriga. Por más que mi padre patalee ya no habrá vuelta atrás, por mi madre no hay problemas ella aceptará hasta un alce con vestido con tal que me case y forme una familia que pueda presentarles en sociedad.- se apresuro en terminar su plato con una indiferencia alarmante. 

“Si que conveniente para ti…. Total a la que odien y harán la vida imposible es a mí. Este tiene una historia rara que necesita casarse para conformar a su familia, porque sino no entiendo que busque a la primera gila que pilló para casarse. Si lograra averiguar que hizo exactamente podría tener algo de que agarrarme para que me libere como a Willy.” 

Vamos a la habitación principal así veo como te queda la ropa que elegí para ti no creo que te lleve tanto tiempo lavar dos platos. - se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación principal. 

Esto va de mal en peor tengo que encontrar algo rápido antes que este me destruya y no quede nada de mí. Suerte que pese a que dejó de usar condón no sabe que me cuido con pastillas, así me agarro alguna peste pero no me preña.- terminó de acomodar los platos en su lugar. 

Cuando llegó encontró un conjunto adorable de vestido zapatos y abrigo haciendo juego. Incluso tuvo la deferencia de haber elegido alhajas y un conjunto de ropa interior que jamás se pondría (por lo atrevido que era aunque se supone que tus suegros no te van a ver desnuda y esperaba que la familia de Astre fuera así pero estaba comenzando a dudarlo). 

No es necesario que vayas al vestidor, puedes cambiarte delante mio, no me vas a decir que a esta altura te vas a poner pudorosa cuando reconozco ese cuerpo de memoria. - la forma en la que se quitó el suéter y se recostó en la silla como poniéndose cómodo para el espectáculo, le dio el indicio que no sería ningún desfile inocente. 

Ella le dio la espalda para comenzar a desnudarse y colocarse la lencería atrevida intentando ignorar los gemidos, porque no había forma en que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Se apresuró a colocarse el vestido y subirse a los tacos altos. Cuando se dio vuelta haciendo girar la campana de su vestido y mirarse al espejo de cuerpo entero parecía la perfecta ama de casa lista para ir a las labores de la sociedad de beneficencia que eran tan afectas las damas de la alta sociedad. 

¿Y paso la prueba de la novia perfecta? - hizo girar su vestido otra vez intentando ignorar los pantalones desabrochados y el pensamiento que era bastante excéntrico para ponerse cachondo con una mujer cubriéndose con más tela de la que usaba normalmente. 

Perfecta, eres el sueño de cualquier madre e incluso mi abuela te adorará por ser la encarnación de la novia más conservadora y virginal que pueda existir.

Te felicito ya que fuiste el ideólogo de la gran estafa. Solo tengo que asentir con la cabeza a todo como los perritos de los autos y listo.

Puedes hablar, debes hacerlo….solo evita comentarios sarcásticos a los que eres tan afecta y serás la criatura más adorable y por ende aburrida sobre el planeta. Ahora a lo que me interesa realmente y desenvolver mi regalo. 

El vestido y el abrigo fue quitado con suficiente cuidado como para evitar alguna arruga. Sin embargo una vez que se quedó en ropa interior sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón unos pañuelos que fueron para amarrar sus manos y su boca para concretar alguna de sus fantasías perversas que últimamente le había dado por llevar a la realidad. La llevó rápidamente a tierra desacomodando su corpiño exponiendo a la vista sus pechos mientras se aseguró de dejarle chupetones que serían cubiertos por el cuello alto del vestido. Le corrió la tanga abriéndole las piernas y sujetándola en alto mientras se posicionaba entre ellas de costado colocando su pie desnudo pisando el costado de su cabeza y ocasionalmente deslizándolo por sus pechos y presionando sin ser del todo lo rudo que podría ser. Cuando comenzó a penetrarla y embestirla con la violencia a la que se había hecho afecto, su boca no pudo ocultar la sonrisa amplia , satisfecha y espeluznante gozando de las lagrimas que soltaba producto de la rabia y el dolor con esos ojos feroces aún debajo de esa pasividad. 

En un momento pisó con más fuerza su cabeza desencadenando su reacción instantánea y abandonando su resolución de ser una simple muñeca sin reacción para que se aburriera y la dejara por voluntad propia deshaciendo el nudo de sus manos y quitándose la mordaza en forma brusca. 

¡Basta no aguanto más esto ya es demasiado! - hizo un intento serio de morder su pierna provocando que Astre saliera y la dejara libre antes que le llevara un pedazo de muslo. 

Lejos de la reacción violenta que esperó, Astre se arrodilló a su lado muerto de risa y abrazándola como solía hacerlo al inicio de su relación y dándole besos tiernos en la mejilla. 

Menos mal que desististe de esa actitud sumisa que no va contigo, no quería llegar más allá con la presión ejercida pero como no parecías reaccionar…. Reconozco que me sorprendió tu auto control y todo lo que aguantaste. Lo disfruté mucho pero te prefiero cuando eres tu misma como ahora confrontativa. Si pensabas que siendo tan pasiva me ibas a aburrir y liberarte te equivocaste. Nunca te voy a dejar ir no importa lo que hagas, ten en cuenta que eres tu la que te dejas hacer. 

Maldita sea como viste a través de mi plan perfecto, tu dijiste que lo que te gustaba es que te estuviera desafiando. - molesta porque su plan había sido descubierto y estuviera un paso por delante de ella siempre. 

Eso fue porque eres una pésima mentirosa. Esos ojos eran dos brasas al rojo vivo luego de cada sesión de humillación. Vamos a la cama que lo vamos hacer como te gusta y como más lo disfruto. No sabes todo lo que me costaba fingir indiferencia cada vez que te la metías en la boca y terminaba haciendo un desastre contigo. Eres la mejor mamadora que he tenido jamás. 

Gracias me siento tan halagada y realizada por lo que me acabas de decir…. Tantos años de escolarización valieron la pena.- más molesta todavia se dejó cargar como un costal de papas hasta la cama. 

A la mañana siguiente habían vuelto a la etapa conocida como el bombardeo amoroso donde Astre volvió a ser el novio atento ultra cariñoso que fue al principio antes que se dieran ese tiempo de impas donde se suponía que iban a pensar bien las cosas. Tal como lo dijo Astre el chef de la casa principal los saludó y les presentó opciones de menú mientras sus ayudantes descargaban los insumos. Como era de esperar fue Astre quien decidió ya que él era quien conocía los gustos de su familia. 

A medida que se acercaba la hora estuvo cada vez más ansiosa por la presentación y le había hecho revivir su tiempo cuando le tocaba defender sus exámenes en la facultad. Vestida y lista media hora antes pudo observar claramente la diferencia entre ellos bajo presión, ya que para Astre no era la gran cosa, salvo que estaba un poco más cortante que de costumbre. Aunque ella nunca lo había visto en su trabajo ni como trataba a los empleados, pero si era como su hermano….

Tal como lo esperaba llegó con una hora de anticipación su tía Frances acompañada de su primo Eduard que vino solo sin su esposa. Astre los recibió con su sonrisa afable pese a que su tía no hacía otra cosa que escrutarlo todo incluso su aspecto. Luego dirigió su escrutinio a la futura integrante de la familia y la miró de forma bastante intimidante. 

Un placer conocerla lady Frances, mi nombre es N/A. Hizo una leve reverencia tal como Astre le había indicado ya que a su tía la marquesa le fastidiaba que los plebeyos se tomaran la libertad de tenderle la mano. La mujer no dejó ver ninguna emoción, lo que la hizo preguntarse si Astre y su hermano eran así por la educación recibida o si era algo genético de su familia. 

Su primo Eduard pese a ser el próximo Marques de Midford fue completamente diferente, no apegándose a protocolo y tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa. El era como su padre que pese al aspecto serio eran de interior tierno como cuando el tío Alexis también la saludo saltándose el protocolo en forma más abierta y afectuosa. 

Astre se excusó para ir a buscar a su futura suegra para que asistiera al almuerzo dejándola sola para ocuparse de los invitados. Todo fue tan de improviso que ni siquiera se habían puesto de acuerdo en la historia oficial para contar porque dudó que la sinceridad sea apreciada. 

Pronto llegaron más invitados y al parecer eso de caer temprano era una mala costumbre familiar. En cuanto vio cruzar a la dama rubia etérea como un hada tuvo la certeza que era la madre de Astre. Sus ojos tenían la misma forma y color y su rostro también era similar; cuando cruzó el umbral un hombre alto y sumamente atractivo que caminaba con el mismo porte de los gemelos no tuvo duda que era el famoso Conde Phantomhive. Su cabello era de un tono más oscuro que el de sus hijos y los ojos tenían la misma expresión de superioridad que sus hijos. Cuando los vio uno al lado del otro pudo observar que sus hijos combinaban rasgos de ambos en armonía perfecta superando la belleza de sus progenitores por mucho. 

“Bueno ya que no está el dueño de casa voy a tener que tomar las riendas y atender a los invitados como anfitriona.” Bienvenidos me llamo N/A es un placer conocerlos y los invito a pasar a la sala a tomar una copa para que se pongan cómodos hasta que vuelva el dueño de casa. 

Una vez allí se dirigió a la cocina, eligió un vermut y lo preparó en vasos de cristal que encontró mezclandolo con una gaseosa de lima sin azúcar y una rodaja de lima mientras el chef y su personal ponían el acelerador para tener la comida lista. Volvió con la bandeja y una de las ayudantes llevó otra con los tragos restantes y unos bocadillos. Eduard como el caballero galante que era se apresuró a repartir los tragos. 

Al parecer la madre de Eduard era la más difícil de convencer pues tomó con escepticismo el trago, sin embargo el marqués y el conde bebieron los suyos mientras comenzaron a degustar los bocadillos hablaron de temas triviales como si ya se había acostumbrando a la rigurosidad de clima inglés o si ya ha visitado los sitios turísticos de interés. Agradeció en gran medida que el marqués y el conde dirigieran la conversación a temas sencillos para calentar motores. 

Astre no tardó en llegar con su suegra y su novio para incorporarse a la charla. Lamentablemente el buen clima generado se puso bastante gélido cuando Omar intentaba intervenir en un mal ingles o su madre miraba sin disimulo la elegante mansión del siglo XIX. Cuando miró a Astre pudo ver su sonrisa de satisfacción en la incomodidad que su familia le causaba, nunca oculto que disfrutaba verla humillada, solo que él era más sutil que su congénere promedio. 

Pronto anunciaron que el servicio esta listo y que podrían pasar al comedor cuando lo quisieran. Astre decidió que esperaran 15 minutos más para esperar que su hermano y sus abuelos llegaran porque ya se encontraban bastante atrasados. Cuando el tiempo de gracia pasó dispuso que ocuparan sus lugares en el comedor formal para comenzar con el servicio. Ya habían comenzado con el segundo plato cuando Ciel su familia y los abuelos se dignaron a mostrar la cara. No ocultó su disconformidad con la decisión de su hermano menor la cual Astre ignoró olímpicamente. Luego miró a N/A y esta se encogió de hombros defendiéndose que el que decidía era el dueño de casa, cuando se acercó a saludar a los recién llegados. 

Como era de esperar en la sobremesa fue el punto final de la tregua y comenzó el interrogatorio dirigido por la abuela Cloudia Phantomhive y secundado por Frances Midford, quienes miraban con desprecio velado a su madre y al novio de esta. Para N/A las miradas eran de un matiz diferente pues no tenían dudas que debía ser una caza fortunas desvergonzada que con sus malas artes había engatusado a el menor de los Phantomhive. 

“Como siempre las mujeres somos el peor enemigo de otras mujeres, pero esta puede ser mi gran oportunidad para escabullirme de las zarpas de Astre….. gracias por darme a unas aliadas tan poderosas, luego de esto presentaré mi tesis la cual terminé la semana pasada. El martes a más tardar tengo que sacar el pasaje a Nueva Zelanda.” 

Astre la miró analizándola como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos y no era el único pues tanto Ciel como su padre la miraban esperando cualquier fallo en sus gestos. Tal parece que les advirtió de sus ideas de fuga previa y estaban dispuestos a seguirle el jugo a los deseos enfermos de Astre. Rachel no perdió ese detalle haciendo una sonrisa pícara que desconcertó a su suegra. Conocía demasiado bien a su marido y sobre todo a sus hijos como para no saber que tramaban algo. 

Dime muchacha como fue que se conocieron, si no me equivoco tu estás al final de tu carrera de arquitectura, o algo así, porque trabajabas en la constructora familiar.- Cloudia la miró con atención de no perderse detalles reveladores de la mentira o nerviosismo. 

En realidad yo entré antes que el hermano de Astre se pusiera a la cabeza de la compañía hace 6 meses. Salí a un club con una amiga para festejar mi primer mes en Inglaterra, estaba en una pasantía rentada para especializarme en técnicas novedosas de la construcción para mi tesis final de carrera. 

Ves abuela la historia típica, no quieres más ensalada está muy buena. - Ciel intervino que si seguía preguntando como ellos lo hicieron se iban a encontrar con una respuesta que no les iba a gustar. Sobre todo a sus abuelos conservadores que tenían una idea de como debería conocerse una pareja adecuada para formar una familia como se debe. 

No quiero Ciel, gracias por ofrecerme. Continúa muchacha quedamos en la parte que estás de paso por el país.

Si, cuando termine la tesis el plan era establecerme en Nueva Zelanda para trabajar como ingeniera civil. Como le contaba…. Conocía a Astre en un antro luego de emborracharnos tuvimos sexo casual sin saber nuestros nombres. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando se apareció por mi apartamento al día siguiente. Luego estuvimos teniendo sexo ocasionalmente sin ningún tipo de compromiso porque todo terminaría al cambiar el año. Eso hasta que su nieto rompió el acuerdo y comenzó a ponerse intenso e insistir en algo más serio. Si quiere más detalles seguramente Ciel y su esposa le pueden dar una aproximación más exacta de lo que pasa en la cabeza de su nieto menor. - su sonrisa ancha parecía ampliarse aún más con la mirada fulminante de Astre. 

¿Astre no tienes algo que decir sobre esto? - Frances quería escuchar la información de la boca de su sobrino y evaluar por si misma la situación ya que por las caras de su hermano y su esposa estos no parecían realmente molestos ni siquiera indignados por la situación bastante turbia. 

Si es cierto, la conocí tal como ella dijo y Ciel lo sabe porque es lo primero que le soltó cuando lo conoció como lo está haciendo con ustedes. Es cierto que he estado ejerciendo un poco de presión pero nada tan grave….. solo es que decidí tomar acciones y evitar que se fuera porque estoy perdidamente enamorado. ¿Nunca has cometido ninguna locura por amor tía Frances?- su expresión de cachorro regañado merecía un oscar. 

Esta bien y en el fondo me alegro que la situación no sea la que temía. Sinceramente si la muchacha resultaba ser una caza fortunas impediría como sea ese matrimonio. Agradezco tu sinceridad al contarnos como fueron las cosas aunque no sea la típica historia romántica. Me caes muy bien chica bienvenida a la familia Phantomhive. - Cloudia la omnipresente matriarca dio su veredicto. 

Bueno ya lo dijo la jefa espiritual de la familia así que bienvenida a la familia nuera.- con una gran sonrisa Vincent Phantomhive el actual conde aceptó la situación con naturalidad. 

No pudo evitar estupefacta hacer una reacción de sorpresa por lo irrisorio. Miró con desconcierto a la tía Frances quien compartía su incredulidad y desagrado. Su esposo y su hijo solo miraron a N/A con auténtica pena ya que era una persona completamente normal que se introducía en las ciénagas traicioneras de la familia a ciegas sin conocer a lo que realmente se dedicaban ni lo que eran capaces. 

Ana Maria y Omar solo pudieron entender algunas palabras al azar como Nueva Zelanda, club y sexo ocasional aunque no lo asociaban a nada más que un chiste que debió haber hecho N/A por las risas de la familia del novio. Ellos se limitaron a reir tontamente sin comprender nada en absoluto

Luego de solucionar el la charla viró al español para incluir a la familia de la novia donde hábilmente le sacaron toda la información que quisieron a su madre con la destreza de los mejores estafadores algo que le dio muy mala vibra a N/A que empezó a sospechar si en realidad era una familia tan honorable y tradicional o eran unas de esas familias al estilo de los Borgias.

Astre lo primero que hizo fue despachar a sus suegros para dar la señal que era hora que todos se larguen de su casa. Pronto Vincent ofreció llevar a sus padres mientras Ciel volvía con Lizzy porque habían dejado a Cedric con el personal de servicio. Como anfitriona los acompañó a la salida. Cuando volvió al interior de la casa se encontró en compañía de Frances y su familia que la miraron para que se siente a conversar. 

Quería disculparme contigo porque te juzgue mal; debí imaginar que mi sobrino había hecho alguna de sus jugadas porque no es la primera vez que hace …. mejor dicho que elige a una persona para incordiar a la familia. Te lo voy a decir porque veo que nadie más lo hará y detesto cuando en la familia hacen esto: Astre antes de presentarte como su novia venía hablando hace meses que había conocido a su futura esposa por lo que esa idea la tuvo probablemente desde que te vio en el club. Hace mucho que le venían insistiendo con que se casara porque en la nobleza es raro un hombre atractivo de 30 años soltero sin que surjan comentarios maliciosos. Justamente su anterior elección fue…… ¡Oh dios mio ni se como decirlo! Un hombre, su terapeuta Sebastian Michaelis. 

Sabe lady Frances no me sorprende nada lo que dice, esperaba que fuera escandalosamente promiscuo pero me sorprende saber que se enredó con su terapeuta ¿no es acaso una falta de ética profesional? De todas formas de quien fue la idea de insistirle que vaya a tratamiento psicológico si es un sociopata….. es como mandarlo a la escuela de doctorado para que aprenda técnicas supremas de manipulación. Espero que no hayan cometido el mismo error con su hermano porque según Astre me dijo que su gemelo era el psicópata. 

Ufff de hecho la idea fue de una consultora en la preparatoria cuando mi tío decidió enviarlos a escuelas diferentes porque estaban demasiado apegados para su edad. Ambos tuvieron comportamientos antisociales y Astre consiguió que lo expulsaran por mal comportamiento. Allí les recomendaron terapia. Estuvieron desde los 16 hasta los 23 años con el tal Michaelis así que no es sorpresa que mi tío cuando salió a la luz este escándalo organizara la boda a las apuradas con mi hermana de su heredero. - Eduard lo contó sumamente avergonzado. 

O sea que los gemelos fantásticos jugaron todos esos años con el terapeuta que terminó violando su juramento y aprovechándose de sus pacientes..... Me encantaría saber como hizo para escapar de sus garras así me da un método efectivo a mi antes que me destruya su sobrino. 

De hecho no querrás imitarlo. Saltó desde el techo del instituto Smithsoniano. Fue un escándalo cuando alguien filtró un vlog de suicidio nombrando a Astre y mi hermano movió sus influencias para evitar que tomara dominio público, en ese entonces mi sobrino tenía ya 24 años y hacía 6 que había fundado Funtom Co. - Frances bajó la mirada consternada. 

Mira muchacha te aconsejo que si estás decidida a escapar como sea de mi sobrino ten cien ojos en todas partes porque no sabes de donde puede venir su ataque. ¿Ya tienes la visa para irte a Nueva Zelanda? Te la puedo conseguir antes, tengo unos contactos vía diplomática que la aprobarán incluso me aseguraré de ver si puedo convencer a Claus para que te ayude una vez que llegues allá. Solo ve saca lo más pronto que puedas el pasaje que te haré llegar al trabajo la visa. - Alexis intervino decidido a ayudar a detener el desfile de personas destruidas por su sobrino. 

Gracias por su ayuda, la idea de contar la verdad era que alguien lo pare pero al parecer a su padre y a su hermano les da igual con quien se case con tal que lo haga con una mujer. Astre es en apariencia perfecto pero tiene esa racha oscura tan fuerte que hace que cualquier mujer emocionalmente sana tema por su vida. Si sigo con él corro el riesgo que me desestabilice debido al fuerte stress de estar siempre en guardia. Como puedo dormir y tener hijos con un hombre que no siente nada por mi, que no tendrá reparos en deshacerse de ti cuando se aburra y encuentre un modelo más joven.

Frances se acercó y le acarició la espalda para reconfortarla, pues no era la víctima típica en su sobrino. Por más que mirara no veía la vulnerabilidad que había detectado su sobrino, en apariencia era una persona mentalmente fuerte. Aunque Sebastian también era así ademas de un especialista que no debería haber sido timado por sus sobrinos…. Si ese era el caso entonces su peligrosidad había aumentado exponencialmente, pues tenían los contactos y el dinero para asegurar su impunidad. 

Vaya me alegro que mi novia se haya ganado al miembro más dificil de la familia, tengo la seguridad que envejeceremos juntos rodeados de nietos y bisnietos como mis abuelos. - Astre le abrazó besandole la sien en forma tierna mientras miraba con burla a su tía que era más parecida a él de lo que le gustaría admitir. 

Cuando se quedaron solos se preparó para el despliegue de intimidación e incluso algún estallido de violencia luego de su osadía en exponerlo descaradamente. Esperó 1, 5 , 10 minutos y nada. Cuando Astre volvió vestido más casualmente se sentó en el sofá de la sala y encendió el televisor para ver su serie favorita en silencio. Esa actitud lo tomo por la señal para desaparecer discretamente y aprovechó para tomarse un baño largo de agua caliente que le aliviaría la tensión del día. Si decidía matarla al menos que sea con un cuerpo limpiecito, con un perfume a lavanda delicioso. 

Cuando salió decidió llevar su laptop a la cocina y ponerse a trabajar en su tesis un rato para darle espacio y darse espacio, aunque se muriera de la intriga en saber como seguía la serie. Cuando se fijó en la hora decidió darse un respiro preparando una cena liviana y preparar una bandeja para llevarle a Astre. 

No es necesario que me la lleves vamos a comer juntos aquí ¿por qué te quedaste escondida en la cocina y no viniste a la sala para hablar?- por el gesto adusto era evidente que estaba molesto aunque hiciera un buen esfuerzo en ocultarlo. 

Te daba espacio suficiente para que disfrutes tu serie favorita después del día tan tenso al menos…. Aunque según lo que leí en Internet ustedes son algo así como robots que no sienten nada así que supongo que el día de hoy solo fue estresante para mí. - se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado, porque a esta altura ya le daba igual si decidía explotar con violencia y la mataba a golpes…. Con las influencias del Conde podría no llegar a escapar con éxito si decidía colaborar en el capricho de su hijo querido. 

No seas ridícula eso es pura basura es obvio que si siento y me estreso como cualquiera…. Que los demás me importen una mierda eso es otra cosa, pero te pregunto cuanta es la gente que sinceramente se preocupa por los que tiene alrededor ¿no te parece que si fuera cierto lo que dicen entonces la "gente normal" sería incapaz de matar a sus familiares, amigos o amantes por codicia? Incluso los estafan y utilizan para sus fines egoístas como "nosotros". Solo tenemos mala prensa pero incluso entre la población carcelaria ni siquiera somos la mayoría. 

Quitó la cena del fuego y comenzó a emplatar con tranquilidad pensando en las palabras de Astre mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento. 

Bueno digamos que te creo y que incluso para ti es una situación comprometida; ¿donde está la explosión de rabia y violencia al ser herido en tu ego al tener tanta oposición a tus planes maquiavelicos?

¿No me digas que esperabas que te golpeara hasta la muerte como un simple borracho inculto y sin clase? En realidad es lo que esperaba que hicieras, de hecho lo hiciste en cada oportunidad que tuviste así que no fue novedad. Es tu culpa que no te quiera dejar ir… estar contigo es tan divertido que no necesito tener que entretenerme con nadie más .- su sonrisa era de auténtica emoción con esa luz traviesa con el que acostumbraba mirarla antes de que ella descubriera su montaje. 

No te entiendo ¿que mierda querés de mi?- la rabia le ganó a su auto control y dándole sin querer la satisfacción de verla enojada y angustiada. 

Quiero justamente esto, que te opongas y no te dejes encandilar…. Quiero sentir que tengo esforzarme para tenerte porque en cuanto me aburra y sienta que te tengo segura buscaré la emoción en otra parte y no me detendré a pensar que puedo dañarte. Es inevitable porque es mi naturaleza y por mucho que intenté cambiarlo me es imposible. Así que decidí ir por la segunda mejor opción, buscar a una mujer que no se deje manipular ni se comprometa emocionalmente al punto que se convierta en mi marioneta…. No digo que no me importes porque si me preocupo por ti, quiero que estés segura, sana y feliz. Como ves nunca me he puesto violento contigo y no porque no sea agresivo porque lo soy más que mi hermano y mi padre sino porque te quiero, quizás no como esperas o te mereces pero te quiero y me atraes sexualmente. - se acercó para abrazarla como si estuviera abrazando a su conejo amargo.

Lo que me pides es imposible a la larga el estrés constante me pasará factura sobre todo si luego tengo hijos que saldrán sociopatitos o psicopatitos como su padre. Se supone que la confianza es el abc de una pareja estable y contigo no puedo tenerla. A veces solo creo que te gusto porque se te ocurrió oponerte a que viva libremente mi amor por los Kiwis. 

Dicho así se puede malinterpretar…. Empiezo a creer que en realidad eres una furra.- comenzó a mecerla como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. 

Ah ya siéntate a comer que se enfría y no soy una furra sino te obligaría a usar esos sueters peluditos, creo que te verías lindo.

Eso es algo que ni que se acabara el mundo en medio de un invierno nuclear me pondría, no pienso disfrazarme de Elton John para follarte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retobada: rebelde, arisca como un caballo sin domesticar. 
> 
> Es gracioso como Astre muestra más empatía ante el perjuicio económico que a tu familia, algo muy habitual con esta clase de sujetos que te dan pistas al inicio de la relación solo que no logras desentrañar su significado.
> 
> sacar la ficha: identificar el tipo de persona o comportamiento de ella con unos momentos de interacción. 
> 
> Locro: plato a base de zapallo desecho al punto de ser una sopa condimientada, porotos, maíz y trigo con carne y queso es la gloria en días helados. 
> 
> Gila/ gil: tonto, de pocas luces o que por su inocencia deja que otros se aprovechen de ellos
> 
> Desconozco la tasa de popularidad de los sueters simulando ser pelo o peluche pero es algo muy popular cada invierno en donde yo vivo aunque hasta ahora al único hombre que lo ví usar uno de esos es al famoso cantante y sus centenas de imitadores.


	9. Extorsión

Al día siguiente viajaron a primera hora de la mañana para sus respectivos trabajos; mientras su madre estuviera en Londres ella se quedaría en el apartamento de Astre frente a Hyde Park porque a pesar de que le aseguró que no había ni habría nunca nada entre ella y su su novio no solo era posesivo sino también celoso. 

El martes por la tarde volvían de una jornada agotadora cuando Ciel los esperaba en la recepción del edificio con su bolso de mano y una valija pequeña augurando una estancia prolongada para decepción de Astre. Al parecer Ciel era ciego o no le importaba porque corrió a abrazar a su hermano como si fuera una antigua novia que sentía nostalgia de su primer amor, mientras su hermano menor renuente al contacto físico intentaba mantener a raya al cargoso de su hermano.

Hola cuñado no me digas que te echaron porque descubrieron tu perfil oculto de Tinder.- dijo en tono de broma pues supuso que tenía una junta importante a primera hora de la mañana por lo que se quedaría en lo de su hermano en lugar que en un hotel. 

Si fue exactamente lo que sucedió, adelante burlate todo lo que quieras mujer arpía.- le dedico una de sus miradas asesinas. 

Imbécil porque yo tengo que renunciar a mi tiempo feliz por tus estupideces…. Te dije mil veces que le pusieras contraseña a tu móvil. 

Lo hice pero Lizzy de alguna manera la descubrió y ahora te estoy pidiendo asilo político. De todas formas así fue mejor porque te juro que aveces fantaseo con estrangularla y tirar su cuerpo a las turbas si no fuera que lleva en su vientre al repuesto. - Ciel parecía extenuado algo que era cada vez más frecuente desde que había contraído matrimonio con su prima. 

Una vez en el departamento Ciel se dedicó media hora a despotricar contra la madre de sus hijos por diferentes motivos, pero el principal era que desde que se enteró de el tiempo de gestación exacto había impuesto abstinencia pese a que faltaban 3 meses para el alumbramiento. Su única salida eran las aventuras ocasionales que ahora hasta eso pretendía prohibirle. 

Astre no entiendo porque quieres cometer el mismo error…. No te cases luego del matrimonio pretenden esclavizarte y hacerte eunuco. Si no les duele la cabeza es la regla o estoy cansada o le harás daño al bebé. Luego que les has puesto esa bendita sortija en el dedo se termino el sexo. 

Seguro que ella no se esta cobrando todas la perrerías que le hiciste cuando eran novios, digo porque por lo que cuentas eso suena a venganza. No quiero echar más sal a la herida pero hay matrimonios en donde el sexo nunca se va, lo hacen como conejos e incluso hasta tienen relaciones antes del parto.- la mujer arpía le palmeó el hombro con pena fingida mientras le puso el plato con comida caliente frente. 

Anda llenate la boca así te callas un rato que me has dado jaqueca con tanta palabrería. Además pudiste rechazar ese compromiso como lo hice con el mio, pero como querías ser el hijo ejemplar …. 

Ciel comenzó a comer en forma no tan elegante ya que estaba famélico y no había comido nada en todo el día más allá de un sándwich y café. Lo terminó todo en menos de 15 minutos y tuvo la osadía de agitarle el plato para pedir más. 

Oye estás abusando ella es mi novia no tu cocinera si quieres más ve a buscarlo tu a la cocina.- Astre se quejó molesto por el comportamiento de su hermano. 

Pero es trabajo de la mujer hacer esas cosas además pronto seré un conde y no pretenderás que me sirva la comida y ayude a fregar los platos. - entre sorprendido e indignado hablaba con la insolencia del que jamás aprendió a valerse por si mismo como un adulto joven e independiente. 

Por lo que dices tengo la tentación de secuestrarte y lanzarte en el medio del bosque con un pedernal y una navaja para ver como te la arreglas en una situación de supervivencia real. - casi con bronca le respondió su cuñada la mujer arpía. 

No hace falta largarlo en el medio del bosque basta con prohibirle a los empleados que lo socorran y dejalo en un departamento sin amoblar y con el dinero justo para una comida y te aseguro que será una odisea…... Sabes hermano cuando me fui a vivir solo me toco hacer limpieza, cocinar y aprender a comparar todo lo necesario porque se supone que un hombre adulto es capaz de valerse por si mismo. Y soy mucho mas rico que tu y papá juntos pero aún así solo tengo a una mujer que limpia mi apartamento una vez a la semana. - Astre dedicó su mirada de superioridad hacia su hermano mayor.

Ahora entiendo porque están juntos si son iguales. Supongo que debía haberme negado a casarme con Lizzy pero hermano tu sabes lo buena que era en la cama…. Ese sexo apasionado me engañó por completo, si hubiera sospechado que era tan neurótica. - miró con un brillo maligno a su cuñada. 

Tu hermano me lo dijo cuando empezamos a salir que hicieron varios tríos, de hecho es probable que le debas tu heredero a tu hermano y a su técnica de buen cogedor que ayudó a que tu esposa se ponga cachonda y fértil. - no pudo evitar sonreír. 

Que demonios ¿que no hay nada que no se cuenten? Siempre pensé que el misterio y los secretos le ponían sazón a la relación. ¿Todavía follan?

Lo hacemos todos los días y es del bueno, incluso ahora que nos conocemos mejor es más satisfactorio que al principio, supongo que por eso ella es renuente a los tríos. ¿Sabes que luego de una frase le sacó enseguida la ficha a tu mujer? Luego de la pésima actuación de tu esposa no me quedó de otra que confesarle que lo hacíamos para que quedase embarazada. 

Y quién es mejor la mía o la tuya. Porque no me digas que no puedes comparar o no te acuerdas. 

Son distintas, completamente distintas, si lo piensas un poco de todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para obligarla a casarse conmigo creo que te da la respuesta. - lo miró con desdén por lo obvia de su respuesta. 

Los odio desde el fondo de mi corazón y ojalá que luego que te de varios hijos se te ponga gorda, fofa y no la puedas dejar.

Que malo, y a ti que se te devuelva por triplicado y se te ponga el pito flojo y que no se te pare nunca más ….. ah que te quedes pelado.- automáticamente devolvió la maldición, ofendida que le deseaba que se pusiera gorda y fofa. 

Astre con tener la imagen mental de su hermano pelado le dio un ataque de risa tan fuerte que le saltaban las lágrimas de solo imaginar como lo mirarían de la familia ya que no había nadie calvo. 

Mía había sido despedida de su trabajo por la falta de rendimiento y sus ausencias injustificadas. Su creciente adicción la había llevado a gastar sus ahorros y vender todo lo de valor que le quedaba. Aun así conservaba algo de dignidad por lo que se negaba a ir al sitio donde Astre (porque estaba segura que era él) le había recomendado porque ese lugar era un lupanar. 

No sabía como ni porqué un hombre como Astre o Ciel podían tener conexiones con ese lugar de medio pelo. Sin embargo le había sugerido que se prostituyera para financiar su vicio. Ahora se veía en la encrucijada de conseguir otro trabajo para pagar las expensas del apartamento y entrar a un programa de recuperación para adictos o venderlo para financiar su vicio para vivir en las calles muriendo por una sobredosis.

Tenía que recuperar el control de su vida por lo que iba a iniciar su primera reunión en adictos anónimos en el hospital de su comunidad. Gracias a unos contactos de unos amigos que le pasaron el dato tenía mañana una entrevista para un puesto de trabajo por lo que necesitaba estar limpia. Su primera reunión fue normal donde le enseñaron algunas técnicas para ayudar a desviar su atención de la necesidad psicológica de consumir. No le agradó del todo ese intento de analizar la verdadera causa de su adicción y no admitían que simplemente que fue accidental producto de una noche loca. Ella no tenía ningún trauma ni trapos sucios, puede que los otros sí de acuerdo al resumen de su vida o simplemente se lo hayan inventado para justificar que les gusta la sensación de poder. 

Salió decidida a hablar seriamente con su amiga y advertirla sobre el peligro que corría junto a Astre Phantomhive. Ahora que tenía la mente más clara se daba cuenta que no tenía nada que envidiarle ya que seguramente su amiga estaría frecuentando los callejones de los barrios bajos en busca de dealers o prostituyéndose porque no tenía recursos ni ahorros; era lo que frecuentemente sucedía con los pobres que caían en la droga. 

Tocó la puerta del apartamento y allí encontró a Ana María y Omar en el departamento de su amiga. Cuando les pregunto cuando llegaba que tenía algo urgente que decirle, Ana María la sorprendió con un balde de agua fría…. 

No ella no está ni va a llegar, se está quedando en la casa de su novio. No sabes como la pegó con ese tipo si que se para toda la vida. Ese tipo es ultra millonario.- Omar no pudo evitar hablar de lo que vio. 

Si eso es cierto, pero quizás mi hija lo conquistó porque nunca fue una interesada y siempre fue una muchacha estudiosa de su casa. Supongo que solo haya tenido un solo novio antes que él debe haber influido mucho. Sabes como son esos de la nobleza que quieren que la mujer con la que se van a casar sea casi un ángel. - Ana María se encogió de hombros. 

¿Casarse? Esperen entiendo que estén entusiasmados porque Astre es realmente muy rico y viene de una prestigiosa familia de condes pero pensar que se van a casar es demasiado pronto, solo llevan 5 meses saliendo esporádicamente.- Mía incrédula intento bajar la excitación si quedar como una envidiosa resentida ya que jamás un tipo tan rico pensaría siquiera en dejarse ver con una inmigrante sin fortuna.

Quizás no te lo contó porque es algo muy reciente pero dice que piensa casarse con mi hija en 5 meses, el domingo estuvimos celebrando con la familia de Astre en su casa de campo. No sabes la belleza de casa, parecía sacada de las revistas. ¡Incluso el conde Phantomhive me besó la mano! Era tan guapo y galante….. no tengo dudas que Astre será igual que su padre con ese porte que tiene. Sabes hasta me parece irreal que se haya fijado en mi hija es que ese tipo es anti naturalmente hermoso que parece mentira que exista. - dijo con orgullo como si fuera su victoria personal ya que sabía que su hija se merecía lo mejor. 

Si eso es cierto, como te digo que por mi le daría masa a todos los Phantomhive desde sus abuelos y hasta el hermano con la esposa. Parece mentira que exista gente tan hermosa como los de la tele, incluso más porque por ahí los ves personalmente y te llevás una decepción.- Omar concordó con su pareja. 

Vaya me alegro, espero que cuando haga la boda no se olvide que tiene una amiga que la hizo conocer el lugar indicado de Londres. Bueno me tengo que ir porque tengo cosas que hacer los saludo porque seguro que ya no los voy a ver, suerte en su viaje de regreso. 

Mía bajó con apenas aire en los pulmones que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de la fachada sintiéndose enojada con la vida y con el dios que supuestamente los miraba desde su trono por indolente e injusto. 

“Que se lo merece….. yo me merezco esa vida que se como comer con el juego de platería completo, que me codeaba en las reuniones de la embajada, que era la heredera de una de las estancias más importantes de la Argentina. A mí siempre me miraron primero que a ella ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza ese Astre para preferir a la frígida esa, que estuvo 7 años de novia con un puto?” 

En su puesto de trabajo había avisado que se retrasaría en la hora del almuerzo por lo que volvería cuando volviera del aeropuerto con la excusa de colocar la fecha de los pasajes. En realidad Claus la había autorizado luego de pasarle furtivamente la visa aprobada para Nueva Zelanda (sin requerir el importe en dólares que normalmente se pide cuando se va a emigrar al país) un favor de parte de Alexis Midford, tío de Ciel y Astre. Se fijó al salir que no estuviera a la vista ningún auto sospechoso entonces salió al aeropuerto tomando una combinación del metro. Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue presentarse a la oficina de migraciones para completar los últimos trámites, comprar el pasaje para Nueva Zelanda y cuando se fueran sus padres podría fugarse unos días después si es que Astre se le ocurría ir a dejarlos. 

Cuando volvió continuó con sus actividades quizás un poco demasiado contenta pero lo normal teniendo en cuenta que su tesis ya pasó a la etapa de evaluación final. A mas tardar a mediados de la próxima semana ya tendría el resultado de si aprobaron o no su tesis. De todas formas si no llegaran a aprobarla viajaría igual y la presentaría luego cuando viaje de vuelta a su país. Pero esa era una posibilidad muy remota. 

Cuando salió de Brandersen Astre no la estaba esperando por lo que aprovechó para ir a su antiguo apartamento y empezar a empacar todo lo que pudiera por si podía irse el mismo día en que le entregaran el resultado de su tesis. A esa hora su madre debe estar todavía recorriendo la ciudad por lo que cuando entró a la casa hizo tripas y corazón ante el desorden y se enfocó en empacar todo lo que podría necesitar para su nuevo destino. Cuando se iba retirando llevaba unas facturas de servicio en la mano lista para ir a uno de esos sitios de pagos que permanecían abiertos hasta muy tarde. Pronto se apresuró para llegar antes del aluvión de las 7pm de rezagados que pagaban luego de que terminara su jornada de trabajo y se resistían al pago online. 

Caminas muy rápido cuando estás apurada, que bueno llamé a Claus que me dijo que ya habías salido. Me retrasé solo 15 minutos y ni me mandaste un miserable whatsapp.- Astre la miraba fijamente. 

No quería molestarte, imaginé que había surgido un inconveniente de último momento, como últimamente habías descuidado tus asuntos para ocuparte de mí, no podía ser tan impertinente. Además ya tenía que pagar algunas cosas antes de tomar el metro para el apartamento. Pero ya que estás me ahorraré el pasaje del metro.- le acarició la mejilla y lo besó con picardía. 

Astre la llevó a su departamento donde la esperaban unas carpetas que tenía que ver. Una vez terminó la cena se sentaron a comer y comenzó a ojearlas para ver que se trataban de opciones de menús, pastel de bodas, ambientación, incluso tarjetas de invitación. La otra tenía diferente opciones de vestido. Cuando volvió a ver la tapa leyó en letras doradas Ciel y Lizzy. 

Vaya que organizada es tu cuñada… tener esto para su boda ella debería dedicarse a organizar eventos, se nota que tiene pasión por las fiestas. 

Si ella lo hiciera quizás su matrimonio no estaría a punto de naufragar porque estaría más feliz consigo misma. Espero que mi hermano haya tenido éxito en conseguir el perdón. Lo amo pero ahora que he vivido solo tanto tiempo lo encuentro bastante pegajoso. 

Parece que tu hermano mayor es solo en el aspecto teórico porque en la practica pareces el mayor. Y tu como la prefieres sencilla y elegante o multitudinaria y escandalosa. 

Pequeña y discreta, el de la multitudinaria y escandalosa fue mi hermano. Aunque no podremos evitar que los paparazzis estén sobre ti cuando se haga público nuestro compromiso. Soy uno de los hombres más ricos del Reino Unido e incluso de Europa, van a tener curiosidad de quien es la mujer que consiguió atrapar al soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra. 

¿Por qué no te buscaste una modelo o una actriz que lidiaría mejor con esto? Soy pésima para pararme frente a unas cámaras y con las fotos siempre hago caras raras. 

Pues vas a tener que adaptarte o morir cuñada, serás una Phantomhive, tienes que lucir impecable como si hubieras nacido para el mundo del espectáculo. Espero que haya quedado algo de cena para mí.- Ciel entró y dejó su maletín en cualquier lugar y tiró su saco y corbata por el sofá de la sala y el piso. 

Astre golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa viendo que su hermano no estaría haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo por reconciliarse con su esposa y volver a su casa, con su familia. 

Ciel te he dicho que no conviertas a mi casa en un chiquero. Hay armarios para que puedas guardar tus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes. - ya se estaba hartando de aguantar a un hermano parásito que era incapaz de traer siquiera medio kilo de pan o traer siquiera una pizza. 

Siento ciertas ondas de hostilidad a mi persona ¿se puede saber porqué mi hermanito ahora le molesta mi presencia? Seguro que es influencia de la mujer arpía. 

Será que hace 3 días que vienes comiendo de mi comida y ensuciando mi casa. Y si estuviera solo me molestaría igual. 

No es cierto, porque a ella no le exiges que compre los víveres. Nunca la he visto comprar ni un kilo de papas. 

Pero ella es quien cocina, ayuda a limpiar incluso tu desastre y es mi mujer cosa que tu no. - le dedicó una mirada agria. 

Te prometo que cuando tengas el mismo problema te devolveré el favor como tu hermano mayor. 

Sinceramente lo dudo, no estaré haciendo las mismas tonterías que tu, viví todo lo que tuve ganas sin engañar a nadie por lo que ahora me estoy casando para tener una pareja estable porque estoy harto de esa vida. Astre miró a su hermano enarcando una ceja pues era eceptico que pueda cumplir alguna promesa incluso a él.

Bueno ya que estás aquí y no tienes vigilancia porque no aprovechas a vivir la noche yo no le contaré nada a nadie y tu hermano tampoco. Terminó de secar los trastes para sentarse a escribir en su laptop pues no quería que supiera que ya la había presentado al comité evaluador para no ponerlos sobre aviso. 

¿Cuándo vas a terminar con esa tesis, Astre dice que estás desde antes de conocerlo con eso? - Ciel se puso por encima del hombro a mirar lo que escribía apoyando sus manos en los hombros. Algo que odiaba.

Ya dentro de poco le estoy haciendo las últimas correcciones a ver si por fin los dejo contentos, ya estoy harta de esto. 

Y cuando pases tenemos que hacer un buen festejo nosotros tres.- deslizó su mano por los brazos en un gesto impropio de un cuñado. 

Oye no te dí ningún indicio que podías manosearme así, además a mi no me van los tríos…. Y vos Astre no vas a decir nada vení y defendeme. - lo miro esperando que reaccionara. 

Bueno no puedo objetar nada porque yo estuve con su esposa, así que es natural que nos proponga un trío…. Si fuera otro tipo le arranco la cabeza con los dientes pero es mi hermano, así que lo mantendré lejos mientras tu no quieras el trío. - dijo con indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros. 

¿Y después me preguntas porque no me quiero casar contigo? Ahí tienes la respuesta, porque eres un … un forro y si no entedes googlealo boludo. - agarró el portátil y se encerró en algunos de los cuartos enojada. 

Astre, estás seguro de casarte con ella, es demasiado conservadora encima me parece que te insultó pero no entendí nada. 

Justamente eso es lo divertido ir corriendole de a poco sus límites y retorcerlos aunque ahora va a estar enojada un tiempo y no tenías que ser tan directo hubieras esperado a proponerselo cuando ya estuviéramos casados. - puso los ojos en blanco porque tendría que trabajar mucho para calmarla.

Tu tampoco respondiste como ella esperaba así que no me eches la culpa de todo, no me extraña que se echara a correr en la primera oportunidad, ella no es como Lizzy que es 100% manipulable que haría cualquier cosa para complacerme siempre y cuando no esté en cinta como ahora. - hizo una mirada aburrida. 

Si fuera como Lizzy no me habría fijado en ella, me gusta porque con ella es una cacería eterna creo que incluso cuando tenga a mis hijos si algo no le gusta sería capaz de irse con ellos y recorrer medio mundo. Pero ahora no me apetece perseguirla en el extranjero porque no tengo nada para obligarla a volver….. voy a necesitar tus contactos como futuro perro guardián y los de papá obviamente.

Dime todavía están los impresentables de tus suegros podríamos sacarle provecho a toda tu generosidad ¿no?

Veo que estamos pensando en lo mismo, por eso eres mi hermano preferido. 

Cretino soy el único que tienes….. 

A la semana siguiente el martes recibió el llamado para que vaya a defender la tesis que se conocía de memoria. El jueves a la mañana rindió el examen oral aprobándolo exitosamente cuando llegó a la hora del almuerzo, Claus la felicitó y le hizo la propuesta formal por escrito que si lograba fugarse a Nueva Zelanda podría presentarla para la sucursal en ese país. Se despidió discretamente y fue hacia el apartamento para llevar a su madre y su pareja al aeropuerto. Astre alego una junta importante por lo que era libre de tomar el vuelo que seguía ese mismo día. Horas después y discusión de por medio con su madre llegó con sus maletas y las de su madre en el taxi mientras Omar no llevaba ninguna. 

Estás loca como se te ocurre salir huyendo de un tipo así….. es guapo, rico y te ama.- su madre intentaba convencerla por enésima vez. 

Te digo que no es tan maravilloso como parece y no me discutas porque tu no lo has tratado más de 5 horas y esta pavota lo trató durante 6 meses tiempo suficiente para saber que no es el hombre que merezco y no me ama….. de hecho es incapaz de hacerlo porque es un sociopata diagnosticado y sabes muy bien lo que decía papá sobre esa especie humana. 

Que más da si no te quiere boluda pero tendrás la vida de una millonaria.- Omar daba su opinión aún cuando nadie se la pidió. 

La muñeca hinchable de un millonario querrás decir, porque dudo mucho que si no trabajo para ganarme el dinero pueda acceder a un solo penique de su fortuna. Astre tiene tanta plata porque no tiene un pelo de tonto y sabe anticiparse a los movimientos de los demás como nadie. Solo espero que no haya anticipado esto. 

Los dejó en la fila para embarcar mientras ella se dirigía con su maleta a registrar su vuelo para poder dejarla en la bodega. Estaba apunto de asentar su número de asiento con sus boletos y pasaporte cuando alguien se acercó a su oído. 

Londres ya te atrapó y no podrás huir del país novia fugitiva.

Todo el vello de su cuerpo se enervó al reconocer ese timbre de voz seductor pese a haberlo escuchado solo una vez. Se dio vuelta para encontrar el rostro sonriente de su suegro quién la tomó del brazo y le quitó los pasajes y el pasaporte, llevándola hacia una oficina que decía privado. Allí encontró a su madre llorosa y a Omar con un ataque de nervios intentando responder con un mal ingles a la policía aeroportuaria que señalaba un ladrillo de cocaína de máxima pureza y a su lado Ciel sonriendo e instando a que intensificaran el interrogatorio y Astre apoyado en la pared opuesta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y aplaudiendo con sorna. 

La reputa que te tiró las patas, estaba tan cerca.- golpeó su cabeza contra la pared más cercana, lo cual hizo que su suegro se sorprendiera dando un paso atrás. 

Fuiste muy hábil y jugaste bien tus cartas así que te felicito por hacer de este juego tan entretenido. Si quieres saber en que fallaste es que nunca te diste cuenta que instalé un programa oculto de rastreo en tu móvil. Cuando mi padre contactó a los decanos estos le confirmaron que habías rendido bien y eras una flamante ingeniera civil. 

Por eso insististe tanto que me vaya contigo, para ponerme ese virus en mi teléfono. 

No ese te lo puse mucho antes una de las veces que me quedé en tu casa, lo de que te quedaras conmigo es simplemente actitud de macho posesivo. No tengo que decirte que es lo que pasará con lo que encontraron en la aduana, tu madre y su novio están en graves problemas. 

Los tres si que tienen la cara muy dura para decirlo cuando es obvio que fueron ustedes quienes la plantaron… quienes son ustedes porque estos favores no son gratis.- empezaba a sospechar que no era una familia noble ordinaria. 

Nuera querida eso lo descubrirás en su momento, pero ahora es más importante resolver el asunto de tu familia. Tu tienes la solución en tus manos. 

Vamos cariño no tenemos que perder tiempo aprovechemos el registro para asentar nuestro dichoso matrimonio tenemos la documentación, los testigos y tenemos el destino de la luna de miel. - Astre la tomó de los hombros y la condujo hacia la oficina seguida de su madre quien era amablemente conducida por Ciel. 

Llenaron los formularios y firmaron el libro de actas. A continuación fue el turno de los testigos y la primera fue su madre que movida por la esperanza de salvar a su pareja y luego firmaron Ciel y Vincent. Una vez entregado el certificado de matrimonio exprés la llevó a la fila de embarco de su vuelo y Astre sacó su pasaporte de su ropa. 

¿Que pasará con mi madre? Por favor no se desquiten con ellos no tienen nada que ver. 

Eres tan linda cuando me ruegas. No te preocupes ella está embarcando ahora mismo hacia su vuelo a Buenos Aires. En cuanto a Omar bueno….. alguien tiene que pagar por esos dos kilos de cocaína. Oh por dios soy todo un algodón de azúcar que hasta me ocupo de quitarle la sanguijuela a tu madre. 

La horrorizaba que lo decía como si fuera solo una broma pesada a un amigo, era cierto que Omar era de la peor calaña pero otra cosa era que lo arrastraran a la cárcel en el extranjero sin haber cometido un delito; hasta a ella que no le gustaba le parecía desmesurado el castigo con la falta cometida. Pero al parecer la indiferencia ante los medios para conseguir un fin era cosa de familia ya que dos generaciones de Phantomhive participaron en este ardid. 

“Si Astre hace algo así, puedo imaginar que apuntar a la cabeza de un hombre y jalar el gatillo no te quitaría el sueño. ¿Cuántas cosas delictivas habrás hecho?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cogedor: es equivalente de follador y dar masa es follar. 
> 
> boludo: el insulto más famoso de los argentinos equivalente al famoso Huevon chileno (en argentina en el límite se usa muchisimo) que equivale a decirle imbécil pero en forma más agresiva y fuerte.
> 
> Forro: es otro insulto argentino (Al condón también se le dice forro) y quiere decir ser una mala persona, traicionero, desleal. 
> 
> Los tres Phantomhives son hermosos pero no valen el aire que respiran.... y Lizzy es una neurótica, un poco insoportable como en los primeros capítulos del manga.


	10. Tregua por Luna de Miel

Para su alivio Astre decidió reclinar su asiento y dormir en el viaje. Necesitaba distraerse de pensamientos tenebrosos por lo que decidió colocarse unos auriculares y mirar algo en el catalogo del avión. Cuando Astre despertó faltaba poco para el aterrizaje. 

Le preguntó en donde pensaba hospedarse y le dio el nombre de un motel económico. Astre lo buscó en su móvil y lo desestimó por no cumplir los estándares a los que acostumbraba. Buscó alojamiento en un hotel de 5 estrellas porque como le dijo estaban en su luna de miel por lo que valía la pena el gasto. Inmediatamente preguntó sobre diferentes excursiones porque quería visitar muchos lugares que había visto en programas de viajes y no le importaba si Astre la acompañaba o no, porque presentía que esta sería la última oportunidad de realizar su sueño y vivir al máximo….. cuando regresara a Londres seguramente Astre buscaría la forma de castigarla por intentar escapar de él.

Astre la vio correr a la habitación y abrir el equipaje para buscar su traje de baño un bolso con la cámara de fotos, protector solar, sombrero. Ya lista para ir a la playa salió de la habitación sin esperarlo bajó a la playa privada del hotel y se colocó a la sombra de un árbol para colocarse el protector solar. 

Deja que te lo coloque en la espalda. No entiendo que le agarra a la gente con esa desesperación de la playa. No veo que es lo divertido de estar en el rayo del sol con el agua llegandole a las rodillas. - se quejó mientras le distribuía el protector solar en la espalda. 

Pues no lo se porque yo estoy metida hasta el cuello y allí es divertido intentar saltar las olas. Ven que te pongo el protector porque seguro te me pones rojo de nada.- le distribuyó en forma generosa por la espalda el pecho y el rostro una buena capa sin dejar zonas descubiertas. 

No tan rápido te faltan las piernas.- le dijo colocando sobre sus rodillas la pierna derecha.

¿Qué pasa mi'jo acaso se quedó manco? Porque tu madre no te dio esos brazos tan trabajados para nada. 

Solo que estoy en mi luna de miel y quiero que mi flamante esposa me mime. Es tan lindo cuando lo haces tu. - la miró en forma coqueta y haciéndole una caída de pestañas para enfatizar uno de sus mejores rasgos. 

Esta bien lo haré por esta vez porque no hay demasiada gente que nos mire raro, pero la próxima te la pongo en la habitación. 

Sabia que era irresistible pero no pensé que tanto. Suponía que tenías algo de inmunidad a mis encantos. - lo dijo lleno de vanidad pues era consiente del efecto que tenía sobre el resto de la humanidad. 

No voy a negar que me gustas mucho pero no como para perder mi propósito de disfrutar de la playa.- terminó de colocarle la pantalla en los muslos y le dio un beso ligero en los labios para luego correr al mar. 

“No era mentira que se metía hasta el cuello, ni piense que voy a ir a rescatarla cuando la corriente se la lleve mar adentro”. Oye cuidado que hay tiburones y avispas de mar, si te vas muy lejos te ahogarás.- Astre gritó desde la seguridad de la sombra de su árbol. 

N/A de repente se sacudió y dramáticamente para sumergirse totalmente mientras un manotazo agónico luchaba por romper la superficie. 

Maldita sea se lo dije….. ¿En serio no puedo quedar viudo en mi luna de miel?- corrió hacia el mar y se lanzó para rescatar a su flamante esposa pese a que momentos antes juró que no lo haría. 

Cuando llegó hasta donde suponía que estaba su esposa no la encontró, cuando estaba pensando internarse más dos manos lo sujetaron por los hombros. 

Cuidado mala onda no ves que allá afuera hay tiburones, avispas de mar, cubo medusas y cocodrilos de agua salada, porque creo que estamos muy lejos para que los dragones de komodo lleguen a estas islas.

¿Me engañaste? Me hiciste meterme con el corazón en la boca para nada. - la miró realmente cabreado. 

Mira allá viene una grande vamos a saltarla y vas a ver lo divertido que es vivir al filo del peligro lord aburrimiento.- lo abrazó por la cintura y lo ayudó a saltarla aterrizando en el mismo lugar si moverse si quiera. 

No sabía que me habían asignado un titulo honorífico de lord aburrimiento, gracias por informármelo y que demonios es eso de recién no se supone que a esta altura del mar te arrastra para un lado u otro. 

No te olvides que crecí a la orilla de un mar, uno bastante tempestuoso en ocasiones….. pero también he incursionado por Mar del Plata y Larangeiras donde tiene la triste fama de ahogar turistas por sus olas imprevistas. Puedo presumir que soy toda una experta en saltar las olas a pesar de no saber nadar adecuadamente ninguna otra cosa que el estilo perrito. 

Quiere decir que si el mar te lleva estás muerta, no se si eres inconsciente o tonta. 

Digamos que soy adicta a la adrenalina y empezamos por esto que es livianito para que entres en calor, mañana prepara esas piernitas que nos vamos de excursión hacia las montañas para hacer senderismo y si te animas escalada libre. 

Estas demente si piensas que estaré haciendo cualquiera de esas cosas. 

Pues entonces quedate en tu hotel y disfruta del spa mientras yo me divierto afuera….. ya que no vienes debería aprovechar para reservar también la de ala delta. 

Sabes que puedes morir haciendo esas cosas tan peligrosas, no olvides que ahora eres una mujer casada. 

También puedo patinarme en la ducha y romperme la cabeza con la grifería…. Si me voy a morir que sea haciendo algo que me hace feliz, algo que se que solo yo pueda hacer. Ya vas a ver que te va a gustar porque te hace dar cuenta que eres insignificante que hay algo más grande y maravilloso afuera de tu propio ombligo. Eso o te conviertes en asesino en serie y buscas adrenalina cavando pocitos en medio de un descampado con la helada bajándote mientras luchas con la tierra congelada rogando que la luces azules y rojas no te alcancen…..

También podría aprovechar que estamos solos y hundir tu cabeza bajo el agua hasta que no puedas respirar, pero sería malgastar tanto esfuerzo para nada.- la miró con desprecio. 

Siii y no sabes lo que te voy a sacar el jugo con eso porque nada en la vida es gratis. - lo besó y le dio vueltas aprovechando la ayuda del agua como si fuera un hermano pequeño. 

Durante la luna de miel Astre se sintió constantemente desafiado a salir de su zona de confort probando las cosas alocadas que le proponía su esposa. Fueron a muchas caminatas donde no podía negar la belleza del paisaje tan cambiante. Se había animado ha volar en ala delta pese a su temor prudente a estar suspendido en el aire con un armazón de aluminio forrado en tela, hacer buceo pese a su alergia al sol, visitar una isla remota para ver un criadero de loros rechonchos que no volaban con un nombre aún más raro. Acompañó a su esposa a las cumbres nevadas y aprovechó para esquiar divirtiéndose a sus expensas con la falta de talento de su acompañante al quedar varias veces enterrada y con las piernas sobresaliendo hacia arriba. Luego de darse por vencida fue a jugar con unos loros revoltosos que tenían un nombre similar al de una tienda de decoración. 

Pese a que no era particularmente reacio a los animales, tampoco era un fanático sobre todo de las aves, pues sus únicas experiencia había sido con Sebastian el perro ( que adoraba a su hermano pero por algún motivo disfrutaba de atormentándolo de pequeño) y su actividad física favorita que era la equitación donde si le dedicaba tiempo a sus caballos de exhibición; no era nada partidario de interactuar con animales de otras especies no domesticas como su esposa que cuando visitó una reserva aviar se dedicó a sostener en brazos esos cocos peludos con patas llamados Kiwis, que por alguna razón que no entendía había más de un tipo , y todos ellos le dedicaron un picotazo en el brazo para mantenerlo lejos.

El premio se lo llevaba un pájaro monstruoso de aspecto intimidante y peligroso. Nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a un Casuario ya que esas garras igual que la de los velocirraptor de Jurasic Park daba una clara señal de mantente lejos de mi. Pero él tuvo que encapricharse con la mujer más loca sobre la tierra que fue directo a abrazar al gran pájaro negro y este la correspondió posando su cabeza sobre el hombro como si lo hubiera criado del huevo….. su esposa tenía algo especial con los plumíferos y era algo correspondido.

El ultimo día lo habían dedicado a descansar del maratón impuesto por su mujer y aprovecharon a sus anchas el maravilloso spa. Disfrutaron el atardecer del último día en la hamaca del exterior de su suite abrazados mientras esperaban el horario de la cena. 

No me digas que no te has divertido. Luego de viajar tus horizontes se expanden cuando te das cuenta que hay una forma de vivir distinta. Espero que ahora comprendas porque quería vivir en Nueva Zelanda….. no tengo ganas de volver. 

Si admito que es un buen lugar para vivir muy diferente de Londres, pero no podemos quedarnos, no quiero estar volando medio mundo cada 15 días…. Pero puedo prometer que podemos venir cuando tomemos vacaciones pero ya espero que para ese entonces seamos más que dos.- acariciando su cabeza besó la coronilla de su esposa.

Cuando pisó suelo Londinense supo que ahora tendría que enfrentar la realidad de convivir con Astre y que sería algo completamente distinto (probablemente decepcionante) a lo que vivió en la luna de miel, porque sería el verdadero el que tendría en casa. Retomó su rutina y vio la decepción de Claus cuando la vio llegar sabiendo que era probable que la hayan interceptado antes de abordar. 

Claus la llamó a la oficina para hablar en privado pues le habían llegado ciertos rumores que quería confirmar personalmente. 

Me encontré con Vincent y el me dijo que te habías convertido en su nuera. ¿Que hizo para convencerte?

Puso dos kilos de cocaína en el equipaje del novio de mi madre. Como accedí a casarme la liberaron de culpa y cargo deportandola en el primer vuelo a Buenos Aires, pero Omar se va a quedar una buena temporada a la sombra antes que lo deporten en alguna cárcel local por narcotráfico. 

Dios mio…. Fueron con la artillería pesada no solo Astre sino tu suegro y seguramente Ciel como futuro perro guardián. - murmuró en voz alta para si mismo. 

¿Perro guardián? Yo le pregunté a mi suegro cuando involucró en su jueguito a la policía aeroportuaria y hasta la aduana. El se rió de mi diciendo que lo sabré en su momento. - lo miró esperando que le diera respuestas. 

Bueno supongo que no debería ser yo quien lo haga pero solo finge sorpresa cuando te lo cuenten. El condado Phantomhive presta servicios especiales para la reina desde tiempos de Isabel primera haciendo el trabajo que actualmente desempeña el M15. Actualmente siguen haciendo trabajos de inteligencia pero lo hacen en el círculo interno del servicio como una especie de gerentes dirigiendo las operaciones. Cuando te lo cuenten finge que no sabes nada, pero te has casado con uno de los miembros de la familia más cercana a la corona. 

Con razón me dijo que no le era posible vivir en Nueva Zelanda…. No solo se ocupa de su empresa sino que es probable que colabore con su hermano. Eso explica su excelente estado físico, porque cuando intente desgastarlo en la luna de miel el desgraciado estaba más fresco que una lechuga.

Si Astre es una especie de doble de riesgo de su hermano, cubriéndolo en ocasiones ya que no creo que nadie aparte de su familia los distinga. En otro tiempo el segundo hijo no habría participado de la actividad pero los tiempos cambian….. incluso Elizabeth tu cuñada fue miembro activo antes de darse de baja por maternidad. 

Que mal hizo, debería haber seguido por que su marido esta que ni la aguanta, así que yo soy la única intrusa que no sabe ni como se carga un revolver matagatos. Interesante, ya me imagino a mi suegro haciendo el meme de Cersei: pero que decepcionante. 

No eres la única tu suegra también no tiene ninguna habilidad salvo que es muy imaginativa y luego de casada aprendió como hacer venenos y sueros. Tu también aprenderás a darles apoyo.- Claus le palmeó la espalda como lo suele hacer con sus empleados para darles consuelo.

“En que estaba pensando la reina al momento de meter al servicio de inteligencia a un psicópata y un sociopata…. Supongo que voy a tener que comprar el libro de Kevin Dutton y cualquier libro disponible sobre como tratar con un esposo así sin morir en el intento ya que me las veo negras en poder escapar ahora que la familia entera está espabiladita.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi`jo: contracción de ¡Hijo Mío! cuando se le quiere decir algo en forma sarcástica a alguien cuando se le da un sermón.
> 
> El mar al que se refieren (Mar chiquita o Mar de Anzenusa) es un lago salado donde a pesar de su salinidad mayor que la del océano es célebre por ahogar a varios turistas y pescadores en sus aguas por el oleaje intenso y el permanente viento. 
> 
> Nueva Zelanda es el país de los deportes extremos y las aves corredoras. Su clima suele ser impredecible y hasta peligroso pero las vistas de postal y la geografía única compensan el riesgo. 
> 
> Loros Rechonchos: Ciel se refiere a los Kakapos el loro más grande y pesado en la tierra. No solo son hermosos sino que nocuturnos y en peligro de extinción por culpa de animales introducidos por el hombre. 
> 
> Loros con nombre de tienda son los Keas el ave más inteligente del mundo y un loro que habita en la nieve. Es obnivoro pues suele atacar a ovejas para comer su grasa. Como la inteligencia tiende hacia el aburrimiento, se divierten vandalizando y robando a los esquiadores que acuden a las picos nevados de los Alpes neozelandeses. 
> 
> Kevin Dutton es uno se los psiquiatras especialistas en el estudio de Personalidades Psicopáticas. En sus estudios revelan que CEOS de grandes empresas, políticos y soldados son requeridas estás características para pensar en soluciones rápidas con cierto distanciamiento emocional para no entorpecer los resultados. No es infrecuente que el M15 (agencia de inteligencia de amenazas internas) y en el M16 (se encarga del terrorismos externo) hayan tanto psicópatas que están integrados en la sociedad usando su particular visión de la vida en la optimización de resultados.


	11. Nuevo Rol

Al finalizar su horario salió muy alegre cuando con solo bajar los primeros escalones se detuvo y observó fijamente. Sonrió aún más y saludó a una distancia prudente sin acercarse demasiado y conservando al alcance las diversas vías de escape. 

Buenas noches Ciel porque estás aquí pretendiendo ser tu hermano porque por la matrícula es el auto de tu hermano. 

Tal parece que eres la única que puede distinguirnos al primer vistazo, felicitaciones cuñada, vine por pedido de mi hermanito a recogerte porque está muy ocupado y me pidió el favor. - sonrió en forma inocente, pero siendo un Phantomhive nada es inocente.

Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos con incredulidad como lo hacía Conan el bárbaro. - Aguantame 5 que voy a llamar a mi marido para preguntarle, habíamos quedado en que podía tomarme la combinación del metro y llegar a su apartamento. 

Que piensas que te voy a secuestrar …… no se para que carajos, si te quisiera fuera de la vida de mi hermano te hubiera dejado ir a la tierra de los cocos peludos no voladores. 

Mierda el choto este no me contesta ni un texto. Mirá cuñado esta mujer arpía te libera para que vayas a tener algunas de tus tropelías extra maritales y tu le dices a tu hermano que me buscaste y me dejaste en su casa mientras yo llego como siempre. 

Oh que considerada cuñada, pero mejor te subes al auto y te llevo segura a casa de mi hermano. No entiendo porque con mi hermano te dejaste que te llevara a los 5 minutos de conocerlo y conmigo tienes tantas reservas.- su paciencia iba filtrándose y lo demostraba sutilmente con su mano en el bolsillo de su traje. 

¿Qué caradura y lo preguntas? No creas que me olvido de lo que dijiste la última vez que te quedaste en la casa de Astre. Es obvio que no confío. - lo señaló con el indice acusador. 

Oh vamos solo fue una broma, no voy a violarte para cobrarme las veces que mi hermano usó a mi esposa. Yo fui quien se lo propuso para que sepas y luego el dijo que prefería que fuera un trío en lugar de ser solos él y mi Lizzy. Supongo que quería evitar que me pusiera celoso. Vamos ven y sube. - en una muestra de caballerosidad abrió la puerta trasera del auto para que se sintiera más cómoda. 

Relajó la postura en un asentimiento tácito y bajó derrotada los escalones restantes cuando bajó la guardia hizo una finta y corrió en la dirección contraria hacia el metro. 

Mierda ven aquí dolor de trasero.- cerró la puerta y le colocó la alarma. 

Cuando giró la cabeza le estaba pisando los talones por lo rápido que era. Justo cuando todo parecía perdido y la atraparía, una exuberante pelirroja caminaba en su dirección y no tuvo mejor idea que girarla y aventarla a los brazos de Ciel que rápidamente la atrapó en un abrazo. Alcanzó a sacar su tarjeta personal y la deslizo en el escote de la pelirroja y se puso a perseguir a su cuñada no sin antes voltearse hacia la hermosa mujer con el gesto de llamame. 

Oye espera no lo hagas o te arrestarán por…..¿ porque mierda saltas el molinete y pagas el pase? ¡No te subas a ese metro! Grrr maldita mujer, no entiendo porque a mi hermano le gustan estos jueguitos. - golpeó la puerta cerrada de la formación hacia Picadilly que con un trasbordo en 4 estaciones más podría tomar la de Hyde Park. 

Luego de un rato recibió la contestación al mensaje preguntando porque no estaba con su hermano. Contestó: porque ni a tu hermano ni a ti les creo ni el blanco de los ojos. Luego sacó la batería y la memoria del móvil y lo desechó pues no cometería el mismo error, sabía que tenía ese programa de seguimiento. Decidió bajar en la siguiente parada y cambiar el destino, pasar la noche en un hotel barato hasta que se aplacara toda la conmoción, volver a su viejo apartamento sería el primer lugar en que la buscarían. Antes buscó un teléfono público y llamó a la contestadora del departamento de Astre dejó un mensaje. Y colgó rápido para tomar un bus a cualquier parte. Se bajó en una parada aleatoria para pedir una habitación al primer hotel que encontró. Obviamente pagó en efectivo y se registró con un nombre falso.

Ciel irrumpió en el departamento de su cuñada pero este estaba vacio, sin modo de localizarla se preparaba para lo que le diría a su hermano por perder a su esposa. Había fallado un simple entrenamiento de recoger y llevar. Su padre lo iba a regañar, Lizzy lo iba a regañar y Astre se burlaría sin piedad hasta el día de su muerte. 

Y que tal hermanito la localizaste, dio siquiera señales de vida.- Ciel desde el móvil. llamó a su hermano. 

Dejo un mensaje que esta bien y nos vemos mañana así que esta solo haciendo una pataleta. Te será imposible localizarla ya que mi chica es lista, debe haber pagado de contado con un nombre falso, ya acepta tu derrota hermanito. - Astre rio desde el otro lado de la linea. 

¿De dónde mierda la sacaste? No solo corría como condenada sino que se saltó el molinete y se subió al metro que iba a tu casa. 

Mmmn ella no llegó aquí por lo que cambió de parecer sobre venir hasta aquí. Ella no siente nada de amor por ti. 

Pues por ti tampoco y eres su marido genio.- contestó sardónico. 

Si lo se, por eso me casé con ella, si se hubiera enamorado de mi no me serviría porque perdería su capacidad de pensar. Empezaría a cometer un montón de errores tontos y no podría evitar verla más que como un juguete. Ciel no se tiene respeto por los juguetes porque son cosas. 

Eres un rebuscado, dime sientes algo por ella…. Algo como lo que sientes por mí. 

Uy pero que existencial hermanito. Si que siento, creo que comienzo a sentir el mismo amor que me une a ti hermano. ¿Celoso?

Eres un idiota sabes. No me gusta la idea de compartirte pero ya no puedo hacer nada, no tenemos 10 años y es normal que quieras formar a tu propia familia. Solo que me resisto que dejemos de jugar y divertirnos juntos. 

Que ahora sea un hombre casado no quiere decir que dejemos de divertirnos…. Solo que no a expensas de mi esposa así como yo no he jugado con la tuya sin su consentimiento y a solas.

Entonces convencela, sabes que la paciencia no es mi fuerte. 

Pues esmerate en limpiar la pésima imagen que tiene de ti y que la hiciste tu solo eh. Que nos veamos iguales no quiere decir que seamos lo mismo. No para ella que nos distingue en un solo vistazo. 

Si y por eso la odio, será imposible que se la meta fingiendo ser tu. Bueno buenas noches y me voy porque Lizzy me ha bombardeado de mensajes de cuando llego. 

Afortunadamente a pesar de lo que vivió ayer y el subidón de adrenalina consiguió conciliar el sueño de inmediato. Despertó temprano y decidió ir hacia la zona de su trabajo porque cerca había una pastelería que servia unos jarritos de café irlandés y unas tortas que tenían una apariencia espectacular. Muy concentrada estaba ella que tarde se percató que tenía compañía en la mesa ya no tan solitaria. 

Sabía que estarías aquí desayunando. Eres una traidora que pretendía abandonarme y desayunar tu sola.- agarró la cuchara y probó un bocado generoso de torta. 

Noooo ese muerto no lo cargo yo. Que lo cargue el que lo mato o sea tu hermano Ciel. No se que planeaba pero no iba a dejarlo estar a menos de 3 metros de mí y menos a solas, no confío. - volvió a tomar otro sorbo con tranquilidad viendo que la camarera se acercaba a levantar el pedido de Astre. 

No tienes que ser tan desconfiada. No te iba hacer nada que yo ya no te hubiera hecho. Compadecerte del pobre hombre, hace casi un mes que no tiene sexo con su esposa. - puso ojos de cachorro como si esperara convencerla con eso. 

Que se compadezca su esposa, porque tengo que hacerlo yo. Sino que vaya y se levante una mina por ahí para sacarse las ganas. - contestó picada. 

Soy el tipo más afortunado del mundo, tengo una mujer leal que vale oro. Te amo.- colocó su rostro entre las manos mirándola en forma soñadora y con una sonrisa boba en los labios. 

Nunca me habías dicho algo así…. Es una nueva táctica de manipulación o tu no eres mi marido sino un clon extraterrestre al que se olvidaron de sacarle el corazón. - entrecerró los ojos con incredulidad buscando algún gesto delator. 

No importa si no me crees ahora o nunca, lo único que me importa es que te quedes a mi lado para siempre que tengas a mis hijos y envejezcamos juntos tomados de la mano. - se dispuso a tomar su café capuchino y su selva negra recién llegada. 

Esta noche te vendré a buscar y te explicaremos lo de ayer con detalle. Eres parte de la familia después de todo, además conocerás nuestro hogar ancestral el castillo Phantomhive ¿No estás emocionada? Lleva una muda de ropa porque pasaremos la noche es bastante retirado de Londres. 

A la orden general.- hizo una venia. 

A la salida del trabajo Astre la esperaba para llevarla al hogar familiar. Claus le advirtió que los Phantomhive eran unas de las familias más cercanas a la corona y como tal hacía gala de su riqueza con el opulento jardín francés en la entrada de un imponente castillo de estilo Isabelino. Era más pequeño que otros pero no por eso dejaba de ser enorme para los estándares actuales de construcción y con muchos más ventanales que dejaba ingresar mucho mayor cantidad de luz. Intentó no abrir la boca y babear con la forma de construcción al contemplar en vivo y directo una construcción antiquísima que había sobrevivido en excelente estado, proveniente de una época en que la ingeniería civil y la arquitectura permanecían unidas. 

Veo que le gusta la casa familiar, no la culpo por su profesión está más predispuesta para apreciar el trabajo del constructor. - Vincent salió a recibirlos junto con Tanaka que llevaba su uniforme de mayordomo principal. 

Buenas noches suegro , Tanaka sensei.- hizo una reverencia educada a ambos caballeros. 

Buenos días joven maestro, joven dama es un gusto verla luego de tanto tiempo por favor permitame sus abrigos y su bolso. - Tanaka con una sonrisa cálida recibió las prendas. 

Ya llegaste mi ángel, mami te extrañó un montón. Bienvenida al hogar Phantomhive mi nueva hija en ley. - Rachel bajó con gracia las escaleras veloz como una gacela y los abrazó a ambos afectuosamente. 

Bueno ya que estamos todos pasemos a la sala para hablar hasta que la cena esté lista. Debes conocer al resto de la familia que está un poco resentida por el matrimonio relámpago de mi bollito de crema.- Vincent sonrió 

A penas ingresaron una mujer pelirroja zamarreó a Astre reclamándole el haberse casado así como nada sin hacer la ceremonia adecuada. Su marido, un hombre rubio intentaba calmar el arrebato de la mujer y que soltara a su sobrino antes de que perdiera la paciencia aplicándole una llave. 

Así que es ella….. ¿Por qué te casaste con mi sobrino así?- la enfrentó enojada. 

Porque estaba huyendo de su sobrino hacia Nueva Zelanda pero me agarraron de los ovarios y me dieron la opción de o me casaba o mi madre pasaba una temporada en la cárcel con la cocaína que le plantaron.- se encogió de hombros y soltó todo sin importar si era prudente o no. 

¿Ah? -Angelina Durlles Baronesa de Barnett, médica y tía de Astre quedó estupefacta girándose para ver a su sobrino. 

Si es cierto lo que dijo, supongo que me pasé un poco pero en mi defensa era un hombre enamorado y desesperado. - se rascó la cabeza haciendo su sonrisa inocente. 

Eres de lo peor…. Ni tu padre ni tu hermano se atrevieron a tanto.

Vamos tía no te enojes, solo fue una travesura. En compensación nos ayudarás a organizar la ceremonia y serás la encargada de anunciarlo oficialmente. 

Esta bien, pero no creas que con esto me convences para que te perdone. Y cuando piensan hacerlo oficial, tienes que apurarte antes que la preñes. 

Pon una fecha para cuando puedas organizar una pequeña recepción para los allegados y cuando se pueda organizaremos una boda pequeña y discreta. 

Bien tengo que contactarme con mis amigos diseñadores para preguntar para cuando tendrían listo un vestido de novia. 

Ya que terminamos de tratar lo de la boda vamos a pasar a tratar el tema principal para el que hemos convocado a mi flamante nuera. - Vincent se palmeo la rodilla para anunciar el cambio de tema. - Un pajarito recién casado me contó que cuando mi rollito de canela fue a buscarla a su trabajo a usted no se le ocurrió mejor idea que escapar y pasar la noche fuera de la casa de su marido. ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

Porque su rollito de canela me odia y no me genera confianza…. Para el soy la mujer arpía y para mí él es el invasor del espacio. No hay forma en el mundo que esté en un mismo lugar reducido junto a mi cuñado. 

Oh…. Ciel a veces es grosero con las chicas de su hermano, no se toma bien la competencia ya que usted básicamente acapara la mayor parte del tiempo de Astre que no puede andar socorriendo al pesado de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo me sorprendió saber que consiguió evadirse de mi heredero lo que me lleva a plantearme si mi hijo ha descuidado su entrenamiento o usted tiene una excelente condición física.- apoyó su mejilla sobre su mano en un gesto aburrido. 

¿Entrenamiento de que? Astre que me perdí.- Miró a su marido esperando una respuesta. 

Papá es cierto que mi esposa tiene muy buen estado físico por lo que no me sorprende que escapara de mi hermano que la subestimó porque no le dí ninguna señal para no darle ventaja injusta. 

Bueno eso le deja una importante lección como el futuro conde Ciel….. ahora que usted es una Phantomhive más le puedo confiar el verdadero negocio de la familia. Nosotros somos una agencia secreta dentro del M15 al servicio de su majestad. Nuestro trabajo es encubrir las fechorías de la casa real y eliminar cualquier amenaza para la corona proveniente de la misma nobleza. También realizamos trabajos ordinarios de inteligencia. 

Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza esperando que alguien le diga que es una broma en una última esperanza. 

Es cierto lo que dice mi hermano, lamentablemente para usted. Eso implica una serie de condiciones que debe cumplir: renunciar a su nacionalidad para adoptar la inglesa y convertirse al anglicanismo. Nuestra familia es muy religiosa por lo que debería bautizarse y empezar a asistir a los servicios dominicales.- Frances aclaró. 

No se que decir, es todo sorpresivo que apenas puedo creerlo. ¿Todos están involucrados?

No solamente los Phantomhive, aunque los Midford y los Barnett damos apoyo externo. No es cierto mamá. - Frances replicó. 

Si así es, por lo que usted como mi nueva nieta deberá iniciar un entrenamiento para que pueda protegerse a sí misma y a sus hijos sin depender de su esposo en caso de ataque y darle apoyo en caso de que necesite de operaciones que solo pueda hacer una mujer. Si lo que dice mi nieto es cierto, entonces no será problema para usted. Supongo que ahora que el gato está fuera de la bolsa ya podemos ir a cenar con tranquilidad. - Cloudia Phantomhive dio por concluida la reunión táctica. 

Justamente esa última parte fue lo que menos le gustaba. ¿Que quería decir con operaciones que solo puede hacer una mujer? Por la forma en la que la mujer pelirroja sobaba al marido de su hermana y la palmadita en el culo disimulada del tal Barón Barnett en su suegro, más la confesión de su marido sobre los tríos con su hermano ….. la cosa swinger parecía ser una tendencia de familia. Además si hubiese querido ser una chica bond habría ingresado por su cuenta al ejercito y a inteligencia en su país. 

Nada de esto le gustaba, ella quería tener una carrera exitosa como ingeniera civil, quería vivir en Nueva Zelanda y quería haberse casado con un tipo que la ame y en el cual pueda confiar. Un tipo normal, no uno que la entregue si puede sacarle ventaja o que la extorsione para que haga cosas ilícitas para él. Encima por lo que decían durante la cena pretendían que tenga más de dos hijos. 

Sentía como sutilmente la presionaban para subvertir los valores con los que fue criada y era en parte su culpa por dejarse follar borracha por Astre ese fatídico viernes. Y luego por seguirlo el sábado pensando que podía terminarlo cuando quería. Fue ingenua, siempre pensó que si se acercaban con la intención de joderte la vida era siempre por un fin económico y no que existe allá fuera gente que le gusta frustrar tus sueños por deporte. 

Ahora ella estaba atrapada en esa familia disfuncional y un tanto perversa. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la arrastren hacia el lado más sórdido, pero se resistiría con todas sus fuerzas.

Estuviste muy callada durante la cena mi cariño ¿se puede saber que es lo que te preocupa tanto? - la abrazó para arroparla ya que los cuartos de techos altos eran una bendición en verano pero muy fríos cuando se acercaba el invierno. 

Me preocupa eso que dijo tu abuela…. Lo de operaciones que solo pueda hacer una mujer. Teniendo en cuenta lo que ví hoy con tus padres y tus tíos…. Tu sabes que hay cosas en las que no transo. 

Oh eso…. Creo que me he casado con una mujer conservadora igualita a mi tía Frances, eso me gusta mucho. Lamentablemente tu sabes lo de mi hermano y su mujer; no te voy a mentir y decirte que me gusta la idea de compartirte. De hecho no quiero hacerlo pero llegará el momento en que vas a tener que ceder en al menos una ocasión. Se lo debo a mi hermano que está obsesionado con la idea de tener sexo contigo. - la besó en la sien como una forma de consolarla.

Pero no es justo. Fue su idea la de involucrarte a ti en un trio con su esposa para que se preñe más fácil como lo hacen los dúos de chitas machos cuando capturan una hembra. Porque yo tengo que pagar el pato si tu hermano no me gusta. - se arropó más con las mantas. 

Pero si somos físicamente iguales, no entiendo como no puede atraerte mi hermano, el siempre fue el más carismático de los dos. - se sorprendió en forma genuina. 

Lo físico no es lo único que importa, ni siquiera lo más importante….. siempre sentí una sensación de rechazo porque lo notaba que era incapaz de sentir algo bueno por alguien que no sea él mismo. No me digas que a ti te ama porque no es cierto…. O no te chantajearía con lo del trío. Y por la forma en que trataba a tu cuñada me lo confirmó, es un machista recalcitrante que piensa que las mujeres somos animales semiracionales que solo servimos para darle placer a los hombres y parir. Además será tu hermano pero tiene cara de degenerado.

Si mi hermano tiene esos pensamientos del siglo XIX es culpa en parte de mi padre que siempre criticó veladamente a mi abuela y a la tía Frances, favoreciendo a las mujeres indefensas o que lo aparentan sin serlo como mi madre y la tía Ann. La otra culpable es la propia Lizzy que en lugar de hacerse valer, se puso a sí misma de mesa ratona para que mi hermano le ponga los pies encima. 

Nunca lo había visto de esa forma ….. Además es gracioso como la mayor debilidad de mi hermano sea no ver lo que realmente ocurre bajo sus propias narices sino lo que él piensa que ocurre. Por eso tengo que salir a cubrir sus errores con frecuencia ya que no es muy observador. Pero me hace feliz saber que mi mujer solo tiene ojos para mí pese a que anda dando vueltas un imitador tan bueno y me alegro de no tener cara de degenerado.- sonrió muy disimuladamente. 

Se quedó pensando en sus palabras, sabia que no podía confiar en su palabra, pues básicamente Astre podía estarle mintiendo con una tranquilidad apabullante. No se creía del todo eso de no querer compartirla porque Astre no es del tipo que se deja extorsionar así como así sin buscar retribución por la ofensa. Pero la posibilidad de que su flamante esposo y cuñado tuvieran una especie de vínculo retorcido era muy alta. Volvió a su mente esa charla con Claus sobre el tal Sebastian Michaelis, el psicoanalista de Astre y Ciel….. tenía que averiguar quien era y como murió. Quizás allí estaba la punta que estaba buscando para huir con seguridad de ese matrimonio antes que acabe muerta como el tal Michaelis o loca como Lizzy. 

Astre sabía que su esposa dudaba de su palabra pese a que no le había mentido ni una sola vez…. Por primera vez no había salido falsas promesas de su boca, pero siendo público su diagnóstico, es lo que se esperaría y en cierta forma le divertía que tomara con pinzas cada palabra dicha. Sabía que no le creía en lo de no compartirla, e inicialmente no había sido así. Sin embargo luego de regresar de la luna de miel ya no le parecía tan indiferente la idea de que su hermano estuviera encima de su esposa. 

De hecho lo odiaba. Una parte de él se revelaba abiertamente contra la idea, harto de siempre ceder ante su hermano, el heredero, teniendo que posponer sus deseos y ambiciones en favor del primogénito. Solo hubo una cosa en la que no cedió y fue en fundar Funtom haciendo su propio camino fuera de la familia y ganarle en cuanto a nivel de ingresos, ya que Ciel siempre fue el más perezoso de los dos. Su esposa sería la segunda cosa que ansiaba tener para sí mismo sin tenerla que compartir con nadie. Aunque no se negaría el placer de confundirla y guiarla para que descubriera por sí misma todo, incluso sus secretos más sórdidos para ver su expresión de desconcierto. Esa noche durmió con una sonrisa anticipando el resultado del juego, uno que disfrutaría mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choto: algo desprolijo, sin cuidado o pedorro. Suerte que Ciel no sabía su significado del insulto ya que hubiera protestado. Choto en Uruguay y noreste de Argentina se denomina al pene de toro que lo prepararan de una forma tal que queda bastante sabroso (Si es carne, sobre todo asado al menos lo he probado una vez porque mi alma no es vegana y lo siento). 
> 
> Lector: como protagonista te toca hacer el rol de libre de carrera para esos gemelitos malvados. No tendras superpoderes ni super fuerza pero tienes un cerebro y que sabes usarlo.


	12. No sirves para detective

Empezó a investigar suicidio de Sebastian Michaelis pero apenas fue un recuadro minúsculo en la crónica local del año 2009 con detalles difusos sobre como y porqué. Se suponía que en viejos directorios de búsqueda existía una entrada de un video vlog que fue eliminado hace mucho tiempo. Por más que lo intentara con un buscador onion el resultado fue el mismo. El archivo se encontraba permanentemente eliminado de la red. Alguien como el conde de Phantomhive debió haber hecho un trabajo prolijo de eliminar cualquier cosa que lo vinculase a su familia. Si alguien con una cartera de clientes tan famosos como Michaelis se pensaría que su muerte habría causado más conmoción, pero al parecer al pobre tipo parecía que nadie lo había llorado siquiera.

Astre fue a recogerla al trabajo como de costumbre para llevarla a su departamento frente a Hyde park . Mientras su mujer aplicada estaba ocupada con la preparación de la cena el abrió furtivamente su laptop y le introdujo la contraseña que había robado. Pese a que tuvo la precaución de eliminar el historial de búsqueda, Astre era experto en rastrear archivos temporales ocultos para averiguar lo que quería saber. No pudo ocultar la sonrisa cuando vio los archivos y se apresuró a cerrarla y dejarla como estaba para no despertar sospecha.

Pronto recibió una notificación en su teléfono móvil de una llamada entrante que rechazó cuando se fijó que era el número de su suegra. La llamada nunca llegó al teléfono de su esposa ya que había bloqueado el número sin que la titular de la linea lo supiera. Los mensajes de texto de aviso los borraba desde su propio móvil, no iba a permitir interferencia externa que incitara a su flamante esposa a dejarlo. Sonrió triunfante ya que logró eliminar con éxito al último escollo…. Ahora no le quedaba a nadie excepto a él y su nueva familia (que lo apoyaría incondicionalmente). Solo faltaba un paso y se quedaría para siempre sin importar que….

Ciel estaba otra vez de gira por el Candy Girls, un prostíbulo de medio pelo administrado por Lau un chino amigo de su hermano que tenía una hermanita pequeña encantadora   
con un par de buenas razones para volver de nombre Ran Mao. Luego del incidente que lo obligo a volver a su casa en castigo por la misión de entrenamiento fallida se había semi reconciliado con Lizzy que lo dejó volver al cuarto principal. Lamentablemente luego de unos días el patrón volvió a repetirse cuando molesto comenzó a exigir sus derechos de esposo. No se molestó en encubrir sus aventuras extra matrimoniales como las otras veces, sino que se las enrostró en forma cruel e inhumana disfrutando el daño emocional infringido. 

Fue allí que se encontró con Mía quien no solo había vendido su apartamento para tener efectivo suficiente para soportar su vicio, sino que ahora se encontraba suplicando que le permitieran trabajar en el local a cambio de una dosis. Lau renuente ya que la política del local era la diversión solo para clientes y los trabajadores limpios por dentro y por fuera; ignoró a la adicta problemática y fue a atender a su mecenas del pequeño mundo decadente que había creado para sí. 

Un placer recibirlo Lord Ciel, lástima que no vino acompañado de mi gemelo favorito que ha dejado abandonada a mi Mey Rin que no deja de suspirar por él. - Llenó una copa del tinto más fino de la casa y se la ofreció al verdadero dueño del local. 

Umm, el vino excelente como siempre. Mi hermanito no vendrá en un buen tiempo ya que ahora está en plena luna de miel con su flamante esposa. Y dejame desahogarme en este lugar de toda mi desventura marital, porque a diferencia de mi Astre tuve menos suerte con la mía que resultó ser una neurótica mustia. - se tomó de un trago la copa ofrecida. 

Cuanto siento escuchar eso, pero ya que vino hasta aquí siéntase libre de escoger a cualquiera de las muchachas o si lo prefiere a varias de ellas, para nuestro mejor cliente solo lo mejor. 

Eres un adulador poco convincente porque se muy bien que tienes debilidad por mi hermano que siempre les dejas a la parejita de oro…. Ya que lo ofreciste estoy tomando a tu adorada Ran Mao y a Mey Rin aunque se que ellas prefieren a mi hermanito. 

Ya lo escuchaste Ran Mao, ve y prepara el cuarto. - con un gesto de la mano la despidió. 

Espera Ciel, te suplico que me dejes a mí ocuparme de atenderte.- la mano temblorosa de Mía le agarró la manga de su traje de diseñador. 

Ciel la miró con desprecio ya que él la tuvo cuando estuvo en su mejor momento, limpia, bella e interesante. Ahora solo era un fantasma de lo que fue y probablemente haya recurrido a tener que prostituirse en las calles para seguir consumiendo. Ciel no tenia ningún gusto por mujeres de la calle que ni siquiera tenían los recaudos mínimos de profilaxis. De un movimiento brusco se quitó la mano. 

No me toques, no eres más que basura ahora tendré que quemar este traje que ni lavándolo se le quitará tu contaminación. Lau echala a la calle no quiero que arruine la imagen del local. 

A sus ordenes Lord Ciel. - Lau con una reverencia se dispuso a cumplir contento con su orden. 

¡Maldito hijo de puta! Tu me convertiste en esto, tu y el imbécil de tu hermano que prefirió a la pobretona de N/A . Para que lo sepas soy una heredera, 2000 hectáreas de campos productivos son míos. - vociferó mientras era arrastrada escaleras arriba fuera del local. 

Ju ju, si eres lo que dices entonces debería deportarte a tu país para librarte de tanta miseria, quiero ver si tus padres y tu hermano quieren de vuelta a una perra viciosa como tú. Y mi cuñada es mucho mejor hembra que tú, y al parecer se menea mejor en la cama ya que el imbécil de mi hermanito no escatimó recursos para conseguir que se case con él….. me dan unas ganas locas de probarla. Bye y saluda a Ana María de mi parte cuando estés devuelta en tu tierra.- se abrazó a si mismo sin contener la carcajada mientras se encaminaba a las habitaciones vip. 

Mey prepárate que el amo Ciel nos ha pedido.- Ran Mao no ocultaba la sonrisa invertida. Así como Lau ella prefería al gemelo más joven que era un amante dulce y dedicado en lugar de su hermano que era brutal y egoísta. 

Mey Rin se estremeció de terror ya que la primera vez que la pidió le dejó profundas marcas de navaja en los brazos y espalda. Luego de eso Astre asistiendo a Lau tuvieron que suturarla en plena madrugada. Cuando podía lo evitaba argumentando estar con otro cliente ya que si bien luego del incidente tuvo una severa advertencia de Lau, no impidió que fuera extremadamente violento durante el coito en los encuentros posteriores. Ninguno de ellos estaba en posición negarse ya que Ciel era el portavoz del Conde Vincent quien no era mucho mejor que su primogénito en cuanto a sus fetiches. 

Astre a la mañana estuvo extremadamente meloso en gran parte debido a un viaje imprevisto de última hora. Mientras armaba la valija tuvo que quitar varias veces ropa femenina que no debía ir en la maleta ya que el único que viajaría es Astre. 

Astre ya deja de intentar llevar a mi ropa de paseo que la necesito aquí. 

¿No harías el esfuerzo por mí de decirle a tu jefe que no vas y me acompañas? No quiero viajar solo todavía no me voy y ya te extraño. 

Esos ojos de cachorro se los tendrías que hacer a Claus para convencerlo, no a mí. De todas formas solo son dos días…. Seguro que es tu trabajo de Funtom y no el otro ¿no? Deberías dejar de cubrir a tu hermano, tu no eres el perro guardián ni lo serás, por lo que la excusa de tu hermano que quiere estar con su esposa durante el embarazo no me la creo. 

Claro que es trabajo de Funtom, ahora yo también soy un hombre casado y espero ser pronto papá. No entiendo tanta animosidad tuya hacia Ciel…. Se que no es muy simpático pero no es tan malo como piensas. 

Astre estás hablando conmigo no con el verdulero de la esquina así que no tienes que disimular para dejarlo bien. Tu hermano golpea a Lizzy para reconciliarse luego repitiendo el ciclo hasta el infinito. 

Claro que no. Lizzy está embarazada y no es una mujer que no sea capaz de defenderse. - Astre abrió los ojos ante la disparatada idea. 

Entonces todavía están en la etapa del abuso verbal, pero en cuanto de a luz no tardará en hacerlo. Astre tu cuñada claramente tiene miedo de tu hermano cuando ella está en cinta, así que si no la usa de saco de arena es violento en la cama y teme que le provoque un aborto.

……..- 

Astre es eso ¿no? ¿Como era cuando hacían los tríos, él era demasiado impetuoso, era diferente antes de casarse?

Bueno la primera vez no lo era pero luego….. si era bastante rudo y creo que Lizzy comenzó en esa época con la amenaza de divorcio. Como enseguida quedó en cinta luego desistió. - dio un suspiro sonoro. 

Bueno ya tengo una teoría sobre lo que está mal en el matrimonio de tu hermano. Lizzy nunca le perdonó que la compartiera contigo como si fuera una golfa más. Supongo que con la presión que ejerció tu hermano ella lo vivió como una violación…. Ella tiene un trauma con eso y estoy segura que está depresiva, depresión de pos parto y ahora nuevamente embarazada si no la tratan va a terminar con una psicosis puerperal. 

Por otro lado tu hermanito tiene celos de ti desde que te vio con su esposa, por lo que es probable que su insistencia sea una especie de venganza por como que se lo debes por usar a su esposa. Eres muy dulce durante el sexo y no me extraña que desde que Lizzy te tuvo en algún momento de bronca le haya echado en cara su falta de delicadeza. Es como una rivalidad de hermanos. 

Je, piensas que Ciel solo está siendo obstinado con una pataleta porque Lizzy disfrutó más conmigo. - su sonrisa indicaba que no estaba del todo convencido. 

No solo eso, creo que todo el amor que tu cuñada sentía por él se transfirió a ti. Te lo digo por como se puso como fiera cuando me presentaste ese sábado en el Mac Donals. Todavía siento como me taladra la nuca por ser una intrusa que le está robando a su hombre. 

Yo no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento romántico por Lizzy y se lo he dicho a Ciel a la propia Lizzy, la quiero como alguien perteneciente al clan pero nada más. Creo que aparte de mis padres, Tanaka y mi hermano tu eres la otra persona por la que siento genuino amor. Sabes que me es difícil tener lazos afectivos con la gente por lo que no me siento responsable ni me compadezco por su situación. 

Si y no es cuestionable que te sientas así porque es su culpa por dejarse manipular por su marido. El que me preocupa es el pobre Cedric y su hermano en camino quienes son los que crecerán en ese mal ambiente. Por las dudas ve preparándote para criar a tus sobrinos en caso que tu cuñada decida asesinar a tu hermano para luego suicidarse. 

No dejaré que eso pase, supongo que cuando vuelva hablaré seriamente con Ciel para que cambie, me quedaría más tranquilo si vinieras conmigo pero ya que no puedes te doy la llave de la gaveta donde guardo las armas ¿Sabes usar una?

Si se usar un automático y un rifle con mira porque dos mujeres solas en el medio del campo tienen que saber como defenderse. 

Cualquier cosa llamas a Tanaka, mi padre o a Scotland Yard.- terminó de armar la maleta y se despidió con un beso en la boca apasionado. 

Se preparó para irse al trabajo pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Astre. -Me dice que no pero es obvio que está mintiendo, seguro que si está haciendo el trabajo de su hermano mientras el otro está muy pancho divirtiéndose. Incluso hasta un sociopata como él es utilizado por un psicópata puro….. hmmff debe ser eso que llaman karma.- se fue con una sonrisa en la ilusión de que existiera algo así como la justicia divina. 

A la salida de Brandersen fue abordada por una mendiga que le dio un buen susto cuando dijo su nombre y le sujetó con desesperación la manga de su abrigo. Tardó en reconocerla a través del pelo grasiento, las ojeras y los dientes amarillos. 

¿Mía eres tu? ¿Que te pasó solo fue hace un mes y medio fui a tu casa y me dijeron que ya no vivías allí? Cuando visité el hospital de Saint Frances me dijeron que desde hace tres meses ya no trabajabas más por repetidas inasistencias. - le cedió su café y un chocolate para que se alimentara. 

Si la vida no ha sido muy generosa conmigo, pero me enteré que ahora eres la señora Phantomhive…. Aunque te veo con la misma ropa de siempre, no se esperaba una actualización de look, parece que tu marido no es generoso.- la miró con asombro y desilusión ya que iba con otra expectativa e incluso con envidia. 

Yo no quise que lo haga porque no quiero que me reclame deudas para luego cobrárselas con intereses. Con Astre…. No con los Phantomhive nada es gratis ni lo que parece. 

¿Tu no estás enamorada de Astre? Vine a advertirte sobre ellos pero veo que fuiste más inteligente que yo. ¿No te ofreció o te insistió a tomar droga?

No y no creo que lo haga porque sabe que si intenta obligarme a hacer algo haré exactamente lo contrario. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi cuñado y su esposa que veo señales de alerta de consumidores sociales. Así que cuando hiciste el trio con ellos te ofrecieron esa porquería y tu cediste para darles el gusto. - se relamió los labios con incomodidad ya que hace mucho que no veía a su amiga y le daba no se que darle consejos de vida que no le pidió. 

Tu lo sabías….. lo supiste todo este tiempo y te casaste igual con él.- Mía comenzó a mostrar signos de enojo en su voz. 

Lo supe de boca del propio Astre que apenas te dejó vino a contármelo para que me dieran celos y volviéramos. Por la forma en que lo dijo me dio asco porque lo decía como si tu no fueras un ser humano. Si me casé con él no fue por gusto Mía, sino por una triangulación que hicieron mi marido, mi suegro y mi cuñado a cambio de la libertad de mi madre. Omar esta en prisión porque le plantaron dos kilos de cocaína de máxima pureza. Ese día estaba escapando hacia Nueva Zelanda pero nunca supe que Astre monitoreaba mi posición por GPS en mi móvil.

¿Me estás jodiendo? Porque haría algo así, no tiene sentido. - a Mía le parecía demasiada absurda la historia como para ser cierta.

No le busques mucha lógica, Astre es un sociopata integrado que se encapricho conmigo como pudo haber sido con cualquiera. Según él, dijo que le gusto porque siempre lo estoy desafiando y lo toma como un juego….. mientras lo divierta no me dejará ir. Su hermano es peor porque aparte es sádico, procura no buscarlos o importunarlos porque son capaces de todo Mía. - le advirtió esperando que le entrara el concepto en esa cabeza hueca.

Eso lo dices tu que estás casada con un Phantomhive viviendo la gran vida mientras a mi me arruinaron por completo ¿y me dices que lo deje como está sin exigir que paguen por los daños?

Haz lo que quieras y si no me quieres creer no me importa, solo hazte un favor y sal de toda esta mierda que es lo único que puedo decirte como amiga, la única de verdad que tienes. Nadie tiene la culpa más que tú en haberte vuelto una adicta, pudiste haberte negado pero elegiste quedar bien y hacerte la divertida. - se dio media vuelta despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano para entrar al metro para ir a su casa. 

Ya tenia suficiente con lo que lidiar como para cargarse por los problemas de su amiga. No se puede ayudar al que no quiere ser ayudado a menos que quieras que te arrastre a su infierno personal.

Astre se fijó momentáneamente en su móvil la señal del GPS que había ocultado en la mochila de su esposa. Supo que estaba en su trabajo por lo que en las próximas horas estaría en un lugar seguro. Estaba tentado de pedirle a Tanaka que la llevara con sus padres por esa sensación de intranquilidad con la que había despertado, sin embargo su esposa testaruda podía tomarlo como un intento más de mantenerla vigilada. No sabía cuando empezó a preocuparse por que alguien que no fuera él. Que alguien se atreviera a perjudicarla en algún sentido, se le hacía insoportable. Era algo real y más profundo de la posesividad que sentía normalmente por sus parejas estables en el pasado. 

Jefe el objetivo y su escolta viene acercándose al punto de encuentro, cuando usted lo diga procedemos. 

Hagámoslo rápido y dejemos limpia la casa ahora mismo, esta noche quiero comer lo que cocina mi esposa. 

En la mira telescópica aparecía una estrella en ascenso de la política cuya popularidad se basaba en desterrar definitivamente a la monarquía alegando un ahorro en las cuentas fiscales que permitiría sortear la crisis económica mundial con el mínimo daño. Lástima que su gira por Francia terminaría de manera trágica. 

Salió a la hora de costumbre sabiendo que en cualquier momento la llamaría Astre para saber donde estaba, si lo extrañaba y que estaba comiendo, como lo había hecho a lo largo de todo el día anterior . Se suponía que llegaría mañana pero con él nunca se sabía y podía aparecer en cualquier momento de sorpresa. Llegó a la casa temprano y aprovechó para preparar la comida ver una buena serie con un vino delicioso y chocolates que había comprado esa tarde aunque estuviera sola. Por las dudas decidió hacer un pollo relleno con acompañamiento de Crema de Champiñones por si su esposo llegaba famélico de su viaje. Descubrió durante la luna de miel que Astre era bastante particular con la comida teniendo unos estándares bastante altos. 

Estaba en la parte del clímax de suspenso en la película de la versión psico del niño superman cuando un golpe sordo indicó que el pestillo de la puerta realizó su trabajo. Vio como unos dedos largos intentaban hacer presión para vencerlo cuando se levantó de un golpe y se asomó por la mirilla para ver si era Astre. 

Vuelve a tu casa ahora mismo si no quieres que llame a la policía. 

¡Abre ahora mismo a tu marido mujer!

Basta Ciel esto no es gracioso y Astre no está si quieres hablar con él ven mañana. - hizo presión con el cuerpo para impedir que la abra. 

¿Estás borracha que no reconoces bien a tu esposo? Soy Astre, si quieres sal para que lo corrobores tu misma. - su ceja tiraba con molestia. 

Te pensás que soy pelotuda, que no voy a saber diferenciar a mi marido de su hermano, dejate de joder y volvete a tu casa que tu esposa te espera. ¡Ah hijo de tu madre!- se asusto cuando de un golpe partió una de las tablas de la puerta que al parecer no era blindada. 

Corrió hacia la habitación que compartía con Astre y se encerró porque era la única que tenía una tranca de madera maciza que la atravesaba. Se apresuró a correr la pesada cómoda contra la puerta para bloquearla. Desconcertada giró en redondo para llamar a la casa de su suegro por la extensión del fijo pero su cuñado ya había cortado la linea. Buscó su móvil. que lo dejó en carga y lo encendió llamando a la casa principal. 

Phantomhive Manor con quien desea comunicarse.- la voz cansada e impersonal de Tanaka llegó desde el otro lado de la linea. 

Tanaka soy yo, por favor envíen a alguien urgente al apartamento de Astre, Ciel está forzando la entrada en forma muy violenta… creo que tiene como 10 grs encima y destrozó la puerta de entrada. Dile a mis suegros que lo lamento por meterle un tiro en la cabeza a su hijo mayor y llamen a una ambulancia por las dudas que logren salvarlo. - colgó el teléfono y llamo al número de emergencias para que envíen a una patrulla mientras cargaba un nueve milímetros y armaba el rifle por las dudas. 

La puso más nerviosa el hecho de que le hicieron repetir 3 veces la dirección y al parecer a la operadora se le hacía dificil entender que el que insultaba desaforadamente del otro lado de la puerta, no era su marido sino su cuñado y que no vivían todos juntos. Cuando escucharon tres balazos en la cerradura lo tomaron como una emergencia real, mientras atinó a se esconderse en el baño. 

Hijo de puta ojala Astre te rompa el orto cuando vea lo que le hiciste a su colchón con lo quisquilloso que es para dormir. 

Ciel comenzó a dar patadas a la puerta que no se movía por la tranca y la cómoda maciza de roble que ahora tenía un bonito diseño de gruyer como probablemente lo tengan sus sueters y los de Astre. Luego de unos minutos sintió la voz de alto de la policía y unos minutos después la voz de su suegro y sus guardaespaldas intentaban negociar con Ciel que depusiera su actitud.

La voz de su suegro le llego del otro lado de la puerta pidendole que salga para que le tomen declaración. Con cautela se subió a la cómoda para ver por los agujeros de la puerta que Ciel no estuviera a la vista. Luego corrió el mueble macizo y sacó la traba de la puerta para abrirla con cautela con la 9mm en la mano. 

No te preocupes nuera ya está todo bajo control, baja el arma. Al menos me tranquiliza que sabe que hacer cuando necesita impedir un allanamiento violento. Venga que el inspector Aberline le hará unas preguntas de rutina. - Vincent tenía esa sonrisa pegada que incitaba a querer golpearlo en la cara. 

Cuando salió pudo ver la verdadera dimensión del desastre pues su cuñado se había dedicado a vandalizar todo el apartamento siendo su laptop una estampilla pegada contra el suelo. Ver al causante del desastre esposado contra la pared solo incrementó su ira. 

Te juro que vas a pagar hasta el último centavo por los daños y espero que Lizzy te haga mierda. A diferencia de vos huevon que solo la usas para ver porno todo el día, yo uso la usaba para trabajar….. seguro que ni la memoria anda. ¡Si pudiera te mataría!- castañeo los dientes como lo hacen los perros cuando no pueden contener las ansias por atacar. 

“Ay mi Dios…. Porque mi hijo Astre de entre todas las mujeres tuvo que elegir a una que es igual a mi mamá y mi hermana al cuadrado. Espero que mi heredero haya entendido que no la puede intimidar como a las otras novias de Astre”. - Vincent suspiró agotado ya que la tensión nerviosa le empezó a pesar. Tuvo que salir a las voladas de una reunión en la embajada de noruega a unas calles del departamento de su hijo menor. 

Estaba terminando su declaración cuando sintió como Astre la apretujaba como su muñeca de trapo y empezó a toquetearla para revisar si estaba entera. Algo comprensible al ver el estado de su departamento pero igual molesto porque se supone que eres un adulto. 

Tranquilo yo estoy bien, pero el departamento está hecho un desastre gracias a tu hermano con 10 gramos encima. Aprovecho a darte el pésame por tus sueters y camisas que han quedado con un look muy ochentoso. - le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y un beso en la mejilla. 

Cuando se quedaron solos la expresión de Vincent amable cayó para adquirir una aterradora cuando se sentó en la butaca e indicó a sus hijos que hicieran lo mismo en el destartalado sillón. Ambos gemelos se miraban con desprecio reavivando la rivalidad adolescente no del todo resuelta. 

Creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicarme. Ciel ¿no se suponía que tenías un viaje a Francia que hacer? En cambio vienes a la casa de tu hermano destrozas su casa y aterrorizas a su esposa…. Espero que me des una buena explicación si quieres seguir siendo mi heredero. 

Y Tu Astre, evidentemente viajaste para hacer el trabajo que tu hermano tenía que cumplir como parte de sus funciones. No pongo en duda que hiciste un trabajo limpio y sin fallas pero nos mentiste por cubrir a tu hermano. - movía su pierna mientras apoyaba su rostro en la mano con expresión molesta muy ajena a su habitual calma. 

Si mentí y les pido perdón a ti, a mi esposa y a mamá. No debí suplantarlo sin consultarlo primero con ustedes….. Ciel vino a rogarme porque me dijo que Lizzy no se encontraba bien con el embarazo y corría peligro de perdida. Evidentemente me mintió porque no estaba cuidando de su esposa sino que molestando a la mía. - su vena de la sien pulsaba fuerte y apretaba los dientes conteniéndose de iniciar una pelea a golpes de puño. 

Maldito traidor….. tks esta bien lo admito, mentí porque tenía flojera para ir y viajar fuera del país para volver enseguida. Lizzy esta perfectamente bien igual que el bebé. Si puedo decir algo en mi defensa es que la culpa la tiene N/A. - intentó defenderse. 

Nuera usted si que tiene locos a mis dos hijos….. no entiendo que es lo que le ven pero es evidente que tiene mucho poder sobre ellos.- la miró con agudeza. 

¡Ah no, eso si que no! A mi suegrito, no me huveas, que yo no tengo la culpa de nada. Te recuerdo que a mi me obligaron a casarme cuando estaba por irme a Nueva Zelanda, y te firmé enseguida ese acuerdo pre matrimonial en que no tengo derecho a nada, ni siquiera a una pensión en caso de divorcio, por eso jamás voy a dejar de trabajar para no quedar mendigando en la calle. Aquí si hay un culpable es usted y su esposa que no supieron educar a sus hijos..... En especial a su hijo mayor que creció siendo un envidioso de mierda que se aprovecha de su hermano como un parásito chupa sangre y que su única motivación es querer quitarle todo con lo que se encapriche su hermano menor incluyendo las mujeres. Por si no lo sabe es usual que las compartan como a un juguete sexual. - prácticamente lo arrinconó contra el respaldo de la butaca cuando se puso a ladrarle sin importarle 3 carajos su estatus ni su fama. 

¿Eso es cierto? Estoy esperando una respuesta muchachos. 

Si es cierto, de todas formas no es como si tu y mamá no hicieran lo mismo con la tía Ann y el tío Robert, solo estaba frustrado porque la nueva mascota de Astre no se deja.- Ciel roló los ojos con fastidio. 

No es lo mismo, lo que haces es completamente lo opuesto a lo que hacemos con tus tíos….. Es un acuerdo 100% consensual entre las dos parejas. En cambio lo que tu pretendes hacer bordea lo ilícito. No de hecho estoy seguro que viniste con la intensión de intentar meterte en su cama simulando ser tu hermano. Como no resultó hiciste este desastre……. Voy a tener que pensar en tu castigo cuidadosamente, solo te aseguro que será memorable heredero. 

Astre no simulaba la gran sonrisa hacia su hermano porque sabía que cuando su padre castigaba, lo hacía sin piedad. 

Con respecto a mi bollito de crema, no saldrás indemne de esto. Fuiste descuidado en creerle a tu hermano sin verificar su coartada, no te crié para que te tragaras cualquier cuento chino que sale de la boca de tu hermano. Como mi segundo hijo y el repuesto, tu deber es permanecer seguro en la retaguardia y encargándote de los negocios oficiales de la familia.

Bueno marido ahora hay que buscar algo para tapar la puerta que tu hermano destrozó. Voto para que me ayudes a correr esa biblioteca. Pero sería injusto para nosotros hacer todo el trabajo….. así que cuñado te presento a la escoba y la pala para que te entretengas barriendo lo haces un montoncito allá y luego tendrás un encuentro cercano del 3ª tipo con la bolsa de residuo. - le dio los utensilios de limpieza sin esperar respuesta. 

¿Lo dices en serio, pretendes que yo el futuro conde Phantomhive haga la limpieza?- Ciel indignado pretendía negarse a realizar una tarea indigna de su estatus. 

Marido a cálculo así nomás….. cuanto estimas los daños para que tu hermanito vaya poniendo la moneda. Incluí el servicio de limpieza y la ropa porque me dejó con lo puesto y algo más. 

Las dos puertas y tu laptop con las licencias son sin duda las cosas más importantes pero los muebles son caros los adornos eran obras de arte únicas….. yo diría siendo bajo como 5 millones de libras.- se llevó la mano derecha al mentón como siempre hacía cuando sopesaba el valor de algo. 

¡5 millones! Ustedes son un par de asaltantes de bancos, esto no puede eso.- se quejó. 

Eso sería sin incluir el servicio de limpieza, y el daño moral te lo estoy bonificando así que no llores y mové las manitos que el piso no se limpia solo. - empezó a embolsar las cosas grandes dañadas como su laptop a la que extrajo la memoria por si no se había dañado y podía salvar algo del trabajo. 

Vincent se despidió discretamente por las dudas que a su nueva nuera lo pusiera a limpiar a él también. 

Cada tanto Ciel era hostigado para que lo hiciera más rápido; lo que causaba la sonrisa en su gemelo, pues ni su madre logró lo que consiguió su esposa, quién no era conciente de la gran proeza que estaba realizado. Ciel era un tipo que no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente… la única persona que lograba ese efecto era su tía/suegra porque la consideraba una mujer aterradora. Ahora Ciel se topó con otra mujer igual. 

Cuando terminaron lo echaron sin un gracias y cerraron la puerta con la biblioteca. Ya agotados se sentaron en el destartalado sillón y vieron el departamento vacío como en una mudanza. 

La cocina parece intacta, si tienes todavía hambre hice pollo relleno con salsa de champiñones, puedo calentarlo y luego nos bañamos para dormir más relajados. - apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Astre que a su vez este acercó su cabeza. 

Solo si tu me acompañas a comer y luego nos bañamos juntos como propusiste. - le froto la mejilla con la nariz como si fuera un gatito. 

No creo que puedas estar de humor para eso. No después que veas el estado en que quedó tu amado colchón y parte de tu vestuario. Igual estas en mejor posición que yo que me quedé con solo 3 cambios y voy a priorizar mi próximo salario en comprarme otra laptop con las licencias de programas, la ropa tendrá que esperar. - intentó que no se le quebrara la voz ni lagrimear. 

No tienes que preocuparte por eso, eres mi esposa y deberías tener un vestuario acorde a tu nueva posición como mi mujer.

Gracias por la oferta pero la declino amablemente, si acepto quedo en tus manos para que te cobres este favor de la forma que te parezca. No estoy segura de querer hacer lo que me pidas, lo único que se es que será humillante porque tienes una afición especial por degradarme moralmente. - lo miró con dureza. 

Que injusta eres…. Nunca me vas a perdonar cuando te obligué a formalizar nuestra relación. Te recuerdo que estamos a mano cuando intentaste dejarme para huir a la tierra de los cocos peludos corredores. - suspiró cansado. 

Son Kiwis, tanto te cuesta decirlo con lo bonitos que son….. y no seas caradura porque hasta ahora tu siempre te saliste con la tuya y yo estoy con el marcador en cero. Mejor no me hagas acordar porque me sulfuro.- se levantó y fue a la cocina a calentar la comida. 

No te preocupes, voy a poner mucha sal de lavanda para que relajes un poco porque estás demasiado tensa.- contestó en forma ácida picado por la desconfianza de su esposa. 

Tal como lo prometió, el baño de inmersión apestaba a lavanda, las velas aromáticas eran de lavanda y la crema de masajes a un costado era de lavanda. Entre el vino tinto que estaba más rico de lo que esperaban y terminaron tomándose la botella y tanto ambiente a lavanda seguro se quedaría dormida en el agua. 

Bueno marido, puedes aprovechar este momento para ahogarme casi sin resistencia y parecerá un accidente. Te aseguro que tu familia suspirará aliviada que no habrá divorcio.- le agarró un ataque de risa cuando vio la mirada reprobatoria de Astre que ya se había duchado y se encontraba reposando en la tina. 

Vamos ve a ducharte de una buena vez que me estoy cansando de esperarte. 

Yes my lord.- hizo una reverencia, pero la hizo mal porque no era la que correspondía a las mujeres, sino a los hombres, haciendo que Astre resoplara.

Cuando terminó corrió hacia la tina de agua caliente y perfumada. Su intensión fue sentarse enfrentada pero se lo impidió obligandola a sentarse entre sus piernas. Agarró la crema de lavanda y comenzó a distribuirla por la espalda tensa de su esposa presionando puntos específicos para conseguir que se relaje. De hecho dio más resultado del esperado porque notó el persistente cabeceo, lo cual era contraproducente para su plan original. 

Era como si todo el cansancio le bajó de golpe y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por lo que se despertó cuando le indicó que saliera de la tina y se secara el cabello. Cuando terminó se derrumbó contra la cama incapaz de moverse. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando pero sintió que Astre se le subía encima buscando intimidad a lo que protestó somnolienta. 

Vamos no seas así, si preparaste una cena tan rica y me estabas esperando con una copa de vino y mis chocolates favoritos ¿vas a dejar que Ciel se salga con la suya?- le frotó la nariz con la suya. 

Bueno eso es cierto pero …..

No hay peros, deja que yo me encargue de todo. - la besó para no permitir que protestara y comenzó a estimularla preparándola para el coito. En una de las embestidas sintió un sonido de algo rasgándose y a continuación la esquina del colchón comenzó a perder el relleno matando todo el erotismo. 

Ciel maldito imbécil te juro que me las vas a pagar y será mañana mismo. 

Su esposa debajo no ayudó por el repentino ataque de risa que intentaba reprimir escondiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello. 

No se que te resulta tan gracioso cuando viene y nos arruina la noche y varios días de paso. - se sentó en la cama para observar como la goma espuma intentaba salir al exterior. 

No me vas a negar que tu hermano está actuando peor que amante despechada y abandonada. Si hasta parecía la loca de atracción fatal cuando va con el cuchillo tras la esposa. - intentaba respirar pero la risa se negaba a irse. 

Menos mal que no tenemos un conejo….. tienes razón, esto se nos ha ido de las manos y tengo que ponerle un alto independiente si mi padre le impone o no ese famoso castigo. - se recostó encima de ella para buscar consuelo y recibiendo el abrazo que anhelaba. 

Creo que tus padres en vez de presionarte para que sientes cabeza debieron impedir que tu hermano absorbente saboteara cada relación estable que intentaste. - le acarició la espalda dándole un masaje circular para reconfortarlo. 

Sabes que es lo más gracioso….. cuando mis novias me ponían la queja yo ponía las manos en el fuego por ese cretino y terminaba las relaciones porque no iba a tolerar una mujer que intentara alejarme de mi familia. Pienso que tu y yo estemos casados se debe únicamente a que les oculté esta relación y me casé contigo demasiado deprisa para que lo terminaran de procesar. 

Y porque tus padres a esta altura estaban desesperados porque te casaras para que les des nietos. Si tu papá no hubiera dado el visto bueno entonces el celoso de tu hermano hubiera hecho sus maniobras espanta novias. 

Claro que no, fue que bajó la guardia porque tu no querías casarte y no pensó que haría algo tan loco para casarme contigo. Mañana vas a tener que salir temprano para que elijamos nuestro primer colchón matrimonial. 

Sin nada más para realizar su investigación decidió preguntarle a Claus pues el podría contarle más detalles sobre Michaelis o en su defecto alguien que pudiera dárselos. 

No creo que sea una buena idea que metas tus narices en los esqueletos viejos que Astre guarda. Sobre todo ahora que estás casada con él….. solo agregará más tensión a tu matrimonio y con tu cuñado que también anduvo metiendo sus zarpas en ese asunto. - Claus intentó convencerla. 

No no entiendes, si quiero sobrevivir debo saberlo. Anoche mientras Astre estaba de viaje Ciel vino y acribilló mi casa. Estaba muy drogado, pero cuando Scotland Yard cayó no se lo llevaron a un calabozo como a cualquier hijo de vecino. 

Y Astre que dijo, el siempre justifica lo injustificable cuando se trata de su hermano. 

Al parecer está madurando porque no le sentó tan bien que destrozara la decoración de su casa teniendo que reponer el mobiliario de improviso. Viste que cuando hay dinero de por medio no hay familia que valga. 

Eso si que es una sorpresa….. no es la primera vez que Ciel perjudica los bienes de su hermano sin embargo es la primera vez que escucha a alguien distinto de su hermano. Ciel se siente amenazado porque tienes más influencia sobre su hermano que él. Felicitaciones, no dudo que cambiarás a Astre en forma positiva y lo convertirás en un buen hombre. 

Eso de convertirlo en un buen hombre es lo que me preocupa. Necesito saber cuan malo es para estar preparada y no terminar suicidándome como Michaelis. 

Mira solo te diré que eso no te pasará a ti porque eres lo opuesto a Sebastian. Lo conocí en su época de terapeuta de Astre cuando su sociopatía le hizo tener algunos problemas de conducta en la escuela. Ese vínculo tan estrecho era un poco anormal y a Vincent le preocupaba esa exclusión del resto de las personas. Cuando decidió mandar a Ciel a Weston y Astre a otro colegio fue que ambos gemelos empezaron a comportarse en forma hostil. Sebastian era un psicoanalista especialista en vínculos tóxicos. Era un investigador y como tal tomo a los gemelos como sus objetos de estudio. El era un hombre apuesto, astuto y muy ambicioso. De alguna manera comenzó un juego de seducción con tu esposo que lo llevó a arruinar su prestigio. 

Entonces hicieron equipo y se lo turnaban sin que Sebastian se percatara. Cuantos años tenían cuando comenzó no más de 16 años por las fechas. Bassy estaba cometiendo un delito. 

No solo eso, como su terapeuta estaba en una posición de poder aprovechándose de la fragilidad emocional de un paciente. Cuando Astre lo presentó a la familia como su pareja sus padres hicieron todo lo posible para que lo dejara. Debe ser muy incómodo para ti saber que el hombre con el que estás antes…. 

No, de hecho tengo algo de experiencia en el tema con mi primer novio que fue el anterior a Astre, solo que sucedió a la inversa; además sabía del diagnóstico por lo que me mentalicé para esperar cualquier cosa. Al parecer Astre es bisexual porque siente atracción genuina por las mujeres. Lo que no entiendo es porque Sebastian se suicidó con lo ambicioso que era. Cuando murió Astre ya había fundado Funtom hace rato siendo una marca consolidada y varias veces millonario. 

Bueno solo hay un rumor que Astre y Ciel hicieron un trabajo fino enloqueciendolo confundiendolo de quien era quien, cosas que se supone que sucedían y en realidad era de otra forma….. viste la película gas light, pues hicieron eso, hasta que no lo soportó y pensó que saltar del tejado de la universidad de la que lo habían despedido por haber violado la confianza médico/paciente era una buena idea. Supongo que Astre y Ciel se aburrieron de esa larga relación triangular si comenzó cuando tenían 16 años y terminó meses después que cumplieran los 23 años. 

Eso fue como 7 años, casi tanto como mi noviazgo con Martín que estuve 7 años y 11 meses. Fue una relación bastante estable. 

Claro que no, de hecho iban y venían principalmente por los celos de Sebastian cuando amenazaba con no darles más terapia. Solo te puedo decir que tanto Astre como Ciel salían con varias chicas al mismo tiempo y le hacían exactamente lo mismo que a Michaelis. Ciel tenía a Elizabhet su novia de toda la vida pero Astre jamás fue fiel ni tuvo una novia formal. Se podría decir que tu eres su primera novia y fue bastante fiel porque mis hijos frecuentan los mismos lugares y desapareció de todos lados desde que comenzó a salir contigo. 

Si él me suele mencionar que está haciendo cosas que por nadie haría y que me quiere a su manera…. Igual no quiero bajar la guardia, ilusionarme y terminar hecha mierda después. 

No te preocupes, es imposible que termines como Sebastian porque si algo que no eres es ser ambiciosa e interesada. Tampoco te interesa vanagloriarte de lo alto que has llegado en la escalera social ni las fiestas…. Astre odia a ese tipo de personas y no tiene piedad cuando se encuentra con alguien así. Sabes que lo tuyo es un caso raro, casi en extinción como los Kiwis que tanto te gustan, el mundo esta lleno de gente que es codiciosa y busca robar a los demás. Para Ciel debes ser algo que escapa a su comprensión, algo imposible y creo que toda su hostilidad se debe a que está empeñado en intentar desenmascararte y exponerte ante su hermano para salvarlo como el gran hermano mayor. Seguro que ahora que su hermano adorado no da muestras de cansarse de ti y botarte en un futuro próximo se comienza a impacientar.

Bueno esa es una posibilidad mejor que la que se me ocurrió a mi y que solo se la diré en su cara para regodearme con su cara de pánico. 

Lo tuyo si que es pura maldad muchacha. - Claus le acarició la cabeza como lo hacía con sus hijos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pelotuda: es otra forma de decir tonta imbécil pero más agresiva como el boluda que se ha ido deformando para ser un apodo más. Huvón es lo mismo muy utilizado en la zona cuyana de Argentina y todo chile.   
> Huvear: es sinonimo de pelotudear o boludear. 
> 
> El lenguaje con voceo o tuteo: lo normal es que a alguien en una posicion superior a uno en el trabajo o familia se lo trate de usted. Los argentinos desconocen esta sutileza del lenguaje tratando como igual a la reina y al Papa. Entonces el resto de la humanidad nos ve como irrespetuosos, agresivos o egocéntricos (que los argentinos somos así pero lo potenciamos con nuestra forma un tanto irrespetuosa de hablar). El pobre Vincent queda petrificado ante tanto temperamento apasionado, el que siempre fue tratado como un Dios.... Los ingleses tienen esa cosa del respeto reverencial por la monarquía y la nobleza por lo que debe sentirse horrorizado de la elección de su hijo pequeño. 
> 
> En el capítulo ese mayordomo enfermería, nadie me quita de la cabeza que Vincent es un sádico y el pobre Dee se compadece de la pobre Rachel. En el capítulo Con padre de la antología no deja de llamarme la atención del comentario de que nuestro Ciel se parece a su madre lo cual me hace preguntarme si Ciel real es más como Vincent....


	13. Nada es Gratis

Salía de la empresa y se topó de frente con sus suegros que venían a su encuentro. Rachel con una gran sonrisa se apresuró a entrampar la con un abrazo afectuoso de la misma forma en que lo hacía su hijo Astre. Vincent la saludó con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa siendo más respetuoso del espacio personal, lastima que ninguno de sus hijos hubiera heredado esa moderación que lo caracterizaba. 

Buenas tardes, que linda sorpresa. Astre avisó que no viene hasta la noche por el trabajo así que si querían verlo… 

Cariño mi angelito ya me avisó que no vendría pero nos encargó que recogiéramos a su tesoro y nos encontraríamos en su departamento. También nos habló de su obstinación en no permitir que le compre ropa nueva así que me tomé la libertad de elegirte ropa adecuada para la esposa de mi bebé mas pequeño. Así que aprovechemos que es temprano y vamos a probarte toda la ropa.- Rachel la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta la limusina gris plata. 

Solo se limitó a sonreír. sin saber muy bien que decir además de un gracias. Si ya le habían elegido ropa solo debía agradecérselo probandosela. Nunca fue muy de la ropa, optando por conjuntos sencillos y clásicos, en su mayoría Jeans y saco de vestir por lo que sentía curiosidad sobre que había elegida su suegra. Para los días más fríos usa calzas térmicas debajo.

Por lo que veo no le da demasiada importancia a la ropa y acepta lo que le den de buena gana.- Vincent miró su abrigo inflable verde manzana reprobando su elección de color. 

Por mi país hay un dicho que dice: a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes. Así que solo cambio la ropa cuando no es mi talle o es demasiado revelador como para sentirme cómoda. 

¿Y como estaba vestida cuando conoció a mi hijo, así con una sudadera y jeans?

En esa ocasión era el famoso veranito Ingles por lo que cometí la osadía de ir con una pollera media campana u una blusa sin mangas con chaqueta de cuero. Y así me fue….. luego de una relación tan larga era casi una divorciada, así que solo quería salir a chonguear (salir en un touch and go como dicen ustedes) fracasando miserablemente porque ahora estoy casada con el primero que me sacó a bailar. 

Menos mal que mi hijo la salvó de esa vida disoluta. Usted no sirve para eso resígnese en su papel de siempre esposa. - Vincent bromeó.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento su suegra la llevó al cuarto para que se probara ropa que había elegido. En su primera vista se la veía costosa como de diseñador y mucho más elegante que la que usaba. Lo confirmó al mirar la etiqueta. 

Gracias, es muy linda y costosa…. Bastaba con que fuera de alguna tienda departamental.- sonrió un poco incómoda por lo que consideraba un gasto excesivo. 

Por favor eres mi nuera, deberías vestirte de acuerdo a tu estatus como esposa de un lord. Además lo que hizo mi hijo mayor es algo inexcusable y merece ser castigado por ello. Lizzy me ayudó a elegirla y Astre me dijo tu talla. Vamos pruébate la ropa para ver cómo te queda. - Rachel la animó porque quería ver si habían acertado en el estilo. 

Hola papá ¿viendo los daños ocasionados de tu rollo de canela? 

Si aunque los 5 millones de libras que le pediste es un abuso. Sabes que quién va a terminar pagando todo soy yo. 

También podrías dejar de cubrir sus errores y dejar que por una vez se haga cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos. Haciendo eso le haces más mal que bien. 

Si reconozco que lo mimé demasiado y ahora se ha vuelto un problema tan grave que estoy reconsiderando si excluirlo de heredar el titulo. 

Sabes que Ciel sin el titulo no es nada, toda su vida gira en torno que va a ser el próximo conde. 

Por eso le he dado una última oportunidad, tiene que ir a una clínica de rehabilitación y dejar su adicción al alcohol y la cocaína si quiere conservar el derecho al condado y su matrimonio. Últimamente se ha puesto violento con Elizabeth y mi hermana está que camina por las paredes presionando a que pida el divorcio. 

Sabes que mi esposa lo predijo, que si ya no la golpeaba lo haría luego de que nazca el bebé. También dijo que tenía cara de pervertido. - sonrió sin alegría. 

Ella es buena leyendo a las personas, aunque me parece que lo de la cara también te toca por carácter transitivo. 

Ella dijo que no, le creo porque si algo que no tiene es ser mentirosa….. es demasiado frontal y poco diplomática. Te suelta lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza sin anestesia pero lo hace de una forma tan chistosa que no la hace agresiva.

Se que te gustan los juegos y los desafíos pero esto me parece demasiado, en esto estoy con Ciel que está igual como yo que no le entra cómo te pudiste casar con una mujer así. 

No me gustan las mujeres muebles o que fingen serlo como mamá que necesitan de un hombre hasta para que les digan que pensar. Quiero a una compañera de juegos para no aburrirme. Además es muy divertida y afectuosa sin llegar a ser cargosa como Lizzy. 

Sabes que tu madre la está aleccionando para vestirse correctamente y tendrá que tomar clases de protocolo. Serás algún día un lord y como un hombre de negocios asistirán a importantes reuniones. No puede continuar siendo tan básica, sobre todo cuando anunciemos su matrimonio. 

Será solo en lo que respecta a la ropa, el protocolo lo conoce de haber trabajado a medio tiempo en una empresa de organización de eventos. Con respecto al nivel cultural mi mujer es superior a cualquiera de esos nobles unineuronales que tienen fortuna porque la han heredado.

No tienes que ponerte tan susceptible, confío en tu criterio, solo que me hubiera gustado que hubieran tenido un noviazgo largo para conocerla en lugar de casarte en un arrebato. 

Lo que pasa es que nunca estarás conforme con la mujer que elija porque no has sido tu el que la propuso como candidata. Ciel se casó con la mujer que arreglaste para él y mira como le está yendo…. Espero que resulte esa desintoxicación pero deberían mandar a un psicoanalista a Elizabeth también porque son los dos que forman el vínculo enfermo. Te tocará hacer de abuelo a tiempo completo si quieres y te importa la próxima generación de perros guardianes. - contestó en forma ácida como no solía hacerlo desde la adolescencia.

Bajaba las escalinatas de su trabajo cuando Elizabeth sale a su encuentro con una mirada sombría. Tuvo la intuición que la culpaba por el colapso de su matrimonio, las mujeres siempre tienden a buscar culpables externos en lugar de reconocer que el problema es su marido. 

Hola Elizabeth tanto tiempo, de que quieres hablar. 

¿Astre ya no viene por ti? No pasó mucho tiempo desde que se había convertido en tu sombra. - hubo una especie de sonrisa satisfecha. 

Mira me parece que ese Phantom que viene por la esquina es mi marido. Así que quita esa sonrisa sobradora, no es mi matrimonio el que se está derrumbando sino el tuyo y no es mi culpa. - sin un ápice de compasión dijo directamente lo que pensaba. 

Ciel se desestabilizó cuando apareciste. Tu no entiendes….. ellos tienen un vínculo especial pero tu los estás separando. - Elizabeth la agarró del brazo con mucha fuerza. 

Me duele, suéltame si no quieres que te la devuelva. ... Bien nos estamos entendiendo Lizzy….. voy a ser directa y lo diré una vez. 

Fue Astre el que me buscó y no al revés, si él quiere cortar la interdependencia con su hermano para comportarse como un hombre adulto, esa es su decisión que deberían respetarla. Tú como esposa de Ciel deberías ocupar el lugar más importante en su vida y no un papel de reparto. Te escucho hablar de un vínculo que no entiendo y me remite al twincest. En una obra de ficción es aceptable pero cuando eso involucra a tu marido….   
Se que Astre es bisexual,¿ pero y Ciel estás seguro que es bisexual o solo te cumple por compromiso? - se retiró de su concuñada para ir al encuentro de su marido analizando que quizás un psiquiatra sería lo más acertado para tratar a Elizabeth. 

Hola Lizzy ¿cómo está mi sobrinito o sobrinita? - Astre se acercó para acariciar su barriga de 8 meses. 

Bien pero todavía no sabemos que es, estamos comprando todo en tonos neutros. Mi madre dice que es una niña por el vientre redondeado.- sonrió en forma tierna mientras Astre besó su vientre. 

¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa o la de la tía? No veo a mi hermano por ningún lado. 

Ciel está internado en la clínica de Rehabilitación hace 1 hora, vine a charlar un poco con tu esposa pero no te preocupes Bravat está esperándome en el auto ustedes pueden irse. - Lizzy besó a Astre en forma muy efusiva abrazándolo más tiempo del necesario mirando a N/A en forma socarrona. 

Estaba buscando deliberadamente provocarla para que haga una escena. Fiel a su estilo y con el cuero duro en la psicopatada se encogió de hombros y pasó el dorso de su mano por su barbilla y realizó un bailecito ridículo todo mientras Astre le daba la espalda. Esa mujer era una víbora y si su marido le ponía los cuernos más grandes que el Big Ben era todo su culpa. No iba a tenerle consideraciones porque solo estaba embarazada. 

Lizzy hizo un quejido lastimero y agarró dramáticamente su vientre buscando atención de Astre que la abrazó y se ofreció a acompañarla al hospital más cercano. Lizzy le dijo que no hacía falta, que la acompañara a su casa mejor porque era normal. Astre miró a su esposa que le dijo que sí con la cabeza y le mostró su pase para el metro. En cuanto Astre se dio vuelta para para levantar sus bolsas de compras, Lizzy le dio una sonrisa de victoria mientras que N/A le dijo sin voz pero haciendo la mímica bien marcada para que entendiera leyéndole los labios: RIDÍCULA. 

Se encaminó al metro muy contenta porque tendría unas horas de libertad que no fuera durante el trabajo. Aprovecharía para dar una vuelta en su antiguo trabajo ahora que su cuñado no estaba para visitar a sus antiguos compañeros y a Tanaka sensei. Astre tuvo el impulso de mirar hacia atrás cuando su cuñada lo abrazó como si ella fuera la esposa, y no la que se retiraba tranquila jugando con su falda de campana haciendola volar como si fuera una niña pequeña de primaria con su mochila a cuestas. 

Se bajó en dos estaciones y aprovechó para caminar, ver vidrieras antes que cierren y llegar antes de que Tanaka se retirara pero no tan pronto porque en Phantomhive Building nadie se retiraba temprano. Cuando apareció en el vestíbulo el guardia la saludó y la dejó subir. Allí se asomó y buscó a Tana con la mirada que estaba explicando las directivas a los arquitectos más jóvenes encargados de un complejo residencial. Se acercó despacio sabiendo que se quedaría al menos unas dos horas de trabajo. Tentada en sorprenderlo descartó la idea y se decidió por hablarle primero teniendo en cuenta que no sería prudente para alguien que fue mayordomo de los Phantomhive y posiblemente un artista marcial de cuidado. 

Buenas noches Tana sensei, vengo en son de paz aprovechando que no hay ogros en la costa.- sonrió con una gran sonrisa sincera mientras abrazó afectuosamente a su mentor. 

Que alegría verte muchacha, espero que no te hayas escapado del joven amo.- le guiñó un ojo. 

No exactamente, en realidad acompaño a lady Elizabeth a su casa ahora que está sola y desolada, así que como se demorará, decidí venir a visitar a un amigo. ¿Vienes en tu auto? Si no te invito a comer en algún lugar cerca así nos ponemos al día. 

Vengo en automóvil así que ya que el joven amo tanto alaba sus cualidades de buena cocinera, me encantaría probar su comida. 

Entonces sigame que no lo voy a defraudar compañero. 

Tanaka ya en la puerta del apartamento miró fijamente sintiendo una presencia detrás de la puerta. Su mano sostuvo el hombro para impedir que abriera de inmediato. 

¿Estás segura que el joven amo no ha vuelto? ¿No tendrá problemas si no la encuentra cuando se supone que venía directo?

Nahh que va…. Si se fue con la Lizzy a su casa así que como en 5 horas no vuelve que deben estar dándose firme.- hizo el ademán grosero de cópula con su cadera y los brazos. 

Por favor no diga eso. El joven amo no…

Vamos Tana tu y yo sabemos que Astre tiene la bragueta abre fácil, ya estoy mentalizada que tarde o temprano mis cuernos serán mas grandes que los de Lizzy. - con una sonrisa giró la llave y pechó la puerta para entrar. 

¿No venías directo para casa, dónde demonios estabas?- Astre sentado en la butaca que miraba hacia la puerta con un vaso de whisky en la mano y cara de pocos amigos.

Oh ya llegaste… creí que estarías entretenido haciendo el salto del tigre con tu cuñada aprovechando que tu hermano está guardado. - hizo un gesto con sus dedos índice y pulgar como si fuera pistolas de cowboy señalándolo alternadamente. 

Pues creíste mal como era una contracción normal la dejé en el auto con Bravat y volví enseguida, todavía espero tu respuesta. - la miró altivamente sin suavizar la expresión. 

Pues estuve robándote a tu "abuelito" porque quiero ser la número y desplazarlos a ustedes Muahaha.- sacó el pecho con orgullo mientras Tanaka entró al departamento y se quitó el sombrero con una sonrisa. 

Abuelo, que sorpresa verte por aquí, últimamente no me visitas nunca desde que Ciel se casó. - Astre se levanto y fue a darle un abrazo afectuoso a su abuelo adoptivo, como cuando estaban solos. 

Vine porque su esposa me invitó a comer con ella, pensando que demoraría en regresar. 

Si preocupate y muere de celos….. te dije que lo robaría todo para mí, admira mi trabajo fino y sutil sancorito.- se fue a la cocina haciendo como un gesto de pase mágico con ambas manos para preparar la comida. 

Tus juegos sucios nunca funcionarán, su lealtad vale más que un plato de comida.- Astre sonrió en forma pícara. 

Si si di lo que quieras y destapa una botella de vino para el invitado no seas tacaño. - le gritó desde la cocina. 

Me alivia que se lleven tan bien, estaba preocupado que con la convivencia su relación se desgastara rápidamente como pasó con su hermano y el joven Eduard. - Eligió una botella de la heladera para vinos en el bar. 

Buena elección. Creeme abuelo que pongo todo de mi para que así sea. A veces caigo en la tentación de caer en las viejas costumbres, como hoy…. Tengo que aprender a controlarme como papá, que tiene un matrimonio armonioso porque eligió una mujer como mi madre. 

Si su esposa se parece mucho a su madre, cuando su padre recién se casó también tuvo sus dificultades como usted joven amo. Lo importante es que se mantenga enfocado en su objetivo y reconozca cuando empiece a tener una actitud tóxica. Yo creo en usted joven amo porque de niño era muy dulce y considerado. Por eso usted siempre fue mi gemelo favorito. - le acarició la nuca como si aún fuera ese niño que crió. 

Tanaka disfrutó de la velada como hace mucho no lo hacía y también bebió más vino de la cuenta. Cuando miraron la hora ya eran las dos de la madrugada. Como anfitriona y sin consultarlo con su esposo ofreció la habitación de huéspedes para que se quedara a pasar la noche. Tanaka con todo su pudor en un principio se negó, Astre decidió intervenir e insistió que se quedara si no quería ofenderlo. Tanaka cedió y se quedó a dormir en el cuarto que normalmente ocupaba Ciel. 

Gracias por invitar a Tanaka, el viejo es alguien muy querido para mi sobre todo cuando era niño y mi asma no me dejaba salir de paseo con la familia. El siempre me mimaba mucho y hasta dejaba de lado sus tareas para complacer mi capricho de jugar ajedrez. - con una sonrisa nostálgica recordó viejos tiempos. 

Me alegra que sientas afecto sincero por Tana sensei, el es un hombre extraordinario y se lo merece. Yo en los 5 meses que pase en Phantomhive Building le tomé mucho cariño porque una persona que sea tan confiable y tan generoso como él vale oro. Así que más vale que lo cuides mucho mientras viva. 

Que curioso, con solo 5 meses tu te ganaste un lugar muy destacado en su corazón y eso no es algo tan fácil como crees…. Siempre me insiste que me modere y te cuide porque no voy a encontrar otra mujer como tu. Pensándolo bien creo que debería cuidarme de ti porque no eres tan inofensiva, cuando me de cuenta mi propia familia va a terminar apoyándote más a ti que a mi. - la abrazó y la tiro sobre la cama ahora que era más confortable con el colchón de última generación con diseño inteligente. 

El sábado se levantó para preparar el desayuno justo a tiempo, ya que Tanaka fiel a su costumbre de mayordomo iba hacia la cocina. Entre los dos prepararon muy rápido y hasta le aprendió el truco a preparar la huevos benedic que tanto le gustan a su esposo. El ritmo del sábado era más tranquilo pero ahora con Ciel fuera del juego implicaba que Tanaka tenía que reforzar su horario volviendo a trabajar los sábados. 

Cuando Astre se despertó Tanaka estaba terminando su desayuno ingles. Se despidió amablemente y se encaminó a supervisar las obras del edificio de oficinas cerca de donde atrapó a N/A sacando las fotografiás ilustrativas de su tesis. 

Hoy vamos a viajar a la mansión familiar, papá me convocó para que vaya para organizarnos con lo de la internación de Ciel. Lleva una muda extra porque a la noche habrá una recepción formal con los amigos de mis padres, aprovecharemos para anunciar la fecha de nuestra boda. 

Gracias por avisarme con tiempo así puedo preparar mi discurso conmovedor. 

Tu no harás nada de eso y prometeme que serás una niña buena y obediente.- le agarró los mofletes un movimiento rápido. 

Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza para que la soltara, como premio la besó para endulzarla. Fue al armario y sacó una gran caja decorada y la colocó sobre la cama. El empaque primoroso delataba que se trataba de un vestido de gala. 

¿En serio es para mi? No se me da miedo abrirla y que haya un papel de caíste tonta. 

No voy hacer una broma tan infantil como esa, cuando te acabo de decir que anunciaremos la fecha de nuestra boda y te presentaré a nuestras amistades. 

Cuando abrió la caja había un hermoso vestido de terciopelo color rojo sangre de corte sirena. Cuando vio la etiqueta se dio cuenta que era de su talla. Le llamaba la atención el detallismo de su marido. Lo normal era que la esposa le conociera el talle y número de calzado. En cambio el marido podía pasar por su lado y no notar que va por la calle en ropa interior y con un nido de pájaro en la cabeza. 

¿Me lo pruebo y te lo desfilo?

Para eso te lo dí para ver como te queda puesto y que fácil te lo saco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya falta poco para que termine..... 
> 
> anteponer articulo la / el a un nombre es algo muy propio de la Argentina y se lo hace para indicar cierta distancia con la persona. Antes era común y sin ninguna intención peyorativa. 
> 
> Sancorito: es un dicho para cuando crezcas y te hagas adulto. El sancorito es una pasta parecida a un raviol mini; el para que aprendas es que alguien se considera un maestro en un tema en tono de broma porque en realidad solo estás presumiendo. 
> 
> No odio a Lizzy, todo lo contrario. Solo es que creo que el Ciel real tiene tanta influencia en ella que en cualquier realidad donde los Phantomhive se dedique a negocios torcidos el inevitablemente la arruinará (como en el manga). 
> 
> Amo a Tanaka y la relación que tiene con nuestro Ciel/Astre. Me los imagino todavía mas cerca si los hubiera terminado de criar.


	14. Torcido

....Incontinencia verbal, sin pensar que me hablas. No te entiendo nada, puro bla bla bla. Y hoy fui yo, mañana él, pasado aquel. Me agarras mal parado ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Ya está, se fue, no sé que te vaya bien. “Incontinencia Verbal, Las Pastillas del Abuelo. 

Llegaron a las 2 pm porque terminaron saliendo tarde. Su familia completa estaba haciendo la sobremesa cuando los dos tórtolos llegaron muy frescos tomados de la mano. Pronto el mayordomo principal tomó sus maletas y les indicó continuar al solárium. 

Tarde, pero gracias por avisar que no almorzarían aquí. Deberían sentarse y tomar algo porque hay demasiadas cosas que discutir antes que comience la recepción. - Frances tomó la palabra molesta que no se dignaran a cumplir un simple horario. 

Lo lamento pero todavía estamos acomodándonos a nuestra vida de recién casados, sobretodo luego de la presentación estelar de su yerno como pepito el pistolero. - su lengua fue más rápida que el pensamiento y la replica le salió natural sin que se lo pensara dos veces. 

Rachel no puedo evitar reir discretamente, al igual que Angelina que no fue tan discreta. Cloudia como la líder espiritual de la familia no le gustó mucho haber sido dejada al margen sobre ese no tan pequeño detalle y entendía el porque se había apresurado la internación de su nieto cuando ella les venía advirtiendo de su mala conducta con bastante antelación. 

Hasta el momento era la que menos interacción había tenido con la nueva adquisición de la familia, pero en ciento modo podía ver el porqué la aprensión de su primogénito hacia su flamante nuera con solo un comentario azaroso. Era el tipo de mujer que cargaba de frente como un toro de Lidia si era provocada. Tendría que evaluar más de cerca pues ella nunca fue de las que se guiaba por las impresiones ajenas, sino que prefería constatar personalmente los hechos. Sabía que no podía confiar en nada que salga de la boca de alguien con sangre Phantomhive en las venas. 

Bien ustedes dos siéntense a mi lado, que tienen que brindarle algo de atención a estos pobres viejos a los que ya nadie escucha. 

Abuela no digas esas cosas, tu sabes que siempre valoro tu experiencia y todos los buenos consejos que me has dado. - Astre fue a darle un beso y un abrazo a su abuela y a su abuelo que parecía ser el tipo de hombre manso que no tenía problemas con que fuera su mujer quien llevara las riendas de la relación. 

Los observó y vio la misma clase de cariño que tenía por Tanaka, uno que era sincero, saber ese detalle le agradó, pues marcaba una diferencia con el resto de su familia en la que los vínculos parecían un tanto artificiales como si siguieran un guión de teatro muy bien estudiado. Se acercó para presentar sus respetos a los abuelos de su esposo. Le llamó la atención al acercarse a saludarlo fue que el abuelo de Astre, Cedric como su nieto, tuviera un rasgo único en los ojos como un anillo en un verde esmeralda rodeando el iris que era dos tonos más claro. También le llamó la atención el cabello largo casi blanco atado en una coleta que lo posicionaba en la generación de los sesenta cuando la gente todavía creía que el amor libre y la paz mundial era posible. 

Bien primero tenemos que repartir los deberes de perro guardián que él lo que realmente interesa. Se que eres más de la estrategia y que no dispones tanto tiempo libre como tu casi retirado padre, pero con el vacío de tu hermano tendrás que asumir más tareas de campo. Tanto Eduard como tus tíos te brindarán todo el apoyo desde sus puestos en el ejercito y en el M15. Es lamentable que tienes las manos tan llenas con tu propia empresa en lugar de haber apoyado a tu hermano.

Papá…..

Está bien, entiendo que quieras hacer tu propio nombre y demostrar que eres más exitoso pese a ser el segundo hijo, pero ahora es un problema porque me obliga a asumir de nuevo el control de todo cuando pensaba disfrutar de mis años dorados con tu madre. 

¿No eras el que siempre me decía que debía forjar mi propio camino porque no heredaría el condado? Cumplí mi parte así que no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada. - a pesar de su expresión agria se ganó que su abuelo le revuelva el cabello con cariño felicitándolo por la réplica certera. 

Y bien ahora que decidiste que tu segundo hijo haga las tareas de campo ¿cuál es la próxima asignación que toca?- Cloudia preguntó mientras bebía su taza de te. 

Tendremos que asistir a la seguridad de la próxima cumbre del G8 que afortunadamente es aquí en Londres, por lo que no tendrás que apresurar la finalización para ir a comer lo que cocina tu esposa como me comentaron que hiciste la última vez. 

¿Mi nueva nieta se encarga de las tareas domésticas? Astre tu tienes para pagar el servicio completo de una casa. - Cloudia lo miró en forma reprobatoria pues no consideraba esas tareas dignas de realizar por alguien del estatus de una familia tan noble como la suya. 

No le reproche nada a su nieto, después de todo me encanta cocinar para mi marido, lo considero un gesto lindo de amor. Y por las otras tareas domésticas las hacemos entre las dos porque vivimos en un departamento y podemos encargarnos ambos sin necesidad de contratar a un extraño que no sabemos quien es ni que intenciones tiene. 

Ves abuela, ella quiere hacerlo yo no la obligo a nada. Soy obediente y me dejo mimar por mi esposa que quiere jugar a la casita pese a que en realidad somos adultos muy ocupados en lo profesional. 

No pongas esa cara inocente que no te creo nada…. Vaya a saber con que la extorsionarás para obligarla a ser tu sirvienta. - Lo miró eceptica porque sabía muy bien como eran sus nietos Phantomhive. 

Propongo que vayamos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones para que nos acicalemos para la recepción de esta noche ahora que ya nos pusimos de acuerdo. - Rachel como la dueña de la mansión dispuso el cronograma a seguir y así disipar el clima tenso producto de la estupidez de su hijo mayor. 

El primero en levantarse fue Astre hastiado de tanta interacción familiar que tomó de la mano a su esposa y la arrastró por la casa como si fuera una niña que podría perderse si le soltaba la mano. Cuando cruzó miradas con su cuñada y su primo Eduard les sonrió en una forma extraña como regodeándose en su triunfo. Mientras que a su prima Mallory hija de tu tía Angelina y su tío Robert le devolvió una sonrisa amable igual que a su flamante prometido Joanne Hancourt (ex- compañero de Astre en Weston). 

Me perdí de algo por la forma en como miraste a tu cuñada y su hermano ¿Qué pasó? Vamos contame no seas malito. 

Pasó que Lizzy se enojó cuando no la quise acompañar a su casa para acompañarla por su fingido dolor. Sí sabía que ella mentía porque solo quería meterse contigo, solo le seguí el juego porque quería ver si te ponías aunque sea un poquito celosa…. En lugar de eso te fuiste muy contenta a pasearte por Londres y de pasó pretendías robar al abuelito de mi. Como ahora que te estás ganando incluso a mi abuela.- entrecerró los ojos en forma acusatoria. 

Es que soy una envidiosa que como no tuve abuelos planeo robarte todos los que tengas….. ¿y tu primo por qué te miró como si se hubiera caído y hubiera besado de lengua a un limón?

Porque hace causa común con su hermana que seguro le dijo que la abandoné convaleciente con el chófer para correr tras mi esposa. 

Ah bueno es un boludo bárbaro.….. siendo así se merecía ser tan cornudo si cualquiera lo manipula como quiere. Pobrecito hay que quererlos hasta que se arranquen la cabeza pa sí mismos por las guampas cuando intente pasar por la puerta.

Eres tan mala, pero me gusta. Si no fueras así no podrías ser una buena esposa para mí. Esta es nuestra habitación y tiene jacuzzi….. 

Bajaron cuando ya estaba todo listo, Astre de Jacket negro camisa blanca y moño de la mano de N/A que llevaba el vestido culpable de la demora. Para la ocasión llevaba su conjunto de joyas más amado por ser el el que se compro con la primera paga de su trabajo cuando se recibió de la escuela secundaria y que la acompaño en las ocasiones más importantes. 

Cuando su suegra la vio le llamó el conjunto de alhajas que aunque de oro estaba compuesto por piedras semipreciosas (Citrinos, amatistas y aguamarinas) en un diseño precioso pero no suficiente como para impresionar a los asistentes de la reunión. 

Astre…. Me pregunto si amas tanto a tu esposa como dices. No puedo creer que no tenga un conjunto apropiado para estas ocasiones. Ven te presto algo adecuado para que luzcas frente a nuestros conocidos. - la jaló hacia la habitación en el momento que Vincent salía ya listo. 

Vincent miró a su hijo y este le dijo del aplazado que le acababa de poner su madre porque su esposa no lucía diamantes. Vincent miró desconcertado ya que el conjunto que   
llevaba no tenía nada de malo a su parecer pero, como lo dijo en muchas ocasiones, jamás entendería que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de las mujeres. 

Por educación no dijo nada, pero notó un excesivo pensamiento de que si te compran cosas costosas mostraba cuanto te quería en lugar en como te trata en la vida cotidiana cuando nadie esta mirando. Notó el mismo patrón en Elizabeth y en la tía Angelina, pero no era exclusivo de la clase acomodada…. Su amiga Mía padecía del mismo mal lo que en parte ocasionaba la mayoría de las peleas con su marido que vivía de su sueldo de investigador. Fue cuando se dio cuenta cuán distinta era de otras mujeres y de las palabras de Claus. 

Durante la recepción fue introducida por Astre a sus conocidos, la mayor parte otros nobles que la miraron con desconcierto al no reconocerla como miembro de alguna de las casas europeas nobles. Afortunadamente Claus llegó a su rescate excusándose y huyendo disimuladamente a saludar a su jefe. Astre un tiempo después fue tras su esposa para arrastrarla a otro grupo de nobles para presentarla. 

Pronto se corrió la noticia que el futuro lord de Cheslock se había casado con una plebeya extranjera. Al mismo tiempo cuando el grupo de Claus se dispersó también llevó la novedad de que era una ingeniera civil, la misma que había ganado el concurso para la renovación del viejo puerto del lado este para convertirla en una zona moderna que integre paseo comercial y de esparcimiento o el nuevo puente de la carretera estatal que conduce a Bristol. Eso ayudaba a justificar el porque el ambicioso hijo segundo del Conde Phantomhive había elegido a una muchacha sin fortuna y con una sólida carrera forjándose un nombre gracias a sus méritos. 

Dejaron de tratarla con aprensión temiendo que solo fuera una caza fortunas hábil integrándola en las conversaciones de diversos temas (incluido política o economía) gracias a sus bromas rápidas e ingeniosas, por lo que era normal verla en los grupos de hombres de negocios junto a su esposo, en lugar de interactuar con los grupos de damas nobles como las mujeres de su nueva familia política. En ese sentido los Phantomhive son la típica familia noble donde las mujeres (salvo la matriarca Cloudia) se dedican a obras de beneficencia y actividades sociales mientras alternan con el cuidado de los hijos. 

Cuando llegó la hora del clímax de la reunión Astre se posicionó al centro del salón mientras llegaba la hora del champange más caro haciendo que se detenga la música con un gesto de la mano. Con una sonrisa y un gesto galante de la mano esperó a que su esposa se acercara y tomara la suya para hacer el importante anuncio. 

Ladys and Geltlenmans les agradezco habernos acompañado en esta maravillosa velada de beneficencia para el orfanato Richmont gracias a la encomiable labor de la presidenta de la comisión la hermosa, glamorosa e inteligente Condesa Rachel Phantomhive Durlles, mi madre que no me perdonaría si no la presento como se debe. 

Risas de la audiencia se escucharon celebrando la humorada del Honorable Astre Phantomhive, que levantó su copa flauta hacia su madre que imitó su gesto sonriendo satisfecha. 

Sin embargo el nuevo éxito de la mujer más adorable del Reino Unido no es el único motivo de celebración. Quiero que todos compartan mi alegría y felicidad al anunciar mi boda con la segunda mujer más adorable después de mi madre. Esta vez celebraremos la ceremonia religiosa dentro de dos meses a la que todos ustedes serán invitados y una oportunidad única donde serán testigos en primera persona de las habilidades formidables de la mejor anfitriona de fiestas, me atrevería a decir del mundo, mi tía la Baronesa Angelina Barnett Durless. 

¿ La ceremonia civil? - Diederich, un amigo de su padre, preguntó con las mejillas encendidas producto de las copiosas cantidades de alcohol. 

Lamento decir que el civil ya fue celebrado, en forma repentina y es una larga historia me temo. 

Pronto sus ex- compañeros de Weston Redmont, Hancourt, Soma y Clayton comenzaron a corear como si estuvieran en un partido de criquet: Que la cuente, que la cuente. 

Astre forzando una sonrisa ocultó su molestia bajo su cara de chico encantador y con un gesto de la mano hizo señas para que los cánticos tribuneros cesaran. Sorbió un trago de su copa para hidratar su garganta y de paso ganar tiempo para pensar como acomodar la historia a su favor. 

Esta bien, juro que no quería aburrirlos con esta historia, pero ya que insisten….. conocí a esta maravillosa mujer en la barra de un pub celebrando su primer mes en Londres, hablamos un poco, bailamos y cuando terminó la noche simplemente dije que tenía que verla otra vez. Salimos por 5 meses sin ningún tipo de compromiso porque ella ya tenia planes que cuando acabara su tesis viajaría a instalarse a Nueva Zelanda. El fin parecía inevitable, ya nos habíamos despedido deseándonos lo mejor ¿Y saben que me dije? ¡Demonios esa mujer me encanta, la amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y no voy a encontrar a otra mujer como ella! Así que pensé se pueden ir al demonio Nueva Zelanda con su clima tropical, sus paisajes de ensueño y sus pajarracos corredores, no voy a permitir que me roben a la mujer que amo. 

Así que corrí al aeropuerto el día que se iba, esperé que llegara y le rogué que se casara conmigo. Afortunadamente no era el único enamorado y aceptó casarse conmigo. Luego compré un pasaje a Nueva Zelanda donde pasamos nuestra luna de miel. De eso ya pasaron tres meses así que va siendo hora que lo oficialicemos religiosamente para que nuestra unión sea bendecida por Dios. 

Los presentes exclamaron un ¡Ah! Más falso que el de Cruela Devil a los 101 dálmatas, al tiempo que la protagonista femenina del culebrón digno de Televisa, forzó una sonrisa y espero que no hubiera ningún especialista en lenguaje verbal para que no se notara su incomodidad. 

Luego del anuncio, el DJ colocó feel de Robi Williams para que Astre con su esposa diera inicio al baile, sumándose rápidamente las parejas más jóvenes encabezados por la Mallory como digna hija de la célebre Madam Red. 

La celebración concluyó en forma impecable a las 3am pese a que a la mayoría necesitaría más de una buena noche de sueño para reponerse. Cuando se disponía a subir vio con pesar como Tanaka junto con el resto del personal se apresuraba a limpiar y acomodar todo luego de la fiesta. Ellos estaban más cansados que los anfitriones y se notaba que el más joven de ellos superaba la treintena larga. Astre sin piedad la jaló del brazo para llevarla a su habitación amonestándola que ni se le ocurra avergonzarlo al ponerse a la altura de los sirvientes, ahora que era su esposa. 

¿Qué tal estuve cariño? - ya en su lugar de la cama king size esperaba que saliera del baño con una sonrisa satisfecha. 

Pues no sé donde le hallan lo carismático y simpático a tu hermano…. Tu siempre has sido ante mis ojos muy superior, más convincente y más adorable. - se metió en la cama y le dio un beso ligero. Optó por darle una caricia a su ego con una media verdad. No hacía falta que le reclamara nada cuando ambos sabían como había sucedido todo. 

Se de tu preferencia por mí y que no te cae bien mi hermano pero no me refiero a eso….- la miró en forma insidiosa no dejándola huir ni desviar el tema de conversación. 

Te felicito por tu habilidad de improvisación, desde el punto de vista argumental fue un relato perfecto sin fisuras y conmovedor. - se negó a hablar de sus sentimientos ¿para qué si a él no le importaban un carajo? 

A caso no me vas a decir como te sentiste cuando conté esa historia inventada, no es bueno para nuestro matrimonio que te guardes las cosas. 

No podías contar la verdad, además de insensible e incorrecta sería injusto para tu madre en su noche de gala arruinarla en esa forma. Se nota ella le dedica mucho tiempo a su labor de caridad. Además eso es agua pasada sería estúpido de mi parte reclamándote eso luego de tanto tiempo y seguir casada contigo luego de eso. - no mostró ninguna emoción fuerte ni resentimiento oculto. 

Siempre tan considerada y pensando en el bienestar de otros. He elegido a la mujer más buena para casarme incluso siendo como soy. - lo dijo en forma tan intensa y con una expresión tan neutra que era imposible saber si hablaba en serio o estaba siendo mordazmente sarcástico. 

No soy tan buena, solo intento ser considerada para que sea posible una convivencia que funcione…. Así como ya me estoy habituando a tus defectos tu te tienes que acomodar a los míos que me han dicho que soy una mujer un tanto complicada con manías raras. Ya que me casé voluntariamente o no al menos no me puedes reprochar que no pongo de mi parte para que esto funcione. 

Y que más, eso no debe ser lo único que tienes para decirme.- con una sonrisa satisfecha abrazó sus rodillas. 

Sí hay una cosa más sabías que hay 5 especies de Kiwis y que los Kiwis están más emparentados con el ave Elefante que con cualquier otro Ratite conocido y son un género totalmente aparte de los Forracos (que me parecen deben ser parientes tuyos), aunque algunos no están de acuerdo ya que comparten ciertas similitudes por lo que no se descartan que puedan tener un ancestro en común.- sus ojos resplandecian mientras sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban producto de la excitación. 

Astre enterró su frente entre sus rodillas y dio por finalizada la charla ordenando que se callara y durmiera, molesto por ser arrastrado a una conversación intrascendente que no le interesaba y ser insultado de paso. 

“Voy a tener que googlear que es Forraco, pero sospecho que es algo que no me va a gustar como el boludo de la otra vez”. 

¡TE JURO AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA QUE TE VOY A CONVERTIR EN UN FANÁTICO SECTARIO DE LOS KIWIS Y SUS PRIMOS CORREDORE!.- dijo en un volumen no tan bajo contra su oído haciendo que se aparte y cubra sus oídos para evitar la sensación molesta. 

Astre se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla cuando vio la sonrisa acompañada con una mirada digna de una psicótica, en una curiosa inversión de roles ya que él solía molestarla de esa forma solo por el gusto de incomodarla y desconcertarla. Dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Solo abrió la boca que sin encontrar palabras no emitió sonido y resignado se giró dándole la espalda para dormirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forracos: se les dice a la famosas aves del terror del pleistoceno. Teniendo en cuenta como es Astre es algo muy acertado, se lo ve bonito, suave pero es un bichito de cuidado.


	15. Retorcido

Cuando abrió los ojos al día siguiente encontró que estaba solo en la cama. Despertar así le provocó un vacio en el estómago. Le gustaba abrir los ojos primero y encontrar su cuerpo caliente totalmente vulnerable y disponible para que lo tome cuando le apetecía. No demoró un segundo en salir de la cama pues no le gustaba yacer en una cama fría, disgustado consigo mismo porque anoche debió haber tirado demasiado hilo del carretel y porque tan rápido bajó la guardia acostumbrándose a despertar en compañía. 

Bajó al comedor, su padre se sentaba con la pila de periódicos para leer. Su madre venía bajando las escaleras pero del resto no había ni noticias. Acompaño a su madre a bajar el último tramo para darle un beso y el brazo. 

Buenos días bellos durmientes, y su esposa todavía dando vueltas en la cama supongo.- Vincent saludó sin apartar la mirada de la primera página del periódico. 

Pues no, cuando desperté ya no estaba supuse que estaba desayunando pero es evidente que no es así. 

La señora N/A ya desayunó a las 8 hs y salió a dar vuelta por las instalaciones de la finca para conocerla aprovechando la luz del sol. - Tanaka informó.

Tu esposa no duerme nada, deberías convencerla que duerma siesta para reponerse o estará terriblemente cansada el lunes.- sorbió su humeante taza de te mientras con la otra mano volteaba la página.

Nunca duerme siesta porque sino se queda la noche en vela. Primero desayuno y luego salgo a buscarla para irnos temprano, le salí con esto de sorpresa y no tuvo tiempo para organizarse para el resto de la semana con la comida.- se sentó en el lugar que siempre había ocupado de niño y comenzó atacando las salchichas y el huevo. 

Que hijo tan desconsiderado, no entiendo la manía que tienes de sorprenderla así cuando ella es una persona organizada que ya tiene todo planificado de antemano. Le impones una zozobra innecesaria, toma el consejo de tu vieja y sabia madre: modifica ese mal hábito tuyo si no quieres que termine hartándose de ti para abandonarte sin dar ningún aviso. Ella es demasiado independiente, es como tu abuela.- Rachel advirtió a su hijo menor aterrada ante la posibilidad de un divorcio escandaloso en la prestigiosa familia Phantomhive. 

Recibir esa reprimenda no hizo nada por mejorar el ánimo con el que se había levando. Comenzó a masticar con rabia la comida deseando él mismo partir pronto del castillo familiar. 

Bueno mis amores que disfruten su desayuno, lamentablemente este cuerpito tiene que seguir trabajando. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo. - Vincent besó en la frente a su esposa. Y salió por la puerta lateral con sigilo. 

Astre entornó los ojos, pues su padre siempre que trabaja en casa lo hacía encerrado en su estudio. Nada tenía que hacer en las inmediaciones del extenso bosquecillo que rodea la mansión. 

Había ayudado a dar de comer a los caballos, a los conejos y ahora estaba dando de comer a las aves de corral que vagaban sueltas por la propiedad durante unas horas hasta que suelten los perros de caza. Había hecho buenas migas con un urogallo salvaje que se aventuraba discretamente a surtirse de los granos con que eran alimentados sus parientes domésticos. Tenia una habilidad especial para entablar sólidas amistades en el reino animal, los animales confiaban incondicionalmente en ella y ella en los animales en la misma medida. Todo su carisma se agotaba en el reino animal y no había una partícula de el que se trasladara al reino humano que le resultaba confuso y traicionero. 

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para acercarse lo suficiente como para acariciar los mofletes mullidos del urogallo con la punta de sus dedos mientras estaba en 4 patas para reducir su altura y parecer lo menos intimidante. En esa posición le impedía la visual por si algo peligroso como un jabalí se acercaba desde su espalda, pero confiaba en la vista de 240ª de sus amigas las aves. La distancia se había hecho más corta ya no teniendo que extender su brazo en una posición tan incómoda, sin embargo las aves de imprevisto se dispersaron aún más en el bosque. 

El sonido de una rama rota desde su espalda le dio la advertencia que no estaba sola. Esperó alguno de los perros, un ciervo o incluso un jabalí (osos, lobos y linces ya hace mucho estaban extintos en las islas británicas). De todas las posibilidades fue la que no esperó. Su suegro se hallaba a dos metros sin haber manifestado su presencia antes. Cuando lo miró a los ojos tuvo un mal presentimiento por la forma en que la miraba, igual que los viejos verdes se paran en la vereda de enfrente para ver salir a las colegialas. 

Rápidamente se puso de pie no sin antes agarrar una rama gruesa caída por las dudas. No era lo ideal pero al menos no estaba tan indefensa. 

No pensará atacar a su querido suegro, El Conde Phantomhive con esa rama y salir ilesa.- una sonrisa torcida fue lo que recibió como burla a su intento de hacerse de una herramienta de defensa. 

Astre vio la escena completa desde el costado, justo a tiempo para ver a su esposa sostener con firmeza y decisión la rama seca dispuesta a usarla contra su padre que simplemente se estaba divirtiendo amenazando con avanzar como si fuera un simple juego de atrapadas. Exhaló y su respiración salió en forma de vapor….

Te estaba buscando, ve a preparar tu maleta que nos vamos ahora mismo.- su tono salió áspero, enfatizando una orden que no admitía discusión. 

Su esposa asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con la rama aún en sus manos. 

Vamos Astre, solo era una pequeña broma no es necesario que se vayan ahora. Al menos quédense para el almuerzo.- Vincent sonrió como de costumbre. 

Astre se dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta deportiva sin contestarle. Retomó su camino hacia la mansión, intentando enfriar su temperamento. Lo único que delataba su estado de animo eran sus ojos helados y las pupilas tan pequeñas que lo hacían lucir como un león al acecho. 

Tanaka vio como N/A pasó como un rayo por las escaleras con cara de pánico hacia su habitación. Giró en redondo y fue hacia la habitación asignada donde la vio cerrar a toda   
velocidad su maleta y doblando la ropa de Astre con la intención de irse de inmediato. Tanaka temió una pelea con su esposo ya que Astre estaba actuando raro desde esta mañana. 

Ven querida tranquilizate y cuéntale a este viejo que pasó para que estés en ese estado. - se acercó y colocó su brazo sobre sus hombros. 

Sucumbió a la presión y entre sollozos le contó lo sucedido con su suegro hasta que llegó su esposo al rescatarla. 

Calmate muchacha…. Se que es dificil para ti creerlo en este momento, pero créeme que el amo Vincent no tiene entre sus fetiches la violación. Simplemente debe haber estado probándote y como actuaste en forma valiente has pasado la prueba.- Tanaka acarició su cabeza de la misma forma en la que había consolado a los gemelos cuando eran niños y despertaban asustados de alguna pesadilla. 

Astre se quedó contra la pared observando la situación y con los puños cerrados dentro de su chaqueta, hasta que decidió que había pasado tiempo suficiente e hizo notar su presencia. Caminó con tranquilidad sin evidenciar que había estado escuchando y tomó su maleta para llevarla al automóvil. Lo siguió con su maleta dejando a Tanaka con un mal sabor de boca, le sería dificil explicar a lady Rachel el porque de la salida repentina. 

Subieron al Phantom que arrancó haciendo un drifft por el camino de gravilla que conducía a la salida de la finca. Cuando estuvieron en la carretera asfaltada se tranquilizó lo suficiente para agradecerle su intervención milagrosa en el bosque. Astre estaba inusualmente calmado y sobre todo no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Sin previo aviso giró por una carretera secundaria que llevaba a un coto de caza privado y detuvo el auto. 

¿Quieres darme las gracias? Entonces bajate y corre por tu vida. - su tono carente de emociones y sus ojos de depredador no auguraban nada bueno. 

Rápidamente su instinto de supervivencia se hizo cargo sin plantearse si era una broma, un ejercicio de entrenamiento o si cumpliría con la amenaza y debía huir o morir en ese bosque espeso donde quizás nunca encontrarían sus huesos. 

Tomó su abrigo colocó su identificación, teléfono, navaja suiza y dinero en su riñonera y abrió la puerta saliendo a toda velocidad entre los arboles. Afortunadamente había decidido ponerse sus zapatillas pero el jeans no la dejaba correr con comodidad. Pronto pudo sentir el ruido de otros pasos acercándose a gran velocidad. Astre iba mejor equipado para la carrera saltando con facilidad sorteado los troncos caídos totalmente enfocado en la cacería. Cometió el error de voltear a verlo solo para entrar en pánico por lo cerca que estaba. Dejó de correr en linea recta y empezó a zigzaguear entre los troncos de los árboles para retrasarlo. En un momento lo perdió de vista en la zona donde el bosque es más espeso. La penumbra no le permitía ver con claridad pero el silencio le indicaba que estaba sola y probablemente perdida. Tenía que seguir moviéndose pues no sabía si todavía estaba tras de ella y no quería darle la posibilidad de atraparla. A esta altura ya no se cuestionaba sus razones, simplemente sabía que tenía que continuar hasta encontrar la carretera principal y abordar el primer bus que encuentre. tomó una dirección al azar y retomó su carrera para salir del bosque antes que caiga la noche o estaría muerta por la hipotermia. 

Comenzó a sentir el cansancio por lo que miró hacia su alrededor para saber si era seguro tomar un descanso. Fue derribada por su lado derecho y cayó duro sobre su espalda emitiendo un sonoro aullido de dolor que espantó la los pájaros asentados en los árboles que aletearon repentinamente. 

Lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba, lástima que no fue suficiente. Ahora se una niña buena y dejarás que tu tío tenga algo de diversión….. Prometes que no le dirás nada a mamá ¿no?- le desgarró la ropa dejando expuestos sus pechos al frío y le arrancó los botones del pantalón mientras se lo bajaba a las rodillas junto con la ropa interior. 

Estaba muy asustada por lo que rápidamente asintió aunque con la garganta seca no le permitió emitir sonido, su instinto le decía que le siguiera la corriente porque su esposo, el que creía que estaba cuerdo empezó a decir incoherencias como si estuviera drogado y en un mal viaje. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió como bajaba sus pantalones deportivos y entraba en ella con rapidez. Cuando comenzó con el vaivén abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando no sintió dolor como pensó. Estaba tan enfocada en huir que no se había dado cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba. ¿En que momento su mente dejó de funcionar normalmente y se torció de esa forma? ¿Cuando comenzó a disfrutar de este juego perverso del gato y el ratón? Lo único que sabía era que mientras su esposo se mecía sobre ella iba por la ruta rápida hacia un orgasmo. Astre la sacó de su adormecimiento cuando mordió su hombro haciendola gritar de dolor. 

Es tu culpa…. Si no fueras así no habrías llamado su atención y ahora me obligas a tener que marcarte para que el que se atreva a verte desnuda sepa que tienes dueño. 

¿Mi culpa? ¡ No mientas! Nunca anduve provocando ni a tu hermano ni a tu padre. La culpa es toda tuya. Tuya y de tu horrible familia que está toda podrida, desde primero hasta el último de los Phantomhive. Tu me obligaste a casarme, si hubiera sabido como eran si hubiera sabido como eras…. jamás te habría echo entrar a mi apartamento ese sábado.  
Habría tenido el valor de robar un arma de la seguridad de aeropuerto y volarme los sesos cuando me di cuenta que no tenía escapatoria…. ¡Maldito seas! Te odio.- toda la rabia y el resentimiento que había estado acumulando estallo con violencia mientras golpeaba su torso para obligarlo a apartarse de ella. 

Astre cayó sobre su trasero y tardó un poco en procesarlo para abalanzarse nuevamente. 

¡No vuelvas a decir algo así jamás! Tu vas a permanecer a mi lado para siempre, si alguno de los dos muere antes que el otro ten por seguro que nos encontraremos en el más allá para seguir juntos. Tendrás a mis hijos y envejecerás a mi lado ¿entiendes?- se aferró a ella con fuerza no dispuesto a dejarla ir. 

Se maldijo por perder el control por segunda vez y rompió la promesa que le hizo al viejo en moderarse. En lugar de poner su rabia sobre los responsables se desquitó con ella como lo había hecho desde siempre y arruinó aún mas las cosas.

La sintió golpear su pecho cada vez más débil mientras sus gritos de impotencia se apagaban agotada. No podía decir que de repente le había brotado la capacidad de sentir culpa, ni amor pero si podía asegurar que verla así no le gustaba y menos aún ser el causante de ello. Como le decía su madre, si la presionaba demasiado podía perderla o romperla y solo pensar en eso lo volvía inestable. La cargó sobre su hombro como un saco de papas hacia donde estaba estacionado su Phantom. 

Le pareció que había corrido por horas, pero al levantar la cabeza pudo observar que se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo corriendo en círculos y desgastándose inútilmente. También que por lo rápido que salió de la zona más profunda, que la llevó a un lugar que conocía como la palma de su mano, por lo que nunca tuvo una oportunidad real de escapar con éxito. Como siempre sucedió desde que lo conoció. 

La sentó en el asiento del acompañante y le preguntó si había traído más ropa aparte de la que habían elegido sus padres. 

No, lo hice para mostrarle a tu madre mi agradecimiento. No quería desairarla sabiendo que no les caigo en gracia….. ¿Que se supone que tenía que hacer, dime? Si hago una cosa te molesta y si hago lo contrario también porque lo único que buscas es una excusa para martirizarme. ¿Si me odias tanto porque no me dejas ir? 

No te odio, perdoname por ser un idiota. Es que mi madre nunca elige ropa sola y te aseguro que Lizzy jamás elegiría ropa para ti o no algo que te quede bien. Esa es cosa de mi padre…. Cuando lo ví como te miraba ya podía ver que te imaginaba follándote en 4 y corriéndose dentro tuyo. - cerro su maleta y fue a colocarle su propia ropa aunque le quedara grande. 

Y cómo esperabas que sepa algo así, que le adivine el pensamiento o que mierda. Por una vez ten un poquito de valor y dile lo que te molesta a la persona indicada…. Deja de desquitarte con alguien que no tiene nada que ver solo porque así te aseguras tener impunidad. 

Lo se y te prometo que es la última vez que algo como esto sucede.- le tomó la mano besando su dorso en muestra de arrepentimiento. 

No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir, aunque le pagues al mejor psiquiatra lo tuyo no tiene arreglo, eres incapaz de cambiar y ni siquiera te interesa hacerlo. Te juro que puse todo de mi para que esto funcionara pero es suficiente, ya no más estoy harta. Sabes que solo hay dos opciones. 

De que dos opciones me hablas, no hay algo como dos opciones, es una pelea como la que tiene cualquier pareja no dramatices.- molesto se sentó en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor para retomar el viaje. 

No es una pelea como la de cualquier pareja, ni siquiera el motivo que inventaste de la nada para maltratarme. Elige de una vez por todas, me matas y me tiras a ese bosque o me das el divorcio. 

Astre la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza antes de volver su atención al frente. Quería asegurarse que no era una de sus bromas porque era antinatural que alguien dijera algo tan grave como lo que proponía con tanta calma como si leyera el reporte del clima. 

No digas estupideces, no es gracioso. 

No es ninguna broma hablo en serio. Pero supongo que no es tu especialidad…. Quizás solo te sientas realizado si la gente harta de tu hostigamiento decide quitarse la vida. Para ti debe ser algo muy satisfactorio que hagan algo de así, como un homenaje tal como hizo Sebastian Michaelis. 

De un volantazo sacó el auto de la carretera en forma intempestiva levantando una gran nube de polvo cuando lo desvió a la banquina. Apagó el motor y se giró para mirarla detenidamente. 

¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso nunca más! ¿Tanto quieres saber lo que sucedió con Sebastian? Está bien si es lo que quieres….. Sebastian no saltó del tejado de la universidad ni se suicidó. Gravó un vlog amenazando con hacer pública nuestra relación (La mía y la de Ciel con él) si no aceptaba formalizar lo nuestro legalmente, era un hombre demasiado ambiciosos para su bien. En algo tenías razón, que Ciel se comportaba como la amante despechada y abandonada porque es justamente eso, mi amante. Y Sebastian era como una prenda que nos turnábamos para usar como el resto de las mujeres que compartíamos con papá…. Como con Lizzy. 

Pero… en el bosque dijiste…. Es su sobrina y esposa de su hijo. 

Si es incesto, y Ciel no le importa que su esposa haya sido entrenada por nuestro padre para complacerlo. Papá es un buen maestro y la linda Lizzy se volvió bastante buena en las artes amatorias. Sebastian era un caso perdido, no había forma que con una mujer se le pusiera dura. Lo que a él más le gustaba era vernos a mi hermano y a mi como nos alternábamos quien era pasivo o activo.

No entiendo, ¿entonces lo finaron porque amenazó con hacer publico lo tuyo con Ciel?

Nadie asesinó a Sebastian, el sufrió un desafortunado accidente. Pero montar el teatro del suicidio era más digno que difundieran el resultado de la autopsia con la real causa de muerte. 

De que murió, porque es tan importante ocultar la causa de muerte. - se alejó instintivamente sintiendo rechazo. 

Sabes, la gente tiene un concepto erróneo de los hombres grandes y fuertes. Creen que son superhombres que son capaces de resistirlo todo pero no es verdad.- colocó su mano en la nuca y la acercó a su rostro.- Lo que quiero decir es que las mujeres son por mucho más resistentes que el hombre mejor entrenado. Sebastian sobrestimó demasiado sus capacidades, tan vanidoso como era, lástima que la doble penetración fue demasiado para él. Lizzy era capaz de soportar muy bien una triple por la misma cavidad, le encantaba. - acarició con sus labios su mejilla. 

No pudo evitar darle el gusto de estremecerse y temblar de miedo al pensar de que su suplicio apenas acaba de comenzar. No había forma que alguien disfrute de esa práctica, no con el estado mental de Elizabeth…. Ahora entendía el porque se negaba a tener cualquier tipo de contacto cuando se anoticiaba del embarazo. 

No tengas miedo, eso no te pasará a ti. Justamente todo esto esta pasando porque estoy siendo egoísta y te quiero solo para mi. Nunca antes me importó compartir porque las personas eran herramientas para mis esquemas, peones desechables. Pero luego llegaste y me cambiaste…. Para mi eres incluso más importante que mi familia y entiendo de lo que me hablaba mi madre, de todo lo que estás dispuesto a renunciar cuando encuentras el amor. 

No te puedes divorciar de tu familia como lo haces de una pareja, no por la estructura que tiene la tuya y a lo que se dedica. Por algo les has dado prioridad en el pasado. - la voz le falló por el miedo de no saber que decir o como iba a reaccionar. Ella podía aceptar una muerte rápida pero la tortura indefinida….

No me puedo divorciar de ellos pero si mantenerlos al margen. Ellos sabían lo importante que eres para mi y sin embargo están haciendo todo lo posible por boicotear lo nuestro. Creo que va siendo hora que de un paso al costado, establezca límites claros para que me respeten de una vez por todas. Tu solo eres el punto débil para atacar pero al que quieren aleccionar es a mí. No te preocupes a la abuela le caíste muy bien ella será nuestra aliada. Ni siquiera papá tiene poder contra la abuela. - sonrió en forma muy dulce. 

¿Qué acaso son personajes de un juego de cartas? Si yo fuera tu abue….. blgh- abrió la puerta del auto y corrió hasta la linea de árboles doblándose sobre sí misma en un   
repentino ataque nauseoso. 

Demonios que talento que tiene para arruinar momentos memorables con su sentido de la oportunidad….. al menos se aguantó para no ensuciar el auto.- revisó el tapizado y el piso suspirando aliviado. 

Dos años después……

Una niña rubia corría de la mano se su prima más pequeña que a duras penas podía seguir el paso ladera abajo. Por sus características fisonómicas claramente la mayor era una digna representante del Clan Midford. La menor era una Phantomhive de pura cepa con sus ojos azules vibrantes y su cabello gris azulado. Los brazos de sus bisabuelos las recibieron para evitar su inminente caída y las llevaron de regreso sanas y salvas hacia la terraza de la casa donde la dueña de casa daba vuelta la carne y las achuras en la parrilla construida de material como todo buen asador debía ser. 

Astre llegó desde el interior de la casa con la ensalada ya aliñada mientras su tío Alexis hacía los honores descorchando la botella de un vino caro. Frances Midford era actualmente la abuela/madre de su primera nieta, una vez que la esposa de su hijo luego del divorcio conflictivo y una pelea por la custodia, se presentó una mañana fría de invierno y les entregó a la niña sin más explicaciones para no volverla a ver. Según el análisis de ADN el niño no era hijo de Eduard. Con disgusto descubrió semanas después que estaba en un apasionado romance con el CEO de una empresa de comercio electrónico y la niña representaba un estorbo ya que no era su hija. Al menos tuvo el tino de entregarla donde sería amada y cuidada en lugar de ponerla en peligro con alguno de sus novios. 

El la costa del frente de la bahía podía verse como el sol se escondía del horizonte mientras los pastizales se mecían producto de las pequeñas aves que se movían frenéticas buscando alimento. Disfrutarían tranquilamente de la cena navideña hasta que llegara la hora de acercarse a la costa para sumar su aporte a los fuegos artificiales. Tanaka amablemente sostuvo la bandeja de la carne cuando esta estuvo lista. Pese a su merecido retiro seguía ayudando en los quehaceres domésticos ahora que N/A cursaba un embarazo bastante avanzado. En esta ocasión un saludable varón era la nueva adquisición de la familia. 

Astre creí que tu esposa no quería más hijos ¿Cómo la convenciste de tener otro tan pronto?- Eduard preguntó desconcertado con su habilidad de salirse siempre con la suya pese a que su esposa era bastante intransigente cuando decidía algo. 

Nada de otro mundo, cambié sus anticonceptivos y los remplacé por placebos.- sin inmutarse terminó su copa de vino y volvió a llenarla para acompañar a la carne asada que le servia Tanaka. 

El joven amo hizo un movimiento muy audaz y estúpido si me lo pregunta Lord Eduard. Por suerte entre su abuela y la intervención de este viejo logramos que fuera perdonado. Sin embargo si vuelve a cometer otro error de este calibre…. 

Lo se abuelo y no volveré hacer algo así. Con dos hijos me conformo ahora que tendré la parejita. Pero no me vas a negar que merecía este premio cuando acepté mudarnos a Nueva Zelanda y le conseguí una casa para que pueda mirar de cerca esas plagas peludas que tanto le gustan…. Además ahora estoy rodeado porque ya no solo es ella sola la fanática. 

Debe ser cosa del karma que su abuelo y su hija adoren a los Kiwis tanto como su esposa, pero al menos su idea de hacer versiones con los animales locales amigos del conejo amargo fue un éxito. 

Si como también la idea de conseguir una casa de huéspedes al lado para que vivan tu y los abuelos… un movimiento muy astuto para mantener a sus aliados cerca. Gracias, sin ustedes que me recuerdan cuando empiezo a repetir los mismos patrones son los salvadores de mi matrimonio.

Ho ho, quizás si o quizás no y usted está cambiando de a poco ahora que no tiene que convivir con estrés adicional. Solo se que un retiro en un lugar tropical es una excelente manera de pasar nuestros años dorados. - Sonrió en forma satisfecha por descansar de los rigores del clima inglés. 

Vestidos de blanco se acercaron a la costa con una copa de champange en la mano brindaron cuando dieron las doce, disfrutaron el espectáculo de los fuegos cubriendo el horizonte nocturno mientras las estrellas seguían brillando en el firmamento para celebrar un año más la vida que habían elegido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin el último capitulo de las andazas de nuestro lindo sociópata. Cuando dije que los Phantomhives eran una familia disfuncional no mentí. 
> 
> Pobre Sebastian, aunque él no actuó del todo bien teniendo en cuenta que cuando empezaron su jueguito los gemelos tenían 16 años, tampoco merecía ese final. 
> 
> A veces el entorno influye bastante en este tipo de personalidades ya que un sociopata se hace mientras que el psicópata ya nace con su empatía apagada. Igual la vida con alguno de estos personajes no es fácil y tampoco cambian conservando esa impulsividad durante toda su vida. 
> 
> Al menos la protagonista consiguió su sueño de vivir en Nueva Zelanda junto a los Kiwis en una vida un poco menos tranquila de lo que se esperaba. 
> 
> Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia hasta el final.


End file.
